TFP: A Girl Anew
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: Amanda was a normal girl with a family and everything. That is until, knockout kidnaps her and test a substance on her that transformers her into one of them. She now has to work for the decepticons, unless she can get one of the cons to fall for her and help her escape, but what if, that acting romance turns into real love? Will she escape or stay?
1. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers Prime, or any of Thier character except for "Amanda and ThornRush" those two are my characters created by me.**

Chapter 1

**a change in form**

Knockout lingered on the human database some of the other decepticons put together.

He had made a serum, by Megatrons request that would enable the decepticons a greater chance at winning the war. "Ou this is boring, I'm going out for a ride."  
Before knockout could go anywhere star-scream walked in.  
"Where do you think you are going."  
"Out for a drive, do you have a problem with that."  
"Yes I do have a problem with that. As second in command I am to make sure every con is doing their job." Star-scream said holding his hand up to himself."  
"What do you expect me to do, sit here all day?" Knock-out said annoyed.  
"YES. Now get back to work, Lord Megatron expects a test subject by the end of the day." Knock-out growled and turned back to the computer. He stood at the computer for hours looking for the perfect human for his test.  
"Balkrie, Amanda." Knock-out shook his head. "I hate how humans word things. "Amanda Balkrie, 16. 37569, W. Silver-tip, Rd, Spokane Washington." He moved to her picture. "Well she seems in good health, and stable enough to live through the experiment, good enough for me."

Knockout walked into the main rig of the ship with a smirk on his face."Lord Megatron, I found it."  
"Found what, Knockout." Megatron said with a growl.  
"The test subject for the. uh.. test."  
"Good. You have.. proved well, this time. Hopefully this will make up for the relic you had lost."  
"Thank you Lord Megatron." Knock out turned to leave but was stopped.  
"Knock out... Have Sound-wave accompany you, we wouldn't want you to lose this too."  
"Wha- of-of course, what a good idea." Knockout turned and grumbled to himself.

Knockout left the main rig to find sound-wave already at the space bridge waiting for his command.  
"Set these coordinates, we must quiet since we will be near a more...populated area." He said rounding his wrist  
Sound-wave turned around and fiddled with the keyboard, soon after, a swirling green light appeared and both walked through.

As knock-out walked out of the Space bridge, Sound-wave pointed forward. Knockout look where Sound-waves finger pointed and his shoulders fell.  
"Oh Scrap." Both stood before a neighborhood, that was finely lit up with lamp posts and house lights. Sound-wave turned and looked at Knock-out.  
"Alright I will go in and find the house, you stay in the skies. When I give the signal, you swoop in and take it, ok. I will honk once for the signal, make no mistakes. Or my head will be given to megatron on a silver platter." Knock-out held his neck just thinking about it.  
Knock-out transformed and roamed the neighborhood in search of the persons house. He soon arrived at his destination and gave the signal for sound-wave to come in and do his part

* * *

Amanda rested in her bed waiting for her parents to come say goodnight. She laid there letting her mind wander in absence. She was awoken from her trance with a slight knock at her door. "Come in."  
"You ready for bed?" her mother said peeking her head around the door.  
"Ya."  
Her mother chuckled. "Good, have a good night, and sleep well."  
"You too." Her mother left, leaving only blackness to surround Amanda.  
Just then she heard a honk outside her window and decided to check it out. Amanda Pulled back her curtains, and opened her blinds, only to see a Black jet coming straight for her. What seemed like flexible arms came out of the jet and reached towards her and broke her window. The arms lached around her and pulled her away. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! MMMOOOOMMMM, DDDDAAAAADDDD." Her parents rushed in only to see her being carried away by the Jet.  
"AMANDA! NNNOOO." A red car rushed past their house and followed the jet.

* * *

Amanda screamed and whelped all down the neighborhood while the jet carried her through the air like a pinnate. "LET ME GO!" She hit and scraped at the metal prons that were holding her, she must have hit a pressure point because they opened up and let her fall. Amanda hadn't notices how far she was from the ground when she fell, and wisped through the clouds, before she could go any further the metal prons took hold of her again. "Sound-wave, get down here the portal is about to open." A voice yelled. The jet swooped down and flew through a green swirling light. Somehow the Pron holding Amanda must have let go of her accidentally during the journey through because she flew through the portal and smacked onto the ground knocking herself out.

* * *

Opening her eyes Amanda found herself in a small glass and metal tube dangling from the ceiling. She banged against the glass in hope she could break it and get out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," A metal being walked in reading something. "Not like you could break it or anything, but if you were to," He stared at her and the ground. "you would fall to your death."  
"Let me out, you-you whatever you are." the being smirked.  
"Highly advanced Cybertronian, if you must know."  
"Well look who's high and mighty on themselves, just in curiosity are all cybertronians narcissistic."  
"Excuse me. Why does Megatron want to even work with fleshies anyway, your all so ugh."  
"Look who's talking, if I would of know beings like you lived here I would have taken a ticket to the moon."  
"And how would you know were from earth?"  
"Your'e the car."  
"How do you know that."  
"I'm not blind you know, I can recognize a similar car pattern, Duh." The red being turned to the screen and growled. Amanda stayed in the glass tube all day, trying to entertain herself, although it was a little hard since the tube barley fit her into it.

* * *

Hours later Amanda awoke strapped to a metal berth. She heard talking in the other room and tried to listen in though some of it was blurred.  
"Star-scream tells me you... I trust you found a good one." A deep voice said.  
"Yes... I have studied her for a day... seems healthy and stable enough to live through the procedure."  
Amanda squeaked at what she heard.  
"Ah well I believe my test subject is awake."Amanda watched two huge metal beings walk into the room. One was the red being from yesterday and the other was a new one, he was larger and grey with piercing red eyes that could bring fear into any heart. "I'm glad you're awake." The red one said with a smirk.

"You did well Knock-out, let us hope she survives the experiment. I wouldn't want you to fail me."  
"Of course, Lord Megatron. When will you want me to start."  
"Now. I expect results soon." Megatron walked out.  
Amanda squirmed let out a small tear."What- a-are you go-going to do with me?"  
"Why what happened to you being brave?" Knockout let out a slight laugh.  
"I-I. What are you going to do with me?" she said mustering up courage.  
"Nothing much, just going to test a substance on you. And if my calculations are right you should be transformed into one of us."  
"If this how all of you are like then I'd rather stay human."  
"You would rather be a flesh-bag instead than a advanced metal machine."  
"Hey my friends are those flesh-bags." Amanda said with a scowl. Knock-out turned around and faced Amanda holding a large filled syringe in hand.  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
Amanda tried to squirm away. "No needles, please no needles. Can't you knock me out before you poke me with that?"  
"No, I need to make sure all your vitals are functioning correctly." Knock-out moved in and pushed the needle through her arm, until he was sure it reached her bloodstream. Amanda cried and let tears stream down her face, feeling the pain of a needle meant for a giant. She became unconscious and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Amanda awoke to loud ruckus in the hallway and walked out to see what was happening. "That was one heck of a dream." Walking into the hallway Amanda froze in horror. There stood two bots fighting over who knows what. But Amanda was afraid because they no more seemed like giants, instead she had to be at least two inches shorter than the bots. Amanda stared at her hands and stumbled back. Instead of her usual human hands, there were long, thin and sharp fingers.

"Lord Megatron, I have come to tell you the experiment worked." Knock-out and Megatron walked down the hall. "Before I believe you I must see for myself. Both looked up and stared. Knockout rushed to Amanda's side.  
"See Lord Megatron what did I tell you she's magnificent."  
"You did a fine job knock-out, she will be a fine asset to our team."  
"Uh, excuse me who said I was going to join your group, and what the heck happened to me!" Amanda said waving her hands.  
Megatron scowled. "I will inform you that this is my ship and whoever is on it must obey me."  
"No, no, no, no you get this straight," Amanda said walking up to megatron.  
"this may be your ship but, it's my life, in no way shape or form will you control it or tell me what to do." She said pointing a deadly finger at him. Megatron deepened his scowl. "Knock-out tell her how my ship is run, I expect to come back to a more respectful being, or your experiment will be sent to the scrapyard...in pieces." Megatron said holding Amanda's chin with his finger. He walked away in rage.

Knock-out grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "You might want to get accustomed to your body. He led her to a mirror and faced her towards it. Amanda stood in shock, she was metal, every ounce of flesh she had was covered in a layer of black and green metal. It looked as if her body was covered in black spikes that looked like thorns. Three on each arm, one on her leg, Three on her feet, one including on her heel. She had two double swords on each side of her waist, she pulled them out and observed them, putting them back in, she stared at her face covered in metal designs. "Now...Amanda we will need to change your name, this ship doesn't need a cybertronian with a human name. Wouldn't want the autobots knowing what we did."  
"Who are the autobots?"  
"No one you are to be concerned with, now what shall we change your name to."  
Amanda stared at her body again. "ThornRush, my name will be ThornRush."  
"Good choice." Knock-out grabbed her arm again and pulled her away."now to show you how to work around this place."

* * *

Yay my first story ever! Hope you have enjoyed it, sorry there're are any mistakes in their I'm not the best writer in the world but I really enjoy it! Next chapter coming soon hopefully.


	2. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 2

A Girl Anew Chapter 2

**attitude**

Minutes passed like hours and hours passed like years as knockout showed Amanda around the nemesis.  
" And here is your..."  
"Are we done yet, I'm so sick of this tour." Amanda stomped her feet and whined like a baby.  
"Yes, as I was going to say, here are your quarters." Knockout said annoyed. Amanda looked around, it was a quant place with nothing but a metal berth and no door.  
"There's no door?"  
"Of course, what do you expect."  
"How is a girl going get privacy if there is no door!" She yelled.  
"Well as you should notice you don't need a door. No clothes."  
"You men never understand." Amanda stomped into her quarters, and went to go slam the door, but ended up stumbling instead.  
"Did you just try to shut a door when you presumably yelled at me for not having one." Knockout said amused. Amanda fumed.  
"You know what... Just. Just go, I need time to think." She half talked half yelled.  
Knockout turned and left rudely, leaving Amanda alone with herself.  
"Wait I didn't mean it, please stay, I don't want to be alone." She whispered. She walked over to her so called bed and whimpered. She missed her family she missed her friends, but most of all she missed her little brother Ian, they were so close to each other an now.. She felt torn from him, she had to get back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Weeks passed and Amanda had finished her 'training', knockout told her that she seemed ready to go out and help the decepticons hunt for relics.  
"ThornRush, Megatron has summoned you." A drone bot said.  
"I'll be there in a minute." The drone stood outside her door, and she could feel his optics roaming her. She tuned around hastily and flicked her fingers.  
"Go... Shoo... Vamoose..." He didn't budge. " for the heck of it, get your metal but out of here I said I'd be there in a minute!"  
He left without saying a word.

ThornRush slowly walked her way down to the main brig, hoping that she ddn't get in trouble, she had seen the things megatron could do to a bot. Just last week when one of the drone cons didn't do a job right he ripped him apart limb by limb 'talk about anger issues'. She walked in head down and waited.  
"Ah ThornRush I see you took your time." he said deeply.  
"I don't abide by anyones time but my own, besides i had things I was doing." she said folding her arms. He snapped around and grabbed her face harshly.  
"Listen here, ThornRush, you abide by my time and my time alone, you will obey me." he bellowed.  
"Fine!" she yelled back. Megatron let her face go and stepped back.  
"I was going to insist on you going onto a mission with starscream, but I can tell your not yet trained well enough. KNOCK OUT!"  
The red bot nearly tripped into the main brig.  
"Yes Lord Megatron."  
"I thought you said you trained her."  
"Uumm, yes Lord Megatron I did."  
"Well you didn't do well enough, she is still very disrespectful." he shot a deadly eye to her.  
"A few more days should clear that up." Her and knockout walked out of the main brig, ThornRush turned to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.  
"Where do you think your going."  
"back to my quarters, where else in this pit."  
"you are going nowhere but with me to train, thanks to you I am missing my daily buffering." he scowled.  
"Buffer this!" she smacked him across the face and left deep claw marks across it, showing his grey metal underneath his white.  
"AAHH, my-my face!" He let her go and stomped off towards the medical bay.

* * *

As Amanda awoke the next morning she opened her eyes to see knockout leaning against her open doorway. His face had been buffered and painted back to its normal Snow White color and his expression was not angry at all.  
"Morning." she said hazily.  
"Morning, it's eleven o clock, your time. restless night?"  
"No just tired, why are you so happy?"  
"Just got a new paint job, like it." he smiled big. It did seem a little different a more brighter red.  
"Ya, I was so right when I said you were narcissistic. And you cons say you aren't like humans." his smile faded.  
"And how per-say are we, highly sophisticated centenal beings like humans?"  
"Uh well for example, you lie, cheat, are rude and self serving, um..hm oh and you don't want to work for your award you just want to have it. lets see, you die if your heart or spark is damaged, you have a brain, cpu that works in mysterious ways, and like some men you can't seem to keep your eyes off of prohibited parts." she said standing up with a smile.  
"Well, that about sums up how much your brain is fried."  
"Exxxcccussse me, mr I'm a doctor and know everything, the only thing i've ever seen you do it take things apart, and are apparently to lazy to put them back together."  
"Why I..." Just then a drone bot walked in and whispered something in knockouts ear. He turned back to ThornRush .  
"Go get yourself some energon, and when I'm back we can work on your attitude."  
She waited till they left, and then she started to think. It had been weeks since she had last thought of her family, oh they must be so worried and scared. She had to get back to them no matter what she just had to. Tomorrow after training she would start being more respectful, so she wouldn't have to deal with Knockouts whining of how he had to be the one training her. Tomorrow she would plan her escape.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise they will get longer.


	3. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 3

TFP: A Girl Anew

**A plan**

If ThornRush was still human she would be passed out by now. She had been training vigorously for hours, and only because she had a small attitude with Megatron.  
Well, not anymore she needed to work on her escape plan, and the only way to do that was to 'respect' the overgrown thorn in everyone's side.

"ThornRush." She heard knockout call.  
"Your trainings done... Hopefully now you will be more respectful,I really am sick of giving up my buffering time to train you."  
"Finally" she said happily.  
"How is this going to make me more respectful?" She added under questionably her breath.  
"What?" knockout said unamused.  
"Nothing, I just said I was tired." She left and walked down the corridor, in hopes that Megatron was in the main brig so she could 'apologize' for her behavior. Man she hated being kind to people she despised, but she would do anything to see her family again.

ThornRush walked into the main brig, and saw Megatron standing there with his hands folded behind his back, facing away from her.  
"Megatron." She said to him, and he growled.  
"I mean, Lord Megatron."  
"What is it ThornRush, I am busy." She rolled her optics ~ya busy~ she thought.  
"lord Megatron I want to say that I am sorry and ask for your forgiveness, my attitude was out of line yesterday, I should have never said that, I abide by your time not mine."  
He turned around to face ThornRush.  
"I am pleased you have come to your senses, you had to sooner or later." She bit her glossa in hopes to not say anything rude.  
"May I go back to my quarters, I am tired." He turned back around facing the window,  
She turned and left Almost bumping into Soundwave on her way out.

* * *

After Megatron faced the window he heard ThornRush turn and leave, and commed Soundwave. he knew ThornRush was up to something but didn't know what.  
Soundwave walked up next to him and stared out into clear blue sky.  
"Soundwave, ThornRush has just apologized to me for her behavior yesterday, she though did not seem apologetic.. I want you to watch over her and what she does, I know she is up to something, but I do not know what. I want you to get me information."  
Soundwave nodded and left the room.

* * *

ThornRush walked back to her quarters and was happy the apology was over with. Now to plan her escape.  
She would have to think it out because talking would be to dangerous, any con could hear her, especially Soundwave, he had audio receptors and optics all around this place.

~ my escape should be sweet and simple, nothing complex,.  
I could escape while I'm out on a relic hunt, no, no they could catch me to easily.  
I could use the space bridge and escape to some place secretive, no can't do that like any other computer they could probably track my history, plus, I wouldn't be able to get far enough by the time they found me...  
I could beg, NO, I'm not weak, anyway Megatron would most likely be expecting that. Well what could I do...  
Ok let's simplify this, a ship full of men/mechs, one girl, me.  
What makes men do stupid things?.. LOVE!  
what's a mans, weakness with a woman. Her heart ache, I think.  
If I can make him feel for me and then just break him down from there, he would surely help me...  
Sounds good. I could make him love me. Then hopefully persuade him to help me, and after the fact I would leave him and let his heart be broken, that would torture him, hopefully.  
And who better to hurt then the mech that hurt me... Knockout~

* * *

It was the perfect plan, even though she had to fix out a some kinks for a few days, the plan was fool proof. she could just make knockout love her more than himself then she could persuade him to help her escape, then of course break that cold heart of his.  
She just had to figure out a way to make him feel how she felt, to feel for her. make him sad for her, so sad that he wanted to help her. she would get some rest and start in the morning. ThornRush laid on her berth and let her body fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of metal knocking against metal. She opened her optics to see Knockout tapping her supposed door frame.  
"What do you want?" she asked turning over.  
"I need to check your vitals and make sure your body is doing well." he stood there for a minute. "That means you have to get up and come with me."  
"Fine just give me a few to get up." he walked over to her and pulled her up by the arm.  
"There your up."  
"Come on, seriously."  
"Follow me." she followed him down to the medical bay.  
"So Knockout, is there something else were doing today, cus you woke me up earlier than usual."  
"Yes, lord Megatron has requested me to help find you a disguise. he thinks you are becoming ready to help us find relics."  
"Cool. So how will I know what I will be I have no wheels or wings? like you guys."  
"Sit down." he pointed to a metal berth in the room. She walked over and sat down, man she hated doctors offices, no matter if they are flesh or metal.  
"So?"  
He sighed, explaining history was not his genre. "You weren't born into being a highly sophisticated mechanical cybertronian, you were created." She gave him a confused look. "See I had a mother and a father who were car forms so I was born a car base. Soundwave had two parents who were jet form so he was born into being a jet base. You get me." She nodded. "but since you were created you didn't have any form from your parents, and hence you will get your extremities when you choose your form."  
"Wow that is awesome, so I can be anything I want, I am so going to choose a sports car." she said with a slight smile, as knockout scanned her vitals.  
Since her and knockout were alone she decided to start her escape plan.  
"Knockout." she said kindly.  
"What."  
"I wanted to say I am sorry for my attitude I had given you the past couple months. I mean this transition has been hard for me, you know being human and then a transformer. I just wanted to be human again, but now I see I can't, this is who I am now and I just wanted to repair the damage I did. I guess now that I am one of you I need to start acting better and more thankful that I haven't been killed for my behavior. Can you forgive me." she gave a sweet and innocent smile. He didn't answer her. so she left heading back to her quarters.

* * *

Waiting for knockout was like waiting for her mother to walk out of a sale. She couldn't take it, she decided to go to knockout and see if he was ready. She got up, and walked down the corridor, almost bumping into knockout on her way to the med bay.  
"Please tell me your ready. " she asked exasperated.  
"I see someone is impatient."  
"And your full of yourself, we all have our problems." She said sarcastically.  
He growled at her.  
"Sorry, I'm just itching to go and get some fresh air."  
"Of course you are, but as mechanical beings we don't need to breath."  
"Of course I know that, I just want to get out and see something else besides walls."  
"Let's go." He turned and walked down the corridor. It took them at least a couple minutes to reach the space bridge, and ThornRush was excited when she saw it. Knockout typed in a few numbers which she believed to be coordinates and a swirling green light appeared before her. He stepped through and she followed as she stepped out of the space bridge her spark jumped, she was back in Washington.

-–—-

washington is where she lived when she was human. Will she take a chance or follow her plan?


	4. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 4

TFP: A Girl Anew, chapter 4

**Going out**

ThornRush stared into the open field, she knew it was washington because her father used to take her out here and fly her kite. Seconds passed, then minutes but still she stood there, could she go home? oh how she longed to see her family and to be with them again. But what would they say to her being a mechanical being.  
"Oh honey that's ok well work out something." or "you hideous thing, what have you done to my daughter, we cannot have that thing here."  
She let tears roll out her optics.  
ThornRush felt a tap on her shoulder, and she came out of her trance, wiped her tears and turned to see Knockout tapping his foot.  
"You done staring at nothing." he said rudely. she nodded her head and sighed.  
"Good, now the faster we get you a form the faster we can head back. Now do you know of any car lots around here?"  
"Yes, there are a whole bunch on sprague, but we'll have to wait until night to get there, sprague is always crowded this time of day."  
"Fine."  
"So you want to talk."  
"No."  
"Ok... We should move to a more covered area, we're pretty venerable here, and Mrs. Dovlin will pass around her in about ten minutes."  
"Who is Mrs. Dovlin?"  
"Our, I mean my old neighbor, she always takes yip out for a walk at four and passes by here at four thirty." She said straitly  
"Follow me." she led him through tall thick grass that soon erupted into thick tall trees. She kept on walking until she hit a big clearing int the trees. the clearing was perfect and big enough to fit two transformers. The trees, stretched high and hid them well, although sitting down was their best option for better coverage.

* * *

In one of the trees that was smaller there was a tree house, it was small and quant. ThornRush stared at it with a slight smile, it had been hers and her friends, they all built it together and had used it every week.  
Knockout broke the silence. "Look at what these trees have done to me, I just got a new paint job."  
"Stop your whining, so you got a few scratches, nothing that a few fix ups can't handle." she rolled her optics, he could be such a baby sometimes. She looked back at the treehouse and sighed. As she stared she spotted a paper tapered up to the window flapping in the wind. ThornRush pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of her and it said.  
"MISSING, she is our sixteen year old daughter. We will be having a search party at dusk, every night in june, please join us. She has been missing for a week and we cannot take it any longer. If you wish to participate, meet us at the base of dish-man mica hills."  
She let another tear slide down her face.

After a few minutes of sitting ThornRush stood a little, she was never one to sit for long periods. As she stood, She heard yipping in the distance and it seemed to get closer. Soon the yipping got much closer and both ThornRush and Knockout became alert.  
"What is that?" knockout questioned.  
"Mrs. Dovlins dog Yip." she whispered back.  
Knockout had never really seen a dog before so he did't now what to expect, he had kinda hoped it was a big furosous dog but his hopes fell what a tiny yipping Pomeranian came running through. ThornRush caught it and chuckled.  
"I never lived a day without having to help Mrs. Dovlin find Yip, he always seemed to escape from her grasp." As she said that both heard a frail and meek voice calling out Yips name.  
"Scrap." knockout said.  
"Don't worry." She wavered her free hand at him, ThornRush put the dog down and shooed it to the direction of it's owner. soon they heard sighs of relief and footsteps walking away.

* * *

Hours passed since the dog incident and they still waited, ThornRush decided with at least an hour left she should get her plan under way.  
"Knockout?"  
"What?" he said still seeming annoyed.  
~shee'sh he can hold a grudge.~ she thought.  
"You know how you told me your home world was destroyed."  
"Yes."  
"Don't.. Don't you ever miss it?"  
"Of course I miss it, everyone misses it, we should have never had to leave, though we had no choice." She stared at him and he at her.  
"So you know how I feel, don't you?" She said holding her arm, he looked at her and at the sky seeing it was night, and just paused.

* * *

He looked at ThornRush and then at the sky. That was such a stupid thing to say. But he guessed he knew that feeling of losing a home forcefully. He just sat there thinking, such a young girl forced from the only life she knew to be pushed into something completely opposite of that. Knockout shut his optics. ~No I cannot think anything like this, she was an experiment and nothing more, it's her mothers fault she was born into this world, not mine.~ He opened them back up and sighed.

* * *

She heard him sigh and she knew she hit something. A pinge of hope erupted inside of her. He turned back to her and looked more stern than usual.  
"It's dark and it's late, we should get going."  
"Ok, follow me." Disappointed, she led him out of the forest and onto a road.  
"Sprague?"  
"No." they walked for about a minute until they hit their destination. Since they were bigger they covered more ground.  
"sprague?" she looked at him annoyed.  
"Yes. now be careful, it may be late but you still get people around here." they walked down sprague and watched as it turned from two way to one way, from a small road becoming bigger and a bigger road becoming smaller. it all seemed so confusing. Knockout followed ThornRush and couldn't help but admire her body, she was sleek and very well curved, she was mainly all black except for a few green accents that wrapped around her. She had heels and the back of her foot had a long spike coming out of it.  
ThornRush peeked back at Knockout making sure he was still following her, she saw that he was admiring her new body and decide to try and scare him.  
"Enjoying the view?" she asked womanly.  
"Um," he cleared his throat. "I - uh."  
"The cars, are you enjoying the views of the cars." he looked at where she pointed.  
"yes what a fine selection of cars, is this all you have?"  
"No We have more down the road, but this one always has the best."  
they looked around until ThornRush found the perfect car. A new 2013 silver lamborgini imported from france. It was inside the building safe and protected.  
"I can't get to it." she whined.  
"Scan through the glass."  
"Right." she said feeling stupid. She scanned through the glass, and felt herself changing. Green light showed up on her feet and on her back. when it faded her body was set with a pair of wheels in between her feet and heels, and on her back.  
"Sweet!" she screeched like a little girl.  
"Now lets see how well you transform." she walked out to the middle of the street and concentrated. Soon after a few failed tries, she mastered transforming, she now transformed into a black and green accented lamborgini.  
"Lets test out your driving skills, now this will be different fro..." she sped off and left Knockout in the dust. He sped down the road reaching to fifty miles an hour trying catch up to ThornRush. He saw her round a corner and followed. As he caught up to her she slowed down to a stop.

In front of ThornRush and Knockout was a very well kept house with a police car in front and the curtains opened. inside were a four people, a woman with long silky blonde hair who was crying and couldn't seem to keep herself together, A man with short brown hair who was soothing the woman, another man dressed in a police uniform and cap, and a little boy about seven who was lying on the woman's lap and also crying.  
"You can listen in if you use the button on the right." Knockout said. ThornRush automatically pressed the button and listened so did Knockout.

* * *

"I am sorry for having to give you this bad news."  
"And your," the woman hyperventilated. the man looked at her and sighed.  
"What my wife is trying to ask is, are you sure your positive about this, I mean what if."  
"Sir we have looked over all the what if's, I am sorry to say that that we know for certain that your daughter is dead."  
"Thank you officer, we appreciate you coming to us for the news." the man said. The little boy shot up.

"We don't appreciate the news no we don't he ran over to the officer and hit him multiple times in hopes to hurt him but he was to small.

"No she can't be dead she can't be." he fell down and clung to the officers calf, he looked into the officers eyes and spoke tiredly and sadly. "Please oh please bring back my sissy I love her too much to lose her. I just want my sissy." he let go and the officer left.

* * *

ThornRush and Knockout watched as the officer left, and the man closed the blinds.  
ThornRush shot down the neighborhood back to the open field. when she arrived ThornRush transformed to a bot and ran stumbling over her herself multiple times and letting tears stream down her face. Knockout followed and tried to catch up, he wondered why this girls death affected her so much, unless, the girl was her. He had never really gotten a good look at the house so he wouldn't know which one was hers. ThornRush finally tripped over herself and Knockout pulled her back up.  
"let me go." she pulled out of his grasp and ran more.  
"THORNRUSH! STOP!" Knockout yelled.  
"NEVER! I Will never stop until I die, if I am dead as a human then I might as well be dead as a transformer."  
"after all this training I will not let you kill yourself."  
"Who said I was going to kill myself. you narcissistic, crybaby."  
"Wha- how dare you, insult me." he yelled.  
"Insult you, that was a compliment, scraps for a CPU." she yelled back.  
"Get over here right now."  
"You want me, come and get me, although I might be dead by the time you reach me."  
she turned around and ran he followed going even faster than her, when she slowed down she turned back only to see knockouts hand claw her face. She fell to the ground and energon leaked from her scars. ThornRush stood back up and made a couple more insults only to be clawed in the stomach with more energon leaking from her scar. She made even more harsh insults and Knockout went to claw her again, but he stopped in mid swing realizing what ThornRush was doing.  
"Come on big baby, claw me again, maybe in the head."  
"Stop it ThornRush your going crazy." he said sternly and for the first time with sympathy in his voice.  
"says the con who just clawed me for a couple of jokes." she let out a small laugh. He grabbed her by both hands and pulled her up, thankfully he had only scratched her a couple of times.  
"Ow-ow-ow, that hurts." He looked to her side and saw four large gashes from his fingers. for the first time, he felt something for her, but he didn't know what.  
"Come on let's get you back so I can patch you up." He slung one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her walk  
"Knockout requesting space bridge, from these cordinents."  
A few seconds later a green light appeared and knockout walked through with ThornRush. As they came through into the nemesis, a drone con looked at Knockout then at ThornRush and her wounds. Knockout ignored the drone con and walked to the medical bay. Her wounds were minor and would take only a few short hours to patch them up.

* * *

ThornRush woke up on her berth, her side and face were hurting like crazy. She then remembered the scratches knockout gave her. As she sat up as Knockout entered her room.  
"Took you long enough." he said leaning against the door frame.  
"How long was I out."  
"A day, you lost a lot of energon, here." he handed her a energon cube and she drank it gracefully. After she finished she looked up at Knockout.  
"I'm sorry for insulting you, it was just hard hearing that, now my parents think I'm dead, I guess i wanted it to be true."  
"I guess I understand, for you femmes it's harder to cope with that."  
"Ya... I'm going back to sleep I still feel tired."  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours to bring you more energon." he left and ThornRush turned to face the wall. She couldn't help but think to herself and smile.  
~Phase one complete.~

* * *

explanation in the next chapter to come. Hope you all liked it. enjoy:)


	5. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 5

TFP: A Girl Anew, chapter 5

**New Relic**

ThornRush sat up trying to hide her smile, Knockout had fallen for her little "I'm so sad." act from a couple days ago. She had known the police would find her to be dead, after all she wasn't human anymore.  
Yesterday was just perfect timing for her plan.  
Though it was sparkbreaking to see her family in such a distortion, ThornRush knew she was going to return to them soon, with they way her plan was going.  
She heard footsteps and quickly straightened her face. Knockout walked in holding a cube of energon.  
"You doing ok?"  
"Ya. I feel more rested."  
"That's good, here, drink up. I told megatron that your wounds have been healed, and he has decided that you are reliable enough to go on a relic hunt." she drank up all the energon and handed it back.  
"Sounds like a lot of fun." she said halfheartedly. "So what are we going after today?"  
"We never know what it is until we find it."  
"Oh then that sounds even more fun. so when do we leave?"  
"don't know. Soundwave is trying to decode the next coordinates."  
"Oohh can I help, that sounds like fun!"  
"Sure, but I don't know how much help you would be."  
ThornRush walked out past Knockout and she headed to the main brig. Upon arriving she found Soundwave trying to decode the database. ThornRush walked over and watched.  
"This looks just like unscramble me." Soundwave looked at her.  
"It's a game I used to play as a human, and we can just say, I owned it." Soundwave still looked at her seeming confused.  
"Ok, here scoot over." She hip bumped him and started to fiddle with the mainframe.  
"Ok, so this game had a whole bunch of broken up letters and you had to put them back together to form a word." She hummed to herself as she typed words and numbers together, after a few minutes she poked her finger on a key and coordinates came together.  
"There you go." she left the main brig and walked down to her quarters.  
she walked she passed megatron, and smirked.  
"Coordinates are ready."

* * *

ThornRush walked past Megatron and told him the coordinates had been found. He walked faster down to the main Brig, in disbelief that Soundwave could have found the coordinates this fast, it usually took him three to four days.  
"Soundwave, I have been informed that our next coordinates have been deciphered. How did you go through the data base that quickly?" he said deeply.  
soundwave replayed the video of ThornRush decoding the Mainframes iacon database.  
"How could she know our language, she is human." Just then Knockout walked in.  
"Lord Megatron, I may be of assistance to your question. When ThornRush went from human to transformer I made sure our language was transferred into her CPU, I did it for 'just in case'".  
"I see Knockout and did this important detail just slip from you or have you been keeping it a secret."  
"You see, I didn't think she would ever need to use our language so I just let it go." Megatron growled at him, and Knockout hunched back.  
"Well as mad as I am at you now I am pleased also that we have a new asset to finding our relics... STARSCREAM!" The mech ran into the main brig and and bowed to megatron.  
"Yes lord megatron what do you need of my assistance?"  
"I want you to round up troops we have found the next relic coordinates."  
"That fast, looks like soundwave has actually put in some effort this time."  
"The only one not putting in effort is you starscream, now go I wish to have a troop ready by sunset."  
"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream left the Main brig.  
Megatron turned to Knockout.  
"Knockout I want you to get ThornRush, I am allowing her to accompany us this time, let her make no mistakes or it's you and her to the scrapyard."  
"Yes Lord Megatron."

* * *

ThornRush sat on the edge of her berth bored to tears, with nothing to do.  
"I'm Boooorrrreeeedddd!" she said falling back onto her berth.  
"Maybe I can help with that." Knockout said as he walked in.  
"Oh hey there, didn't see you."  
"You were to busy talking to yourself."  
"Saying i'm bored doesn't qualify as talking to myself."  
"Whatever. Megatron has requested that you come on the relic hunt today."  
"Oh goodie sounds like fun."  
"Meet us at the space-bridge."  
"K" Knockout left and ThornRush gathered her things, before she left, she looked around and spotted her double swords on the floor underneath her berth. She grabbed them and walked down to the space-bridge.

They ended up on the edge of the sahara desert beside sheer rock formations. Megatron oredered some drone cons to start digging with machinery as he watched. Knockout talked to megatron before walking over to ThornRush.  
"We have guard duty."  
"Awww. I wanted to get in some action. I even brought my double swords." she said childishly.  
"Probably not today. come on." they walked over to some drone cons that were positioned at the edge of the formations. After a few minutes of staring at nothing but sand, ThornRush peeked back at the decepticons.  
She saw a green light just like their space bridge show up. A tall red and blue bot walked out, followed by a smaller yellow and black bot and a red white and blue bot with thirty-eights on his doors. the smaller bots stood as the tall one spoke in a deep calm voice.  
"Megatron, hand over the relic." the bot said  
"What relic Optimus, as far as i can tell we have not found the it yet." megatron retorted smiling devilishly.  
Optimus ThornRush remembers hearing him from a eavesdropped conversation.  
"Then leave, you can only do harm with a relic."  
"Ah but Optimus that is my intention, to conquer the world." Megatron flicked one of his fingers and the cons went to attack the bots. Seconds later the green light came again and this time a large green bot and a smaller purple with pink accented femme bot came and joined the fight.  
Knockout and the drones went to join the others and left ThornRush alone. She stood behind a rock and watched as the cons and bots fought gaining many battle wounds in the process.  
~what could be so important about a dusty old relic.~ she thought. As ThornRush turned around she jumped, behind her was the red, white, and blue bot with the thirty-eights.  
"Eeek."  
"Hi." she just stared, he wasn't fighting her.  
Knockout had said, autobots and decepticons had been old foes and fought whenever in contact, why wasn't he fighting her? That's when she remembered she didn't have a decepticon symbol on her so the bot wouldn't know the difference.  
"Never seen you around here, you lost?"  
"No, just cause i'm a femme doesn't mean I get lost." she shot back.  
"I didn't say that." just then the bot got a comm, and she listened in.  
{Smokescreen, the decepticons have found the relic, I want you to get it.} Optimus said  
{On it boss.}  
"Gotta go."  
he transformed and sped off.  
{Knockout, smokescreen is coming for the relic.} she commed him, she saw knockout make a sharp turn in his vehicle mode and ram into Smokescreen. Both transformed and went to battle with each other.  
The relic was being thrown everywhere, and seemed that it could break any minute. ThornRush just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was told to stay but did they need her?  
Just then The relic flew up and crashed into the ground, no one seemed to notice since they all were to busy fighting. ThornRush transformed into her car mode and slowly made her way to the relic. As she reached it ThornRush transformed again and reach her hand out. Before she could grab it, a cons foot knocked against it and made it fling away from her. She stood up in dismay looking for the relic, she saw the Autobot femme grab it facing away from her. ThornRush ran and did a mid-air flip over the other femme and grabbed the relic from her.  
"Thank You." ThornRush said smiling.  
"Give it back." the other femme said.  
"Make me." ThornRush transformed and sped off, with the femme following behind her.  
She swerved past a few fights and gained speed heading behind a cavern hidden in the rock formations. She slowed to a stop and transformed.  
"Looks like a ring, inside a box. Let's see what it does." she took it out of its box and placed it on one of her fingers, nothing happened. she shook her hand, and twisted the ring, still nothing happened.  
"DANGET YOU, WORK!" After she said that the ring glowed black and the glow engulfed her back and feet. When the glowing died down ThornRush looked to see what changed. She looked down and noticed she had no wheels on her feet, but she was set with a nice pair of wings on her back and her chest thorn was transformed into a cockpit.  
"Sweet."

"Autobots head back to base." she heard optimus speak.  
"Run along Optimus." megatron say maniacally.  
She walked out of the cavern and headed towards the front of the rock formations.  
"Where is the relic." Megatron said hastily. No one spoke.  
"Are you telling me we have lost the relic to the autobots!" he shouted.  
"No, Lord megatron, I have it." ThornRush said still in jet settings.  
"What happened to you ThornRush." Knockout said.  
"I- oh." she took of the ring and her car settings came back. "I figured out what the relic does."  
"give it here." Megatron said holding out his hand. "I though you were on patrol."  
"Well I was, until everyone left me, and the relic was on the ground alone... And it was a ring, what do you expect, girls love rings." She was pretty sure everyone rolled their optics. "You can't blame a girl for being curious, and anyway if I wouldn't of gotten to your precious jewelry then the Autobots would of had it instead of us. I at least deserve a thank you" she said smiling. Still silence. she wavered her hands up and walked away. " You men just never understand. can't blame a girl for trying."  
"Spacebridge is this way." Knockout said.  
"I knew that, she said turning around."

* * *

ThornRush laid on her berth tired and worn from the day. She heard a knock on her doorframe.  
"Come in." She said tiredly.  
"Hey." Knockout said.  
"Hi."  
"Thank you."  
"For what."  
"Today, you really helped us out on gaining a lead in this race."  
"I thought it was a war not a race."  
"Me to."  
"Whatever, I'm going to get some sleep." He walked out and down the hall. ThornRush's optics grew heavy and she let them close.

* * *

Arcee stood in the autobot hide out fuming.  
"I had it, in my grasp, but that femme just took it. I didn't see her I should have held it better."  
"Arcee this is not your fault, clearly the other femme had been trained a little to well." ratchet said to her calmly.  
"But by who, she didn't have any decepticon symbol on her and she ran off instead of joining the fight."  
"Maybe she's new, I know if I was new I'd run off like that." Miko chimed in.  
"Really, you, running from a fight. Ya right." Jack said jokingly.  
"I do not know but whoever this new femme is, she was not from cybertron." Optimus said.  
"What do you mean Optimus, she looks cybertronian."  
"I mean, if she was, we would of picked up on her spark signal a long time ago, before she went to the Decepticons." he stated.  
"ya, and she didn't have a autobot or decepticon symbol on her." Smokescreen added in.  
"So what are you saying Optimus?" Ratchet asked.  
"It may seem that the decepticons have not only involved a human forcefully, but they have made her a transformer like us."  
"That is wrong on to many different levels." Raff added in."  
"It does make sense though, You saw the news six months ago right." Jack said.  
"Ya the story about the missing girl. A-A-A-Amanda Balkrie." Miko said widely.  
"You think they took her." Bulkhead said.  
"Yes I do, I also think we..."  
"Should not get involved." Raff said quickly.  
"I was going to say we should try and help her. Why would you say that Raff."  
"Only because I believe she does not need our help and that she probably already has a plan devised out." he said typing at his computer.  
"Why would you think that." Miko said confused.  
"Uh, well here's the thing, Amanda... is my cousin."  
"Your cousin, and you don't want to help her!" Miko yelled.  
"Miko let Raff finish." Ratchet said.  
"Here's the thing. First Amanda would never go to the evil side, and second Amanda is great at making plans and sticking through them. Though whenever someone tries to help her with her knowing or not knowing, something always goes wrong and I have a feeling that if we do try to help her, something will go wrong and she might be thrown in jail or worse killed for real. I just don't want to chance it. I trust her."  
"If Raff trusts Amanda to devise a plan and get through with it then I trust her. From this time on we are to not help her at all, or even try to fight her. In the future she may fight us, and we may fight her but we are to make sure no harm comes to amanda, for Raff's sake and hers." Optimus stated calmly.  
"We understand." everyone said.


	6. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 6

A Girl Anew Chapter 6

**The Birthday Surprise's**

Today was the day ThornRush had been dreading since she came here, the one day she was hoping to be home with her parents. Today was ThornRush's seventeenth birthday.

* * *

{ThornRush would you come down to the medical bay.} Knockout commed.  
ThornRush turned to her side and sat up, talk about the worst nights sleep. She stood up off her berth and wearily walked down to the med bay.  
She let out a large yawn and sat up on one of the medical berths.  
"Hey Knockout what ya want."  
"I want to show you something I made for you."  
"Aw really."  
"don't get affectionate on me, I created this for your protection." he held up a mask type thing that was green and black.  
"Cool... what is it."  
'It is a face mask so when you fight your face doesn't get scratched."  
"Ah, so how do I put it on."  
"I will be putting it on for you, since you can't reach and see the areas I can. Turn your face towards me." she did what he said and he applied one part of the mask to her with who knows what. She turned her head when he said and he did the same thing to the other side.  
"Try it." ThornRush breathed and concentrated, after a bit her mask came down together.  
The mask reached up to where she would have a nose and on each side it curved down to her neck, leaving her green accents visible.  
"I like it. Thanks." She retracted her mask, slid off the berth and walked back to her quarters.

She arrived back at her quarters, tired and on edge. when she arrived she was instantly greeted by a Drone con.  
"ThornRush Lord Megatron summons you."  
"Ya ya be there in a few."  
"He insist you come immediately."  
"Just leave me alone for now, I'll be there soon."  
"Lord megatron had informed me to..." she growled and turned around.  
"Have You ever had your insides plucked out one by one, from your least important vitals to your most?" The con shook his head.  
"Me neither but I've heard its a slow and painful death so unless you want to figure out how it feels I suggest leaving me be." The con nodded with fear and walked away.

* * *

ThornRush wearlily walked down to the main brig.  
"One of my drone cons has informed me that you threatened him, is this true." Megatron spoke aggressively. She sighed.  
"Yes lord megatron I am sorry, I did not get much rest last night and am in a edgy mood today." She heard a drone con crack a joke about her and she glared at him.  
"What did you need me for?"  
"We need to decipher another set of coordinates I would like you to do it."  
"sure why not." she walked over to the database and messed around with the keyboard, after about five minutes she was back with another set of coordinates.  
"All yours." She walked out without a glance at anyone.

When ThornRush walked up to her quarters she saw knockout lingering outside.  
"Hey, what brings you."  
"Nothing much. I've heard you have been a little up tight today and thought I might ask why."  
"A little wouldn't even scratch that, I'm really uptight today."  
"Well I understand the 'no rest' thing but I can tell something else is up."  
"How?"  
"No one threatens another con with only the excuse of being tired."  
She sighed, and leaned against the door frame. "If you really want to know what's up. Today... Today is my seventeenth Birthday."  
"Ah the human celebration of age, never really understood that concept. So why does this have you bothered."  
"Well this year was supposed to be special. We didn't have enough money for anything last year so my parents saved up for this year. We were going to go on a cruise. so you see - I just this year was going to be special also because this was going to be my younger brothers first real trip."  
"I see. A family vacation," He pondered for a minute. "Well I have to go." with that he turned and left.

* * *

Knockout went to the med bay and pulled up the human internet. He wanted to browse different places to go. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was even doing this, he just wanted to help out ThornRush. That first night she assumed her car form and overheard of her death he couldn't help stoping himself from feeling for her. He wanted her to be happy.  
The internet popped up and he typed in the search box for 'favorite places girls like to visit'  
"Fiji no. L.A no. New York no. blah, blah, blah. Nothing." he slammed his fist against the computer. An add popped up on the screen and it looked perfect.  
"Iceland, green, lush, full of life. Looks perfect." he found the coordinates and walked out of the med bay.

* * *

ThornRush tried her face mask multiple times, letting it slide on then off. She had nothing else better to do than this, otherwise she would be in a bikini on a cruise bathing in the sun.  
"Knock, knock."  
"Who, is, there."  
"Just me, I thought you'd like to see something."  
"what?"  
"Follow me." she stood up and followed knockout to the spacebridge. he typed in a few cooridnates and they walked through.

On the other side it was beautiful. They stood up on a sheer side cliff. The grass was lush and green, with gorgeous flowers sprouted along the cliffs line. Below them was the ocean, a few whales jumped out only to land back in, dolphins did the same. And If you looked hard enough you could see fishermen in their boats. Behind them was a even more amazing, forests so green it seemed as if they glowed.  
"I- it's beautiful. theres no words to describe how wonderful this place is."  
"i'm glad you like it. I know it's not a cruise but I thought getting you out would be a great idea." ThornRush let a few tears roll down her face. She hugged him, and never wanted to let go.  
After a few minutes she moved back and looked into his blood red eyes.  
"You are right this may be no cruise, but it is the best gift anyone could have ever given me. Thank you." she said smiling the happiest smile Knockout had ever seen on her.  
"Your welcome." he said sincerely. knockout and ThornRush walked along the cliffs edge, admiring the ocean view.  
"The last time I came to the ocean it was with my family and my cousins family."  
"Really. when was that."  
"Two years ago. Gosh I miss that day. I remember me and my cousin were out in the waves playing and building sandcastles. I.." she started to laugh. "I remember my cuz building his castle too close to the waves, and when my aunt went to go get a picture all you saw was a wave splashing down on him. My cuz is the smartest kid in the world when he is around electronics, but not when he is around sandcastles."  
"Sounds like you have a great cousin. What's his name?"  
"Rafael, but family and friends call him Raff."

* * *

Knockout stiffened up a bit. Raff, one of the autobots human allies was her... cousin. This was not good. He had to tell her, no he shouldn't. He looked over to ThornRush and saw a sparkling's smile on her, how could he take that away. He couldn't do it. Knockout decided to keep things under wraps even with megatron. He knew that if Megatron knew this he would use it against her by kidnapping Raff if she ever got out of hand. Today was her birthday and he seemed to know how hard it was for her today. He decided to spend the day with her and let her keep the smile.

* * *

"you ok?" he looked up only to meet ThornRush's sparkling blue optics.  
"Ya I'm fine." She gave him a look of concern and then walked on.  
"So how did you find the coordinates for this place, old relic hunt."  
"Ya something like that." He didn't want to tell her about searching the web for it.  
"Cool, so what did you find here?"  
"I wouldn't know, I wasn't assigned to this relic hunt."  
"But you knew the coordinates."  
"Yes...uh.. because I was the one assigned to the spacebride, it was just in case any con needed medical attention. We were under the impression this place was covered in ice."  
She laughed at him. "You can't just go off of names, you have to look at the history."  
"Ya how so."He sat down on the edge of the cliff and motioned for ThornRush to sit too.  
"Well for example," she said sitting down next to him. "your name, Knockout. If I hadn't met you I would be under the impression you were a street-fighter not a doctor."  
"Oh, that's nice to know." He said sarcastically. ThornRush brought her knees up to her chest and stared out into the ocean. She noticed that they had walked downhill from their starting point, because she could feel the ocean mist against her face.

"You know ThornRush I haven't gotten time to know you."  
"What do you mean."  
"I would like to know your past, when you were human."  
"Really, you want to hear about my past, I bet yours is more interesting."  
"How about a deal, you tell me your past I'll tell you my past.  
"Deal, where do you want me to start?"  
"How about the beginning."  
"Well not much to know, but. I was born.  
at two my biological father died of some rare disease.  
At four my mother remarried to my new father, he is very kind hearted and treated me as if i were his own, oh and that is where Raff comes in he is my step cousin.  
At nine my parents had Ian my little brother, We grew a bond together that seemed unseperable.  
I grew up in a middle class family, we lived a good family life with strong bonds.  
I was a freestyle dancer, I played ball sports with friends for fun.  
and then I turned sixteen got ripped away from my family and you know the rest. Now you."  
"uh.. I was born on cybertron, before the cybertronian war.  
According to history I was routy, untamable and loved to take things apart without putting them back together.  
I lived in a lower class sector with only my mother who might I add was narcacistic and worried about her looks all the time."  
"Like mother like son." ThornRush interupted.  
"Not finished. At the age of twelve the war for cybertorn came and my mother chose the decepticon side, I followed.  
Before I turned fourteen my mother was shot and died in my arms, I then wanted to become a doctor.  
At the age of sixteen I was studying to be a doctor, and at the age of twenty I was commissioned to the war to help the wounded decepticon soldiers. And then we came to earth. the rest is war history."  
ThornRush's optics were wide open.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, past is past."  
"Well if it's any constellation to you, I'm here." She said resting her head on his shoulder. and closing her optics.  
"Thanks." He wrapped an arm around her and closed his optics.  
She shot her optics open and looked around.  
~what am I doing, I'm not getting feelings for him am I? No I can't be, I'm just progressing my plan.~  
She looked up to see Knockout with his optics closed and his body still.  
~He's so handsome when he's still, kind of like a calm painting.  
Snap out of it, don't fall for it...  
Well maybe just today I can let go, just today.~  
she reclosed her optics and sat there feeling the warmth of Knockout's body.

* * *

ThornRush woke up to the sound of trees rustling. It was still day so She couldn't of been asleep for long.  
She felt her head pressed against warm metal and looked to see that she was lying down besides Knockout.  
The rustling came back. She stood up and quietly walked towards the forest. The rustling became louder as she got closer. ThornRush peeked in through the trees and saw two kids,a boy and girl digging for something, along beside them was the purple and pink accented femme bot. More rustling came and a younger boy walked out of a bush holding a handheld device, it was Raff. She felt tears begin to form in her optics.  
"Are we done yet?" The human girl whined.  
"Not until we find a plant, we need one for our project." The older boy exclaimed.  
"Arcee, jack, Miko come here, I found something." Raff knelt down near a bright red flower with small spikes inside.  
"What is that?" Miko asked excitedly.  
"A spine-root flower, very rare, and very poisonous. Because of their rarity they are not allowed to be taken out of their growing grounds, but we can take a spike out for our project."  
"Well we got that, why don't we head over to the cliff edge for some other flowers." Jack said standing up. They walked out of the forest and ThornRush sunk in. She stepped back only to be yelled at.  
"Watch where you're stepping." A girl voice said.  
"Ah!" ThornRush spun around and tripped on a branch sending her backwards out of the forest.  
She stood back up to see knockout getting ready to fight Arcee. He swift kicked her in the legs and she fell to the ground. Knockout took one of the kids in his grasp not realizing who he grabbed.  
"RAFF!" Miko and jack said in unsision. Arcee went to grab him, but Knockout stopped her by putting his sharp finger to Raff's throat.  
"Uh-uh-uh." he said devilishly.  
"Knockout! Put him down!"  
"Wha-." he turned to see ThornRush heading towards him fuming. He looked down to the boy and to her, realizing his mistake. She pulled Raff out of his grasp and held him.  
"Don't worry I'll make sure he won't hurt you." she said kindly. glaring at Knockout.  
"You sound familiar." Raff said a bit confused.  
"I get that a lot."  
"Wait. Amanda is that you?" He said pushing up his glasses.  
"Huh, I haven't been called that in forever."  
"I'm so glad to see you." He stated hugging her thumb. Tears rolled down his eyes.  
"Me to." she pulled him closer to her and let out a tear.  
ThornRush pulled him away and stared at him, it had been well over seven months since she has seen any other human, especially family. Everyone looked at them oddly, and Raff told them he would be there in a few. The other kids and femme wandered to the cliff edge in search of icelandic flowers. ThornRush Wiped away Raffs tears and her own.  
"So you're one of them?" Raff asked.  
"Ya, been like this for a while."  
"How?" She looked up at knockout and then walked away.  
"Experiment."  
"Oh. Can you become human again?"  
"I don't know never tried."  
"You could." She nodded and blinked away a few tears.  
"Your mom and dad are doing fine, it has been hard for all of us but their coping." he saidtrying to make her feel better.  
"And Ian?"  
"Well It has been really hard on him. He's run away a couple times, and a few weeks ago your mom caught him trying to steal fifteen pills of her anti-depressents."  
"He tried to commit suicide?"  
"Ya, he's doing better."  
"Raff do me a favor," she looked around and leaned in. "Tell Ian when you can that I am alive and well, tell him who I am and everything. But only him." He smiled in agreement. ThornRush walked over to the others and set him down. Before he left she blinked four times and he blinked back at her once.  
She headed back to knockout.

* * *

What was all that talking and blinking about?" Miko asked.  
"Nothing, just private family matters. The blinking is our is our code. She blinked four times." Raff stated back.  
"And what does that mean?" followed jack.  
"It means she has a plan." He said looking back before following Everyone through the Spacebridge to the base.

* * *

"How could you." She said walking back to knockout.  
"Could what."  
"Don't play dumb with me, you grabbed a kid and threatened them, and not just anyone my cousin."  
"I wasn't actually going to hurt him, even arcee knew that I wouldn't but she still couldn't take any chances."  
"Ough, you men are just."  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing."  
"I took you out here to let you relax now how about we go sit on the cliff."  
She sighed, even though he made a stupid mistake he was helping her.  
"Ok." she gave a halfhearted smile. They both sat on the cliff edge and looked out towards the ocean. They sat and watched as day turned into night and the stars came out one by one.  
"Beautiful aren't they." she said awing the sky.  
"Ya, you know if you were a star you would be the most beautiful and brightest. like the North Star."  
She felt herself blush, she hadn't even known transformers could blush.  
"Well if I'm the North Star what are you?"  
"I am a simple transformer, who was lost. I found you, followed along on your training and everything in between. I even fell for your love trap."  
"My what!?"  
"Don't underestimate me, I admit I act like I shouldn't but I am smart and can see a trap when it is placed."  
"So the..."  
"Yes the night we got your car form, I knew at least after thinking about it for a while. But I knew deep down inside, your were breaking apart."  
"I'm not weak." She said hugging her knees and whispering.  
"No. But you are human. I may of changed a few things about your appearance and insides, but you lived your life being human I cannot change that."  
"So why are you even being kind to me then,you since it was all and...?"  
"Act. Because I admire you and your courage. You are sticking up for yourself and your family, you are willing to lay down your life for them and will do anything to return to your family. That is one thing I lacked, I could of died instead of my mother but I cheated death and instead she paid the price, I regret that. You though don't seem afraid of death, and you most certainly aren't a coward."  
"So you want to help me?"  
"Maybe, but more than anything I want to love you." He pulled her into his grasp and kissed her passionately. She became entranced, life seemed to slow down that moment and not move at all.

* * *

Megatron stared at the screen. He knew something would come up by sending laserbeak out and he was right. She was playing mind games with Knockout and he intended to stop them. But since he now knew that Raff is her cousin, he could use that against her.  
"Soundwave you can summon laserbeak back, I have all the information I need. Just make sure the spacebridge is enough away's so ThornRush and Knockout can't hear or see anything." Soundwave nodded and walked out to the spacebridge.

* * *

Knockout and thornRush stayed for a few more hours. They talked about different things, and walked along the shoreline. ThornRush never wanted to return to the nemesis she wanted to stay here with knockout.  
She felt just like a human again, talking, laughing, telling past stories, and just being her normal self that she hadn't been in seven months.  
"This was the best Birthday Present anyone could have ever given me. Thank you so much." She leaned up and kissed him.  
"You're welcome, anytime. Speaking of time we need to get back."  
"Do we have to?" she said pouting.  
"Yes, I do have duties to attend to tomorrow."  
"Alrrright." He commed a con requesting a spacebridge. a few seconds later the green light came before them, and they walked through.

Upon arriving back, they went their separate ways, biding each other good-night. ThornRush walked back to her quarters and fell right to sleep hoping to see knockout again tomorrow.

* * *

Knockout walked back to the med bay, his quarters were set right behind it so that if there were any emergencies he could arrive when needed.. As he entered the bay he was greeted by megatron.  
"Ah, knockout how was your little trip today."  
"Uh.. fine lord megatron, I never told anyone about going on a trip."  
"Iceland, am I correct?"  
"Yes." Knockout said uneasily, he knew something was up, but didn't know what.  
"Tell me knockout do you know that ThornRush has been playing mind games on you."  
"Yes, but I have them under control."  
"I saw that, and would you call kissing her under control."  
"How did you?"  
"I have my ways, let's just say laserbeak has proved useful to us... Prep him." Megatron walked out and drone cons grasped Knockout by the arms and strapped him to one of the medical berths. Before he could protest something hit him hard against his helm and he was knocked out.

* * *

**What will happen**?

**Please Review**


	7. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 7

TFP: A Girl Anew, chapter 7

**Remember me**

ThornRush practically jumped off of her berth. She wanted to go see Knockout and talk to him. After yesterday, her feelings for him had come alive and she wanted to show him.  
She walked down to the med bay with a hidden smile behind her face mask, thinking of her birthday present he had given her, the best she had ever had. A trip to iceland and a kiss. She retracted her mask before arriving at the med bay.  
Upon entering she stood in shock. Knockout laid on one of the medical berths passed out with some kind of large wire connected to his CPU and the database.  
"What are you doing!" she yelled. Soundwave looked up from the computer and then back.  
"I said. What are you doing!" She yelled again. This time Soundwave didn't bother to look at her. She rushed over to knockout in hopes to unattache the wire. She reached her hand to it but was stopped by a voice.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she looked up to see megatron, standing in the doorway.  
"And why not."  
"The reason being, if you do, you could run the possibility of erasing his whole memory."  
"What do you mean." She said concerned.  
"I mean because of your little love stunt you have made us resort to erasing part of his memory." she looked at him worriedly. "Oh don't worry not all of is memory, just the times you manipulated him into thinking he loved you."  
"He doesn't think, he knows." She said folding her arms. Megatron growled at her.  
"In my ship we do not do love."  
"Oh come on, you've had to love at least once in your life, you can't be that cold."  
"What did you just say to me!?"  
"Nothing you should be concerned with, you just worry about those stupid relics of yours." She saw him clench his fists and come for her. She dodged him and slipped out of the way, making Megatron stumble over himself. He gained control and charged for her again, this time landing a large fist in her abdomen. She stumbled back into the hallway.  
Regaining her composure ThornRush managed to doge another punch. She slid up her mask, gained her fighting stance and stood before megatron. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"Why fight when you know you are going to lose."  
"Because this is personal." She swung for him and he stopped her by grabbing her fist in his hand. She smiled and used her left leg to knock out his legs from under him. He let go and fell.  
"Little trick I picked up from my dad, they fall for it every time." He growled again this time louder and more violently.  
"You dare make a fool out of me!"  
"Actually you made a fool out of yourself."  
"You cannot win, and when you lose I will throw you in incarceration!"  
"Make you a deal," She put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers. "You win you can throw me in incarceration, and make me search for coordinates or whatever you want. But... if I win you find out a way to make me human again, and let me go back to my family."  
"Deal." He charged for her and she took a punch in the right cheek. She swung at him with her elbow and left a gash in his chest. Both stepped back and examined their wounds for a few seconds and then charged at each other again.

Minutes passed and still ThornRush and Megatron fought. By now they had gathered a crowed of megatrons drone cons and loyal servants.  
She stood before him on the tip of her feet with both wrists clasped in each hand struggling to get free. He looked at her and she looked at him.  
"You know what megatron." She said smiling behind her mask.  
"What, you giving up."  
"Nope this is gonna hurt." She shot up her right knee and jabbed it into his groin. He toppled over groaning. She Stood over him and spoke in a deep calm voice.  
"Never mess with a girls personal life, or you will regret it. Somehow you managed to mess with mine." She walked away turning her back to him.  
Megatron slowly worked his way up. When he got back his strength, he rammed into ThornRush and made her crash hard into the nemesis's floor. Two drone cons grabbed her by the feet and dragged her down to incarceration.

* * *

Knockout sat up from the berth and shook his helm, He felt like the world was spinning in every direction possible.

"I am glad you are awake Knockout." He heard a deep voice say.  
"What happened to me?" He looked over to where the voice was coming from and made out megatrons figure.  
"We erased part of your memory."  
"You did what!"  
"Do not be alarmed we merely erased necessary parts."  
"Which parts?"  
"The ones where ThornRush manipulated you into loving her."  
"I don't remember anything of that sorts."  
"Good then the procedure went well." Megatron walked out and left Knockout to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

ThornRush slowly regained her conciseness, looking around she saw steel walls and bars.  
~Scrap I'm in jail.~ She stood up wavily and shuffled to the bars.  
"Let me out." She murmured drowsily. The drone con just stood there.  
"Come on bucket head, let me out." He still stood there.  
After a few minutes of gripping the bars and letting her headache die down, the drone con moved over and Megatron walked past him.  
"I am glad you are awake."  
"Why would you care?"  
"Because I need you to decipher coordinates for me."  
"And why...would...I..do...that." She felt her headache coming back.  
"Because I won."  
"I distinctly remember I won."  
"Do not fight with me."  
"Ah well, either way, i crossed my fingers. Human way of secretly saying the promise or deal is fake."  
"Even if the deal was fake or not, if you don't find those coordinated for me he dies."  
"He who?" Megatron held up a human in his hand. "Raff! Let him go, he is nothing to you."  
"Oh, but he is something to you, would you say. He is your cousin after all."  
She gasped. "How di-did you know? Unless you have been spying on me, how dare... you!"  
"I run this ship I can do whatever I want." He threw Raff into a glass tube and hung it in front of ThornRush's cell.  
"Fine, i'll do what you want." She looked at Raff who was leaning against the glass telling her not to do it.  
"You can start tomorrow, right now I need your CPU to be working fully. I will be having you see knockout." She let a small smile slip her face, but Megatron was not hesitant to erase it. "Oh but don't worry, we have erased every single last memory of you and him happily alone together, he now only remembers you as his untamed experiment."  
Her smile turned into an angry frown "You cruel...cruel...thing...you."  
He snickered. "Is that the best you got."  
"Well no, but I was raised bette than you."  
"Don't change the subject on me."  
"I wasn't." She said rolling her optics and folding her arms. Megatron growled and reached his hand through the bars, lifting her chin with his finger.  
"I will be watching your every move, so do not even try and manipulate Knockout again, or I will send you to the scrap yard... in pieces." She backed away and scowled at him.  
"Not like I could do any harm anymore."  
"Bring her to the medical bay I want her fully responsive for when she finds my coordinates."  
Her cell opened and she was immidialtly cuffed and shoved down the hall.

* * *

ThornRush sat down on one of the berths in the medical bay, her hands were cuffed and a chain hung down from the cuffs to a latch on the berth. The drone con walked away leaving her alone.  
Knockout walked in holding a electronic pad, which she guessed had her health records.  
"And you were doing so well." He said shaking his head.  
"What these," she said holding up her hands. "Just a minor set back."  
"I really don't want to have to retrain you any more. Nor do I want to see a working creation of mine be scrapped."  
"Aw you still care." She said sweetly.  
"Care? As far as I know I really don't like you."  
"Oh." He winked at her and turned to get a scanner. "Ooohhh." She winked back confused. He scanned her and checked her vitals.  
"You seem good and healthy for now."  
"What is that supposed to mean. For now."  
"If you keep up your act towards megatron, he won't be so lenient on harming you."  
"Don't care I can take a hit, he's just a big bully in a metal disguise."  
"This bully can turn you onto little pieces of metal in under one minute with his bare hands... For now I need to take off this face mask of yours... where did you even get it?"  
"You."  
"Funny, I don't remember doing that."  
"You probably wouldn't." He leaned in and started to take it off, he then leaned in more as if he needed a closer look and whispered into her audio receptors.  
"I'll talk to you later in private."  
"Uh ok." she whispered back jokingly, confused with what Knockout was up to.  
He stood back and looked at her, and then to the door.  
"She is ready to be taken back." The drone con came and led her back down to her cell.

* * *

Raff stared at his cousin with sincerity.  
"Is there any way you could let him into my cell?" She asked while being shoved in through the door. "Please I really want to talk to him." The drone con sighed, took Raff out of the tube and set him into her cell. He then turned and shuffled with a few switches before a electrified green light covered the bars. ThornRush touched with her finger and immidialtly retracted.  
"Electric, no one can get through. " She sat down in the corner and motioned for Raff to come over. He walked over to her and she picked him up in her hand.  
"I hate this place." He said sitting down in her hand.  
"You and me both."  
"So how long have you been down here?"  
"Mmm. Not long maybe a few hours, how long has he had you."  
"Same. So why are you here?"  
"Got into a big fight with Megatron over a few insults. How did you get here?"  
"I was out riding with my guardian BunmbleBee and we were ambushed from behind and front. Bee set me down on a high rock trying to keep me safe, but a con grabbed me and took me here."  
"Well, don't worry I will make sure nothing happens to you." She set him down beside herself and closed her optics, she still had a surging headache and wondered what was wrong.

* * *

"Amanda, Amanda... ThornRush." She awoke to her cousin talking to her.  
"What?" She answered drowsily.  
"I think I heard megatron down the hall." She stood up in time that Megatron appeared before her.  
"Are you ready to find some coordinates?" She looked to Raff and then back.  
"Yes."  
"Cuff her and cage the boy then bring them up to the main brig." Megatron walked away and both were immediately cuffed and caged.  
"I'm scared cuz." Raff whispered  
"Don't be, as long as I do what they want you will be safe." She gave him a brave smile and he returned one.  
As they entered the main brig, ThornRush's cuffs were connected to a chain at the Main Computer, and Raff's cage was hung just far enough for him to be out of reach.  
"I want you to decipher the rest of the coordinates."  
"I can't do that!" She said with bewilderment.  
"Oh I think you can, for if you don't blood will be shed, and it won't be blue."  
"Fine, but I obviously can't find coordinates, when my hands are bound." He growled at her deeply.  
"Uncuff her hands and cuff her feet." She was uncuffed and held forcefully until the drone cons could cuff her feet. She got to work deciphering coordinates with a trick up her arm.  
~ Ok, Just like unscramble me, you could take one part of a specific letter flip it around and make a totally different letter, so could you with unscrambling coordinates. Easy as pie, I hope.~  
Hours past and thornRush was still unscrambling coordinates while Raff sat in his cage on the verge of falling asleep.  
"Can I take a break?"  
"Lord Megatron has told us you are not allowed to break until you are finished." A drone con answered.  
"Please. I have deciphered fifteen o more for you already and right now I have a massive headache."  
"Lord..." Megatron walked in seeming mad.  
"ThornRush." he bellowed. "Knockout has requested to see you about your health."  
"I thought I was fine."  
"Apparently you aren't." A drone con uncuffed her feet and recuffed her hands. the con unchained ThornRush and pushed her down to the main brigs door.  
"Wait. What about Raff."  
"He can stay here until you come back."  
"No I would like if he came with me, I may be your prisoner but I intend to make sure he is safe."  
"Fine, but don't try anything stupid." A drone con picked up Raff's cage and carried him down to the med bay along with thornRush.  
Two drone con's chained ThornRush up and set Raff's cage down, soon after they left when Knockout entered the bay.  
"Why am I down here, I thought I was perfectly fine."  
"Well you were, until I looked over your CPU scans again and saw something peculiar." He uncuffed her hands and pulled her up.  
"You trust me, after what I did to Megatron?" Silence. He took her arm and pulled her into a more private room.  
"Hey where are you taking me?"  
"My quarters I have to talk to you."  
"Well whatever you say to me my cousin can hear it too."  
"About more personal matters." They walked into his quarters and a door slid shut behind them. Knockout looked around as if making sure no one was watching them.  
"Alright listen carefully. You may of been told that parts of my memory have been erased, right." She nodded. "Ok, here's the thing, back on cybertron when I was going through training to be a doctor I entered into being a test subject for a experiment."  
"Ya so."  
"You don't understand," He said wavering his hands "This experiment was where they put a chip inside of my CPU, this chip would enable me to save memories I wanted to save, if those memories ever got erased the chip would insert the saved memories into my CPU enabling me to remember those erased memories." She just stared at him confused. "ThornRush." He said deeply grabbing her shoulders. "The memories I saved were the ones of us, that first night, your birthday and our kiss."  
"So you remember everything?"  
"Yes everything, and I still love you. One way or another, I will get you out of here." Tears formed in her optics, and she hugged him.  
"I love you to. Do me a favor and get Raff out before me, he needs to be safe." Knockout nodded.  
"We have to go before they see were not there." He led her out and recuffed her hands.  
"Now about your head. Have you been having headaches?"  
"Yes massive ones. In fact I feel another one coming." She held her head.  
"Alright well here's my theory."  
"Megatron can throw a punch." She laughed halfheartedly.  
"Well yes, but somehow when you hit your head on the ground a closed, unable to use section of your CPU was opened. Like the Relics our CPU's can enable us to have certain powers but that part has been closed off for mellenias due to past obsticles our ancestors encountered. I think your's is re-opening and will allow you to have a power of a relic."  
"Cool, when will I know?"  
"Most likely when your headaches die down you will find out. That is all I needed to tell you." He unchained her, grabbed Raff's cage and walked them down to the main Brig.  
"Lord Megatron, I have re-examined her and found that part of her CPU has a slight crack. Nothing harmful, but if you want her fully working I would suggest her to rest for the day. Tomorrow the crack should be healed." Megatron growled and had ThornRush and Raff sent back to the cell.

* * *

Knockout looked to his computer, ThornRush asked if he could get Raff to safety and he said yes, that needed to be his top priority now. He wrote a short riddle message to the autobots of a time and place of where they could meet Raff, and how he was in danger. He scrambled it so the autobots would not know it was him who sent the message.

* * *

"That's odd." Ratchet said looking to their computer.  
"What is it ratchet?" Jack asked.  
"It's a cyrpted message but I can't tell who sent it."  
"What does it say?" Arcee said now curious.  
"It says. Seven today no later than tomorrow, the green and lush forest path you should follow. It is a place you did see before, a marvelous place where you saw a thorn. A small young boy his safety at hand, will be waiting for you near the sand. Do not be late for his life is at stake. oddest message I have ever seen."  
"That's because it's a riddle, we have to figure it out. I love riddles." Miko chimed in.  
"First we should break it down. Seven today no later than tomorrow, must mean meet after seven but before tomorrow." Jack said.  
"The green and lush forest path you should follow, that just means we will be before or in a forest." Arcee stated.  
"It is a place you did see before, a marvelous place where you saw a thorn. Well we've seen a lot of places. One with a thorn I just do... wait I got it Iceland isn't that where we saw Raff's cousin ThornRush. You saw a thorn, means ThornRush." Miko said.  
"Good going Miko." Jack added delighted.  
"A small young boy his safety at hand. Who could that be."  
Bumblebee beeped in.  
Ratchet translated "Your right bumblebee, it must be Raff, he is small and in the hands of the decepticons. Who if he went missing would have his safety on the line."  
"Will be waiting for you by the sand. The beach, there was a beach there. So we just travel back to where we started follow the green path out to the sand an whala. I can't wait." Miko said excitedly.  
"Oh no you're not going, you will be staying right here, by the time we show up there could be decepticons there." Ratchet said strictly  
"Awww. Party pooper." Miko sat down on the couch with her arms folded.  
"Since everyone else is out, I will be having Arcee and Bumblebee go out and get Raff."

* * *

ThornRush sat down in the corner and Raff walked over.

"Are you doing ok."  
"Ya fine, my head just hurts, like crazy."  
"I hope you feel better soon."  
"Me to." She started to whisper. "Raff if Knockout comes and tries to take you don't fight back, ok." He just looked at her but before he could protest she was already asleep.  
"Ok."

* * *

Hope you liked it :)  
So my next chapter is going to most likely be my last for this story. I am working on another story though.


	8. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 8: Part 1

TFP: A Girl Anew, chapter 8: Part 1

**A hero to bring her home**

Five days she had been in that cell with her lingering headache. Raff was safe but she still worried about him. Each day she was made to decipher coordinates. A few that she gave were true coordinates but she was saving the lies for last.  
"Wake up." ThornRush turned over to face the wall.  
"Wake up prisoner."  
"That won't work you have to use force." A familiar voice said, but she was to tired to make it out. She listened as the bars slid open and a con walk in. She heard a faint buzzing noise and then felt a terrible electric flow surge through her body.  
"OOOOWWWW! Get that thing away from me!" She pushed the con away and stood up. "Knockout what are you doing here so early?"  
"This." He smashed the con's head with his elbow into the wall. "Come with me."  
"After you had him poke me with a electrifier. Keep dreaming." She folded her arms.  
"I forgot about our love remember, I'm just your trainer and creator." Groaning she shuffled her way to the open bars and walked out.  
"It's nice to be on the other side without cuffs."  
"Ya, let's go, we don't have much time before someone notices something is up. We have to hurry." He slapped cuffs onto her hands.  
"Hey I was enjoying my freedom."  
"This is just for looks, I'll free you when we get off."  
"How are we going to get off, without them tracing our history from the spacebridge?"  
"I have a plan." He dragged her to the medical bay and set her down onto one of the berths chaining her cuffs to it.  
"Is this really necessary."  
"I told you this is just for looks." He scurried through some droors.  
"Here they are."  
"What are 'they'?"  
"Remember when you found that ring that transformed you from car to jet."  
"Ya."  
"Well I took out the stone, replaced it with a fake of course, and cut in half. After that I created two identical rings that have the same power. This is how we are going to get off."  
"Awesome. But how can we transform into jets if we don't have any to scan."  
"I studied the rings history and found that you don't need to scan anything, it takes your original form if you were a car or jet and fixes it to be jet or car." She stared at the rings, they were silver with a black gem in the middle. Knockout unchained ThornRush and led her to the top of the uncuffed her and she threw them over the side.  
"You ready?"  
"Maybe." He slipped a ring onto himself and one onto her.  
They both lost their wheels and doors which were replaced with wings, engines and a cockpit. "So how do we do this. transform and then fly?"  
"Nope fly then transform." He grabbed her by the hand and ran for the edge.  
"Knockout what are you... ahhhhhhh!"  
"Transform. Transform." She tried but she was to scared.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can." He held her hand. "We'll transform together. Ready?" She nodded and they both transformed into sleek fighter jets. They shot off faster than the eye could see away from the nemesis.  
"So how long until they notice that were gone?"  
"Not long." Just then Knockout got a comm.  
{Knockout where are you, Megatron has been looking everywhere for you.} Starscream said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
{I am out. What does he need.}  
{He wants to know the whereabouts of ThornRush, she has disappeared and we can not find her.}  
{How should I know.}  
{You are her creator, knowing her whereabouts is your job.} ThornRush flew close to knockouts cockpit and spoke into the com-link."  
{I'm right her stiletto.}  
{She is with you, She was not permitted out of her cell.} Starscream stated angered.  
{Consider this my resignation.} Knockout hung up.  
"You're never going back?"  
"Why spend the rest of my life on a dusty old ship when I can start anew with you."  
"Awww...oow." ThornRush lost altitude and crashed into the desert ground. She transformed and held her head as knockout descended, transformed and came up to her.  
"Are you all right?" He said with worry in his voice.  
"Ya just..." She cringed. "Another head..ache... but this time... worse." She grabbed her head with both hands and cried. "It hurts... so bad." Knockout sat next her and pulled her into his arms cradling both her body and head.  
"Just lay still, I'm here." She looked up to him.  
"You know. You would make a great..." She shut her optics.  
"Great what. Just keep talking."  
"A great father someday." She fell limp and Knockout panicked.  
"ThornRush you ok. Listen to me, respond." A bright light engulfed her and grew smaller until it reached a human size.  
The light faded and a human girl rested in knockout's hands. She had long black hair and had on a green shirt matched with a black leather jacket and black denim pants. She also had a pair of green and black high heels on. The girl moved and awoke in his hand.  
"Knockout is that you?"  
"Yes." He smiled, the girl he fell in love with was gorgeous as a con and human.  
"Why are you so big?" She looked down to see human hands and almost stumbled off off of knockout's hand. "I'm human. I"M Amanda. oh how I have longed to see this body again." She looked to her hands again and saw something was missing. "The ring where's my ring." She spotted it on the ground next to knockout's leg.  
She hopped off, ran towards it and tried to drag it. "This...Thing...is more heavy...than I remember."  
"Well of course it is meant for two ton metal machines."  
"Metal machine, no highly sophisticated being. Looks like someone has worked on their narcissism." She said turning around.  
"What can I say. Love changes a mech." Amanda climbed back up into Knockouts hand and sat.  
"So how do you suppose I changed back?"  
"By my calculations your power made you."  
"But I thought my power, would be after one of the relics."  
"It is... Long ago back on cybertron, many relics were made for our convenience. Among those relics was a special set. These relics were rare and kept away never to be touched, for who ever wore them would be able to turn into a human and disguise themselves on earth. Though they were accidentally destroyed in the war and had never been seen or used again."  
"Why would I weld this power if they were rare and destroyed."  
"My only thought would be because you were once human so it's only reasonable for you to change from one to another."  
"Make's sense... Are you sure all of them were destroyed?"  
"There was rumor once that one survived and landed here on earth but like I said it was a rumor."  
"Where was it rumored to be exactly."  
"They say humans found it and put it in a museum, on the water, in New York." She pondered her thoughts.  
"I know what you're talking about. Lady Liberty, A museum on the water in New York. We could visit it, it would be so much fun." She said girlishly.  
"I guess, but what would you need that relic for?"  
"We could both be humans together, or bots which ever, at any time."  
"I guess it's worth a shot, but isn't stealing against the law here."  
"We won't steal we'll trade. And anyway the relic is rightfully cybertrons, so it belongs to a cybertronian."  
"Ya your right, let's go get back a relic.

* * *

Amanda's plan was simple, they would travel to New York, and then she would take a ride to The Statue Of Liberty. Amanda would buy a replica of the relic and make sure it seemed realistic enough. Before closing she would hide somewhere unnoticeable and stay there until closed. Afterwords, she would trade one for the other and then both would assume jet form and take off.  
"You think this is going to work?" Knockout asked before she left."  
"Yes it is, anyway the autobots or decepticons are bound to find it either way so why not let us get to it first."  
"Ok, see you later tonight."  
"See you." She gave a kiss to his wheel and stepped out.

"Ticket for one please." She opened her new purse she got and took out some money she had earned from selling her new leather jacket, which she had sold for two-hundred dollars. "Thank you." She walked onto the ferry just in time.  
It took the ferry thirty minutes to reach liberty island and by the time she got there Amanda was feeling sick she hated ships of any kind.  
"Welcome to Lady Liberty may I interest you in anything." A vendor asked.  
"Do you have tums."  
"No ma'am."  
"Then no thank you." she smiled and walked off. She entered the Statue of Liberty and was astounded, it was huge and marvelous inside she thought back to her mission and went searching for the relic.  
~from what knockout told me it looks like a golden bracelet. Where could it be?~  
"Hello ma'am." Amanda jumped to someone poking her shoulder. "Oh I am sorry, I was just wondering if you needed help, you seem lost."  
"Oh yes. I am looking for two golden bracelets, I am a small time explorer and heard that they have are the most famed relics to see, and I just wanted to see them for myself."  
"An explorer. Oh wow."  
"Well I guess you couldn't really call me that, I just love finding new things."  
"Either way follow me. These bracelets are in the unknown region of our museum."  
"So I have a question, why wouldn't these be in the smithsonian?"  
"Oh that's easy, these bracelets were found here on Liberty Island while Lady Liberty was being put up. Did you know there is writing on them we believe it to be some kind of forgotten language that people might of once spoke here."  
"Wow, amazing. Would I be able to find them in the gift shop?"  
"Why yes of course they are our most famed exhibit. Here we are." the woman pointed to a small room and Amanda walked in.  
The room was small and possessed only a few unknown relics, it didn't take her much time to find what she was looking for. The bracelets were small but big enough to fit a mans wrist. They looked like cuff links romans would were to protect their wrists from getting hurt of cut off.  
"Writing is on them, in cybertronian but I can't make it out. There so beautiful and in perfect condition." She said to herself.

* * *

Knockout was in his car form, he had sat there for and hour waiting for Amanda. He checked his internal clock, three more hours until closing, not soon enough. Knockout sat there listening to the people talk among themselves about simplistic things not even knowing that aliens lived among them. He almost jumped when a hand knocked on his window.  
"Miko I wouldn't do that if I were you." It sounded like Jack.  
"Don't be a worry-wart we don't even know if it's him, it could be someone with the same taste in design." She said confidently.  
"Knees off the door that's hand painted." Knockout said disgusted.  
"Ya it's him. So what brings you here Knockers?" Miko asked putting her elbow on his hood.  
"None of your business. Not off the hood." He said. Raff walked up cautiously.  
"How is she?" He asked pushing up his glasses.  
"She's fine. Now I'm on break if you don't mind." Knockout was saved by the ferryman telling everyone that this was the last boat to the island. The three walked off. He turned to Amanda's signal and called.

* * *

Amanda walked up to a vendor and ordered a cheeseburger, it had been so long since she had human food. Her phone (which she was equipped with when she turned human) buzzed. She answered taking a bite out of the food.  
{ThornRush.} Knockout spoke first.  
{Amanda} her voice was muffled.  
{Sorry, I just crossed paths with Jack, Miko, and Raff, their headed to the island, and I'm thinking not just for looks.} She swallowed.  
{You think their here for the same reason.} She said taking another large bite.  
{Yes, you have to be careful and fast we need to get to that relic first.}  
{okay.} Her voice was muffled by the food again.  
{What the heck is wrong with your mouth your sounding like it's stuffed with something.}

{It...} another swallow {was, I'm eating, you do not know how good this cheeseburger is.}  
{Good for you, I have to go, just look out.} He hung up and she placed her phone back in her pocket. She wiped her hands and walked away just as the three walked in.

* * *

"Remember our plan we sneak in find a hiding spot and stay till closing. We go get the relic and trade it for this fake ratchet gave us, and leave." Jack said orderly. They left to scout out a good route and to look for cameras that might disrupt their plan.

* * *

Amanda walked into the gift shop and the first thing she saw were the fake golden cuffs, made in children sizes. She walked up to the front desk.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes" A boy about her age answered. "What may I help the pretty lady with."  
"Cheesy much?"  
"Hey it's worth a shot."  
"Good try. I am here looking for a pair of your famed the Golden Bracelets in men sizes. My boyfriend is a collector of Famed objects around museums" she paused and thought about what she said. "if you know what I mean."  
"I know what you mean, don't worry. I'll check in back." The boy left for about five minutes. "you're in luck, we had one pair in the back, anything else for you."  
"One sec." she looked around and picked out a young boy's cap that had the statue of liberty sewn into it, and a king size chocolate bar. "That's it."  
"That will be thirty-four dollars and eighteen cents."  
"Oh wow, that much." She dug through her purse and pulled out a fifty. "Do you take change?"  
"Yes." he took her money and gave her exact change, she took the bag he placed her stuff in and walked out.

* * *

Night came quickly an Amanda sat in a darkened corner of the museum where no one could see her.  
"Good night bill." She heard a woman say.  
"Night Cindy, will I see you tomorrow?" Bill questioned back.  
"Yep, seven a.m." The woman walked out and the man followed.  
Amanda flipped open her phone, it was midnight. She pressed a button and heard a slight buzzing sound. Knockout had programmed her phone to have a electric disrupter which would allow her sneak through rooms unnoticed while the cameras became off-lined by her phone. She popped out of her spot and walked towards the room the bracelets were in. Amanda walked over to the bracelets and looked to where the opening was. She heard voices and ducked behind the pedestal they were placed on.  
"This is where the bracelets are." a familiar boy's voice said.  
"Oh cool there they are. How do you suppose we get in there." A girl replied.  
"Don't know. Raff?"  
"With this, it is a decoder. we just plug it in where ever they put the code for the glass to open and it finds the code."  
Amanda panicked the would have to come behind here to get the access to the panel. She got an idea, Amanda took out some extra change she had and rolled it down both side of the room. Miko and Jack went to go investigate her coin loss and Raff went to get behind the artifacts pedestal. Amanda snuck out as Raff snuck in.  
~Close one.~ she thought.

She grabbed out her fake bracelets and got ready. She heard footsteps and started to panic. The glass shield opened and Amanda took the real bracelets trading them for the fake ones she bought. She rushed out and put the bracelets into her bag. Looking back she didn't notice a person coming at her.  
"Ooff." the two said bumping into each other.  
"Oh scrap." she heard a young girl say. "Who are you?"  
"I am a worker here who are you?" Amanda spoke saying what came to mind.  
"I'm a worker too."  
"You look a bit young."  
"intern. Are you sure you work here I haven't seen you around before."  
"I could say the same with you."  
"Touché. I won't tell if you don't."  
"Deal." Amanda walked past the girl heading for the doors.  
~Again a little too close.~  
She walked up to the doors and used her phone to unscramble the password. Walking out Amanda felt the fresh air and immediately saw a red car parked near the dock.  
"What took you?" Knockout asked.  
"Small encounter, but I got them."  
"Can I see them." She pulled out two golden bracelets and handed them to knockout, which in his hand they grew larger. He stuck them on and they disappeared.  
"Try them."  
"Give me a second..." he whispered to himself and a bright light engulfed him and it grew smaller until the light stood two inches above Amanda. The light dissipated and a man with fiery red hair that spiked and a small goatee stood in its place. He wore a red black and yellow hinted button up T-shirt, his pants were black with red designs and white accents. his eyes were a piercing blood red and his car door designs were tattooed onto his fore arms.  
"You look good human." Amanda said womanly.  
"Whew, I am glad that's over with, that feeling is just ugh." He shook his body as if a spider were on it." She laughed.  
"Well as a human you need a human name. Let's see you look like a... Damion."  
"Sounds good, now all I need is a mirror." he said grazing his fingers through his hair.  
"We'll get you that later. Right now we have to leave. The kids will be coming out any second." As she said that they saw the doors to the museum open.  
"Scrap, we have to hide." Before they could go anywhere Miko ran up to Amanda and damion stood behind Amanda his back to hers.  
"You stuck here."  
"No I have a ride."  
"who's that behind you?" Miko said peering over her shoulder.  
"No one." A man answered.  
"You sound an awful lot like knockout."  
"Who?"  
She jumped out in front of him. "You."  
"Ahh!" Damion bumped into Amanda and almost knocked her over.  
"You scream like a girl."Miko started to laugh hard. Damion looked to Amanda who was also laughing.  
"You do kinda sound like a girl when you scream."  
"Thanks for the support." He folded his arms. She grabbed one shoulder with her hand.  
"Don't worry were not laughing at you." She stared into his eyes and burst out laughing. "okay maybe we are but just a little." He rolled his eyes as Jack and Raff came over to investigate.  
"Miko are you ok." Jack asked.  
""I'm...I'm fine, just a laugh attack. Whew." She stood up straight.  
Jack turned to Amanda.  
"Who are you?"  
"Amanda Balkrie. Probably known as ThornRush to you."  
Raff stepped up to her. "How did you become human?"  
"Long story, How about I give you a ride and I'll tell you."  
"Amanda we shouldn't we don't know what kind of germs these human could have." Damion said eyeing them.  
"Knockout, how dare you this is my cousin and his friends."  
"I knew it!" Miko exclaimed.  
"How did you become human?" Jack asked confused.  
"Long story short those bracelets you have are fake, from the gift shop. I have the real ones." Amanda answered.  
"I told you they were to plasticy to be real." Miko said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Why do you have them." Amanda stared at the ground not knowing what to say. Miko looked at her.  
"Oooohhhh. I get it, you wanted the bracelets to have knockout turn human so he could be with you as a human. Awww."  
Raff walked up to his cousin.  
"But Knockout is a con, why would you be with him?"  
"I'm right here you know and it's Damion." He exclaimed rudely folding his arms.  
"I am with Knockout because he is changed and I love him." Amanda spoke softly.  
A green light appeared in front of the kids.  
"Come on this is our ride home." Jack said walking through the Ground-bridge. Miko and Raff followed. The light disappeared leaving Amanda and Damion alone.  
"You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Both returned to being transformers, changed to jet mode and flew off.  
"Are you all right."  
"Ya I just can't shake off the feeling of guilt."  
"You shouldn't have to feel guilty for anything."  
"Thank you."  
"Now where would you like to go?"  
"Home, if we could. First though can we make a short food stop, I need energy."  
"Sure, we'll stop at the closest restaurant."

* * *

I have the second part halfway written, I was going to make one all together but it came out to long. Hope you enjoy!:)


	9. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 8: Part 2

ThornRush and Knockout flew for a couple hours before arriving at a small town west of New York. Before entering the town they landed and transformed from there they made themselves human. Damion's stomach loudly groaned.  
"I'm dying." He cried out. Amanda laughed at him.  
"No silly you're hungry, let's go eat. I have a hundred dollars left, enough for a good meal." They walked into town, it was small and quant it definitely fit the profile of the fifteen people the sign said lived there. A man with dark brown hair and plump in a well put suit walked up to them.  
"You must be visitors." He said politely in a southern accent.  
"Is it that obvious." Damion blurted under his breath, Amanda jabbed him in the side with her elbow.  
"Yes We're just passing through for a bite to eat." She answered.  
"Welcome to our small town. I am the mayor of this fine place." Amanda and Damion looked around only to see a few shops some houses and a restaurant.  
"Your place is very lovely. Is the restaurant open by any chance?"  
"Twenty-four seven. Jennabell runs the place, I was going there if you would like to walk with me." Damion went to open his mouth but Amanda gave him a death look.  
"That would be great." She replied. The two followed the mayor and were surprised to see most of the towns people there.  
The mayor walked in and spoke "Jennabell we have some visitors." A strawberry blonde woman, with a picnic table pattern dress walked out of the kitchen.  
"Oh, hi ya'll why don't you get yourselves a seat and I'll be right with ya." Her accent was heavy and kind. The mayor walked off to his own seat near a woman and the two walked over to an empty one near the window.  
"Nice night, maybe we could go for a walk afterwards." Amanda said gazing at Damion. He only answered with a 'ya', he was to busy paying attention to his groaning stomach. Jennabell walked up with a couple menus.  
"Go head and order whatever ya'll want it's half price night." Damion snatched up the menu and opened it. The woman just looked at him.  
"Sorry miss he's starved." Amanda spoke apologetically.  
"Don't be so formal you can call me Jennabell." She handed Amanda a menu.  
"Thank you." Jennabell left to serve another table and Amanda turned to damion.  
"You didn't have to be so rude."  
"Sorry, my...uh...stomach is yelling at me." Amanda sighed, no matter how hard she could try she would never be able to remove the decepticon that was inside of him. "What is this stuff." He said pointing to the menu.  
"Food, it's what us humans eat to refuel, just like energon for you transformers." She said not looking away from her menu. "I think I'm going to get the sated salmon with the marinara sauce. You?"  
"Which is best?" Jennabell walked back up to them with a small notebook.  
"So what have ya'll decided to get."  
"Two Sated salmon dishes with the marinara sauce." JennaBell wrote on her paper tablet and walked off.  
Amanda and Damion sat at their booth talking about random things until their food arrived. As they talked Amanda was in her own world, she just couldn't get over the fact that the one con that kidnapped her and and turned her into a transformer is the con she fell in love with and is now running away with from the decepticons, in fact she never in a million years would have imagined something like this ever happening to her. She was snapped back to reality when she smelled the fish.  
"enjoy." JennaBell walked away.  
"So what do you think?" Damion asked her.  
"Think what?" said Amanda taking a sip of water.  
"kids, what do you think." The water she had taken sprayed back out onto his face. He wiped it away. "Well if I knew that is what you thought I would have never asked."  
"I am so sorry, you just caught me off guard."  
"Weren't you listening?"  
"Not really my mind was on something else." She took a napkin and wipe the water off of the table." She was surprised he asked her so soon, even at all since he didn't seem like the type of guy who would adore kids.  
"It's all right, I was just asking." They ate there fish in silence. After they were done Amanda payed for the food and they left.  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there, you just caught me off guard."  
"Don't be sorry, it was an accident."  
"Alright. So what were you talking about back there."  
"Nothing much, I had just asked how many kids you wanted, if we or when we settle down."  
"First you'll have to get past my dad and his shotgun."  
"WHAT!"  
"Joking, my father is just a little antsy on who I come home with."  
"you've had other boyfriends?" He spoke defensively.  
"A few, some I regret."  
"Like what?" She sighed and sat down under a tree.  
"Well I met this one boy in school, he was handsome." Damion gave her a look. "Don't worry, you're better looking." He sat up straighter with a smile on his face. "This boy, was nice and he had hit on me a couple times before he got the balls enough to ask me out." Damion looked at her confused. "It's a human term that I am not explaining. Anyways, he asked me out to dinner one day and I said yes. That night after dinner we were walking back to my house and a car rammed into him, he got sent to the hospital right after. The next day I went in to go see him and he completely blamed for the reason he got hit. I regret ever setting eyes on him, and after that when he came back to school he would always give me dirty looks as we crossed paths in the hallway."  
"ouch.. serves him right."  
"Ya, sometimes I thank the driver, just because it saved me from heartache later on. So did you have any girl troubles on cybertron...No wait you were a player weren't you?" She said pointing a joking finger at him.  
"Got me, as a teen and young adult I used to be a player, how did you know?."  
Amanda started to chuckle. "Random guess and anyways you seemed like the player type. Let me guess you stopped after the war started."  
"No I stopped after one of my player antics got a femme killed." Amanda sat quiet regretting she even brought that up.  
"I'm so... sorry, if I knew I would..."  
"Don't be you're not the one who got her killed."  
Amanda brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What happened." She heard him sigh and she felt she hit a nerve.  
"It was eons ago, I was a young adult testing my limits. I met a femme one night while I was out picking up parts for a new invention I was creating. She was beautiful, her helm was a dark knight lavender with hints of yellow, her body was the same." He looked out towards the moon.  
"What was her name?"  
"Shadow crawler. I remember meeting her that night and falling in love. We met the next day and the day after that, finally we decided to go out. I chose the place and being a mech I chose the most dangerous place I could to show her I was brave. This place was deadly and no-one in their right processor would go there, it had trenches miles deep and the walking paths were good enough to fit half a transformer, though on the other side it was the perfect dating spot... We were out on a ridge laughing and making up crazy stories of past cybertronians who visited that place. And then it happened, the ground beneath her feet became to weak and crumbled falling into the trench taking her with it. I rushed home scared and acted like nothing ever happened. After that I dedicated myself to working as a doctor and as a decepticon."  
"Did you ever get over it?"  
"Ya after a while I completely forgot about the incident until tonight." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"We should get going if we want to reach Washington by the afternoon tomorrow." They stood up and walked to the edge of town. "Plane or car?"  
"How about car. A race would be nice."  
"Sounds good." They made themselves into transformers and then took car mode. "Make this a clean race. We'll go about two miles." Amanda stated revving her engine.  
"You apparently have never raced with me."  
"I'll count. 3...2.."  
"GO!" Knockout drove off leaving ThornRush in the dust. She grumbled and sped off in hopes to catch up to him. Every time ThornRush would attempt to get in Knockout's tail he would swerve and cut her off.  
~Jerk, if he can play dirty then I can too.~ ThornRush swerved herself out of control, when she skidded to a stop, she transformed and held her leg. ThornRush cried out and Knockout came to her aid.  
"What happened!"  
"I was driving and I hit something, I think it tore a piece of my metal off." She pointed with her free hand over near a rock.

* * *

Knockout went to investigate but before he was halfway over to the rock he heard a someone transforming and driving off. He looked over to where thornRush was and saw she wasn't there instead she was driving off away from him.  
~Ahh, so the femme knows how to play dirty.~ he gave a out a slight laugh and transformed into car mode chasing after her.

* * *

ThornRush heard the roar of Knockouts engine as he gained on her. She pressed on the gas petal even harder and tried to lose him. She looked into her rearview mirror and saw he wasn't there, she slowed down in hopes to make sure he wasn't hurt, 'big mistake'. Knockouts car form leaped from the hills that surrounded them and landed in front of her. He sped off and she swore she could hear him laughing at her. She got up her speed and came up beside him.  
"At least of I don't win I'll make sure we tie. But that's only if I don't win." She changed gears and left him. She could see the second mile marker and knew she was going to finish it. but before she could Knockout zoomed past her and yelled back.  
"Rocket boosters, installed them a week ago." He crossed the marker and slowed to a stop. ThornRush immediately followed "no one can beat me I'm to fast." He got out of his car mode and ThornRush did the same.  
"Don't get so high on yourself, I will beat you next time." She gave him a glare.  
"Ha try me."  
"I will." she yawned and shifted her weight.  
"Tired?"  
"What do yo think? We should probably head farther into the dessert and get some rest."  
"what about a hotel?"  
"I don't have enough money for one, and we need to save it for food and supplies."  
"Understandable." They walked aways until they felt far enough to where they wouldn't be seen. Knockout sat down and ThornRush sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid down. ThornRush laid next to Knockout feeling his warm spark, she loved him and never wanted to let go, she just hoped that they weren't found in the night.

* * *

Morning came quickly and ThornRush turned over on hopes to sneak a kiss out of Knockout but when she went for his lips she suddenly realized he wasn't there. Shooting up onto her feet Fear struck her and she panicked.  
~What if they found us and took him, what would they do to him. I have to look for him. But what if I can't find him, what if they killed him and hid his body away or worse cut it up and scattered it.~  
She stood there with wide optics thinking of different possibilities that could have happened. She screamed and jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"EEE."  
"You scream like a girl."  
"I am a girl." She whipped around and Knockout could clearly see that something had been worrying her.  
"You ok?"  
"Am I ok? AM I OK! You leave without telling me and then ask if I am ok." She yelled flaring he arms.  
"Calm down it was just a before you ask I was out doing something."  
"Doing what?"  
"It's a surprise. Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starved." She sighed heavily.  
"Ok."

Both assumed human form before entering town, they walked over to the restaurant and ordered breakfast.  
"You seem a little more happy today, something is up. I can tell."  
"You women and your 'I can tell' words." She rolled her eyes at him. When their food came they ate in silence. After breakfast Damion spoke up.  
"So I made you something."  
"What?" she asked swallowing her last bite. He handed her a small gift wrapped box, and she gave him a look. "What is this for?"  
"I just thought of being nice. Is that a crime?" She took off the paper and found the box to be locked with a code.  
"It's locked." she said plainly.  
"Oh sorry about that, how about you try and guess it. I'll give you a hint, it's a certain date." She typed in her birthdate but nothing, the day they first met nothing, the day they escaped nothing, she typed in a few others but still nothing. After a while of getting angered at the thing she typed in todays date and she heard a small noise from the box. She opened it and he eyes started to fill with tears. She looked up at knockout who was on one knee, he took the box form her and spoke lovingly.  
"Amanda, the first day I met you, I thought of you as just another person to be around. But as I got to know you more and more I realized that the feeling was more than just that, I felt I loved you. So as a way of saying I want to be with you forever I created this ring. I did not want to buy one because I believe that true love is worked for not bought or forced." He paused for a moment. "I guess what I am trying to say is will you Marry Me?" Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded and hugged him. He slipped the ring onto her finger and the people in the restaurant clapped. She got a closer look at the ring, it was dark metal with no coloring except for hints of silver in it, the ring had a three small diamonds set on it and carved into the ring was cybertonian writing which read 'I will always love you forever'.  
"Let's go get you home."  
"Ok." They stood up together and walked out with a few congratulations. After walking out a mile out of town both assumed their robotic forms.  
"From what I have gathered we are about one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty miles away from Washington. Would that be car or jet for you."  
"Jet would be faster."  
"How long would you estimate."  
"My aunt flew this way a while, she said it took her four and a half hours to reach New York. I would take us the same, otherwise we could drive, that would take us about one and a half days."  
"I'd rather fly, even though I'm a grounder."  
"I like the ground too but the faster we get home the faster I can see my family again."  
They used their rings and took jet form, after getting a head start both transformed and took off into the skies.

They talked for a awhile, about what they would do once they arrived back at washington, they also discussed a few wedding plans. Though on cybertron, cybertronians didn't have much weddings a few vows here and there but they did not have parties, outfits, (granted they would get a few touchups on their bodies,but nothing like ThornRush was talking about). Cybertron weddings never had many people attend, family and a few close friends to prove of the wedding, they never had every family member and friend attend. Knockout would chuckle to himself every time ThornRush spoke about who they could invite. He knew his family and friends would harm every person if he had any, the decepticons were merle co-workers nothing more. Except for breakdown who was like a brother to him although he died and left Knockout alone on the ship.

* * *

Four hours passed slowly for both Knockout and ThornRush, He was to eager to be back in car mode when she was to eager to arrive and see her family again. They landed at the same place they arrived when they went to go find a car base for ThornRush.  
"Why here?" Knockout asked.  
"This place is pretty secluded no one can see much, and sometimes tester jets are seen to land here so no one will find it odd. Mostly in the summer though sometimes in the spring." She answered Changing into bi-pedal mode, Knockout did the same. They walked into the forest and took human form.  
Amanda stretched her legs and arms. "Oh. my. gosh. that was the longest flight ever."  
"I agree, a little to long." As they walked farther into the forest they started to hear music. "Where is that coming from?"  
"Ssshhh." Amanda turned her ear to the music and listened carefully. "I would know that song anywhere." She raced into the clearing that they had used before as a hideout. As they entered Amanda and Damion heard the music coming from the treehouse. Amanda jumped up and down like a child on christmas morning about to open their presents. "Stay here for a minute." She climbed up some wooden planks that had been nailed into the tree.  
Amanda climbed up and as she got higher her heart started to beat faster. She knocked on the door that was located on the bottom of the tree house, she could hear voices inside and she could tell who they belonged to. Amanda knocked on the door again and listened.  
"I'll get it, but turn down the music." One girl said.  
"I sure hope it's not your little bother again." Another one said exasperated.  
"Brother."  
"Bother." Amanda heard the door being unlocked an lifted. She stared up at the orange haired, green eyed and freckled girl wearing a red T and overalls, that lifted the door. The girl got a good look at her, screamed and then fainted back onto a bean bag chair.  
"Jesse. What could of made her faint like that." Said another girl with beach blonde hair, blue eyes, a semi-tight light blue shirt with a bird on it, she also had on skinny jeans and flats.  
"Me." Amanda pulled herself up and stood up on the wooden floorboards. As if it was planned all of her friends screamed, a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a long summers flower patterned dress fainted and landed next Jesse. The bleach blonde girl walked up to Amanda and smacked her.  
"Kandy, what was that for." Amanda held her face where Kandy had smacked her.  
"That's for disappearing like that." Kandy then hugged her. "And that's for returning."  
"You remembered us!... How did you get back?" A girl with black hair, brown eyes, a green shirt with a doodle on it, and flared pants on asked. She also held out her hand to Jesse who had sat up now with the other girl, asking her to pay up.  
"I had help Vanessa, in fact here he comes." She looked at Jesse who was getting out some money from her wallet.  
"He. Ooooo." Vanessa said.

* * *

Damion stood in place as Amanda climbed up the wooden planks. He couldn't hear any talking but he for sure heard girl screams coming from the tree house, he decided to make sure Amanda was alright. He set his hands and feet on the planks and ever so carefully started to climb up. He usually wouldn't mind this kind of climb but his body was so fragile now it made him cringe every time he looked down. He reached the top and was given a helping hand by Amanda, he saw that there were five other girls there besides Amanda.

* * *

Amanda grabbed Damions hand and lifted him up into the tree house.  
"And you are?" Another brown haired girl walked up to Damion batting her eyelashes. Amanda grabbed his arm and spoke.  
"Taken."  
"Dang't." The girl snapped her fingers.  
"So what's the taken mans name?" another girl with orange hair and freckles said.  
"Girls this is Damion. Damion meet my friends, jesse, Kandy, Vanessa." She turned to two other girls who were standing next to each other, they were identical twins. They had brown hair, green eyes, and both had on the same dresses but different colors. "This is Daniella, and Jacee." Everyone said 'hi' in unision.  
"You have been gone for so long we have missed you so much." Jacee hugged her tightly.  
"Air Jacee, air."  
"Sorry. I've been doing a lot of weight training."  
"Why would you have to do that?"  
"We've gained a few new bullies at school, I was sick of being mistreated." All the others nodded in agreement.  
"Oh. Speaking of school how much have I missed?" Jesse went to go open her mouth but Vanessa covered it.  
"Do not get Jesse started on school,she will talk on and on." Jesse gave Vanessa a scowl and licked her hand. "Ew.. disgusting."  
"You covered it." Jesse retorted.  
The girls burst into laughter and Damion just stood there fumbled.  
"So did anything serious happen when you were gone to know if we have to get you to a doctor." Jacee spoke up  
"No nothing serious."  
"Anything traumatizing?" Vanessa added. Amanda held her arm and looked down.  
Daniella spoke up for her.  
"Girls we shouldn't ask her anything like that, it was probably hard for her when she was away and doesn't want to be reminded of the past. So no questions until she is ready." Everyone backed off knowing that when Daniella got serious there was no fighting her. "So now that you're back I'm Guessing you would like to see your family?"  
"You read my mind!"  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get you home." One by one they climbed down the tree, once they were all down her friends started to talk with her and ask questions.  
"Did they allow you to take baths." Jesse asked a question.  
"Only showered."  
"O-o-o-only s-s-showers no baths? those villains." Kandy put her hand up to her forehead and acted as if she was going to faint.  
"At least I got to bathe."  
"I guess, but no bathtubs, that's just pure cruelty."  
"Na, but when I get home I could go for a nice long soak."  
"Speaking of home, you're going to love it." Daniella said.  
"I know I have been gone for a while but it's the same one as before."  
"Bout that girl. See after you... disappeared, your parents started a business to help find you. They found countless other kidnapped girls but not you. Let's just say the business boomed and their rich. They decided to move just in case the people would come back for Ian." Damions jaw dropped.  
"So you're saying Amanda's parents devoted their lives to finding their daughter?"  
"Yes and they never stopped even after the police told them you were presumed dead. They loved Amanda to death." They walked out of the forest and walked up to a couple of cars that were parked on the curb. One was a convertible yellow mustang, and another was a little red bug made to look like a ladybug.  
"I call dips on taking Amanda home!" Kandy spoke first.  
"Not fair, I wanted to!" jacee said with a pouting face.  
"I called first." Kandy walked over to the bug and hopped in, Amanda and Damion followed. Amanda sat in the passenger seat and Damion sat in the middle back. The other girls went with Jacee and her sister.

* * *

The drive was about thirty minutes up into the foothills. They drove past an open neighborhood gate and turned on Sparkling Dr. Amanda looked out the window to see mansions and half mansions. Kandy drove up to a mansion and parked in the driveway.  
The mansion was modern with huge windows and a white outer layer. You could see inside clear as day. One room she believed to be the living room, that they were parked in beside of was a vintage setting, it had a cream white chandelier and below it the couches and chairs were a vintage design and a beige brown color. It had a large TV planted on the wall and what looked to be surround sound speakers next to it. Fancy decorated Floor lamps covered the area and lit up the room cream colored room. There was a man sitting in one of the chairs facing away from them. Everyone got out of the cars and walked up to the front door, which was a modernized flat door painted silver.  
"Care to do the Honors?" The girls moved aside and let Amanda ring the doorbell. Damion stood behind her as they heard footsteps walking towards them and a woman's voice.  
"John can you please put that book down and help your son with his homework."  
"Yes dear." They looked over to see the man standing up and walking away. A beautiful woman with dishwater blonde hair, brownish blue eyes, wearing a fitting green shirt and capris opened the door.  
"How may I help you?"  
"It's just us Mrs. Balkrie." Jesse answered politely.  
"Oh hello girls what brings you on this fine day." Amanda walked up to her mother.  
"They brought me."

* * *

So I've decided to make this into a three parter since the actual story would have been around eight thousand words or more. I hopefully will be updating soon with the rest of the story, if I can battle school. Please Review.


	10. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 8: part 3

TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 8: Part 3

**A hero to bring her home**

"A-a-a-a-a-amanda." She stepped back and caught herself before she fell, her mother turned around and yelled. "John, Ian."  
"What!" they heard two men calling from downstairs.  
"Don't what me, get your butts up here." The woman turned back to Amanda. "How?"  
"I had help." Amanda looked to Damion and smiled. Her mother looked him down with a mothers look in her eye.  
"Mom what did you want?" They all heard a exasperated boys voice behind Mrs. balkrie. Amanda peeked her head around her mother and she moved so the boy could have a clear view of Amanda. "Amanda?" he stared at her for a while. "AMANDA!" Ian ran up to her and squeezed her hard, Ian was smaller than Amanda and his head only reached up to her waist. "I missed you so much sister, I though that whoever had taken you had killed you. I couldn't bear it without you." he snuggled his head into her and let a waterfall of tears stream down.  
"I missed you to." She spoke softly. Her father was standing behind her mother with a large smile on his face. Everyone of them were letting tears stream down their faces.  
"Come in everyone and get a seat." Her father gestured towards the vintage living room. Her friends took the couch and two chairs that were placed in a cove, while her and Damion took a double person couch that was set back to the window. Her mother father and brother all took the second couch that was places in the corner of the living room.  
Her father spoke first, eyeing Damion. "Amanda how about you tell us who this young man is."  
"This is Damion, he rescued me from the men who had taken me."  
"So Damion what it your occupation." Her father responded this time curious.  
"I am a surgeon."  
"Which type. Heart, lung?  
"I am a General Surgeon, I work with every aspect."  
"That is very nice. Now were you one of the men who kidnapped my daughter and is this rescue just an act?" Amanda's eyes started to fill with tears as she gripped Damion's hand.  
"John!" Her mother barked realizing that this upset her daughter. "I am sure this whole thing has been very traumatizing for Amanda and does not need someone to accuse her rescuer."  
"I am sorry Martha, I was just looking out for our daughter."  
"I understand father, but Damion here is so sweet and kind and..."  
"Oh darling we understand,your father just worries a little to much." Her mother said kindly. Her friends just watched the family reunion and Vanessa spoke as she stood, nodding her hand to the other girls telling them to stand up as well.  
"Well we best go, this is your time now. We'll see you later Amanda, we need to catch u on a lot." They all left quietly.  
"Ian why don't you go and get your homework done, John why don't you talk to Damion and get to know him a little bit more before any accusations arise. Amanda I'll show you around the house so you can get accustomed." Her mother got up and walked out with Amanda following.

* * *

After the tour all Amanda could do was say 'wow'. The house was huge with seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, three large living rooms one on each floor. The house was also accommodated with a roof balcony that had a greenhouse and a pool. Her mother brought her to a closed door.  
"And this will be your room." She opened the door and Amanda stared in awe. The room was huge, it had her old desk against the wall with a few extra extemadies that she assumed her parents added. There was a cubby corner decorated with a mini foam mattress and a few colorful blankets, it also had pictures of her and her friends up in their tree house, and a lamp with a pink shade connected to the wall. She looked around to find a few more furniture pieces until her eyes landed on her bed. It was her original bed she had when she got kidnapped. The bedspread was still royal blue and green striped it had the same design pillows to match it.  
"You kept my sheets?"  
"I never wanted to let go, so we decided that when we bought this house we would decorate the room how you would have. We added a few more things for a just in case. Your room is also equipped with a king size bathroom and a walk in closet."  
"You never lost hope?"  
"Never.. Amanda I am your mother, I would never lose hope even if I saw you dead... We can change your room decor to your if you want to, I don't want you to have anything that brings back bad memories."  
"No, no I love it." Amanda placed her left hand onto the bedspread and let out a couple tears as the memories of her kidnapping from a year ago flooded back. Her mother looked at her and noticed something on her left hands finger.  
"Honey, what is this?" her mother asked pointing to her ring.  
"This." She said holding it up. "It's a ring mother."  
"Don't play dumb with me." Her mother said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Truth. Damion asked me to marry him today, I said yes."  
"...Congratulations."  
"Please don't be mad, I love him and I trust him."  
"Oh honey, I would never be mad, just shocked."  
"Don't worry about it mother, I want him to get to know you before anything happens"  
"Oh I trust you honey, and I also know that if you trust him I can to, he seems like a very nice man."  
"He is more than nice, we love each other very deeply, he risked his own life to help me get out."  
"He seems very brave and gentlemen like." Amanda and her mother walked to the living room that the men accompanied. As they entered Amanda and her mother started to chuckle, Damion was sitting in the same place with a locked body composure and a scared kittens face, while John was sitting in chair asking question after question.  
"John sweetie, I think Damion has had enough question to last him the rest of his life. Go check and see if Ian is doing well on his work please."  
"Good idea." john go up and walked towards Ian's room.  
"Now Damion my daughter tells me you don't have anywhere to stay."  
"Yes ma'am I am homeless at this point in time."  
"Well, then just know that I can get a room ready for you anytime you need."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"You can call me Martha, that is my name after all. Would you all like to help me make dinner, you never know I might need a surgeons hand."  
"Mother!" Amanda turned to her.  
"Kidding." Her mother walked off to the kitchen. Amanda sat next to Damion and rested her head onto his shoulder. They sat there quietly for a few minutes until Ian came running down the stairs.  
"I'm done. Yes!" His father followed after him.  
"Ian what has your mother told you about yelling in the house."  
"Sorry dad." Ian walked towards Amanda and Damion, John followed but was immidialty called to the kitchen. Ian pulled up his favorite cushioned chair and sat across from Amanda.  
"I've missed you a lot."  
"Me to niblet." Damion mouthed the word niblet inn confusion.  
"I thought you were dead for a while, when the policeman came and told us I didn't want to believe it but after a while it just sunk in." He said with a regretful tone.  
"Didn't you ever get my message?"  
"What message?"  
"The one from Raff?"  
"Well I remember him calling me sometimes, a few times he said he had something important to tell me but he never could because someone or something needed him so he never told me."  
"Oh. well he found out I was ok and was going to tell you but I guess that never happened."  
"How did he know?"  
"I will tell you that later. ok." She gave him a sincere look shook his hair with her hand and stood up.  
"Ok."  
"I think mom might need some help preparing dinner. Damion would you like to join me?"  
"Uh...sure." They got up and walked to the kitchen. It was very spacious with two large windows allowing sunlight to cover the area. The kitchen included a double oven two sinks and two stoves one of each located in the counter and the island. The island was very large and allowed enough room for about five people to work at it.  
"So what's is for dinner?" Amanda asked slowly, even though they were her family, she had been gone a year and felt a little strange asking such a kids question.  
"Just your luck, homemade macaroni and cheese."  
"My favorite. sweet."  
"Sounds appetizing." Damion said kindly, he still received a look from her father.  
"Amanda dear why don't you tell your brother and dad the good news." her mother spoke with excitement.  
"What good news?" Her father asked.  
"Well...um...dad...Ian...I, uh." She was afraid of what her father would say about it, she cleared her throat and spoke. "Dad, Ian today while Damion was bringing me back home, we stopped off for a bite to eat for breakfast."  
"You slept together!" Her father blurted out the words before thinking.  
"John!" Her mother gave him a glare.  
"No, not really, we slept in the car huddled together, it got kind of cold so we needed to stay warm."  
"Understandable." her father barley was heard under a mumble.  
"Anyway's as we ate breakfast, Damion asked me a question."  
"What kind of question?"  
"For crying out loud John, let her finish the dang sentence."  
"As I was saying, he asked me to marry him and I said..."  
"No?"  
"Yes."  
"So you said no?"  
"No I said yes!"  
"I personally would have liked him to come to me first before asking you, I am your father after all after all he could be dangerous."  
"You don't know him like I do, and not everything in my life had to go through you."  
"I am your father and I am looking out for you!" His voice started to get a little louder.  
"You are my stepfather, not my biological father, and no your not looking out for me your hovering me. All I wanted was a congratulations, I am so glad you're home and safe. But no it had to be, I never trust anybody around my daughter because she might do something stupid." She was starting to yell.  
"Hey, I never said that I just don't want anything to happen to you, and I want to make sure you find the right man, not just some guy who saved you."  
"If I knew I was coming home to this I would have stayed back at the ship." She stormed off towards her bedroom, with Damion following close behind. Her father stood there wit a jaw dropped.  
"She yelled at me. Amanda and never yell at each other."  
"John, she just got back from being kidnapped,she probably has some pent up anger in there, fighting is just an adjustment, she most likely didn't mean any of what she said."  
"Oh I know Martha I just don't want to lose my little girl. And I don't trust that Damion."  
"You don't know him and you will never lose your little girl."  
"I know, I just didn't expect this at all."  
"And you think I did? I want you to go talk to her, she needs her father to know and understand how she feels."  
"That I will do." He walked off towards her room.

* * *

Amanda slammed her door and fell onto her bed letting the tears cascade her face. She looked up when heard her door open and close to see Damion walking towards her.  
"He doesn't love me." She said over a sob.  
"Don't say that Amanda your father loves you very much, he just doesn't know me that much yet."  
"He accused you of kidnapping me, and then that you weren't the right man and yet you still side with him, I thought decepticons weren't like that."  
"I am a ex decepticon, I care and love you, so with that I must fill the deed of understanding your parents."  
"You're weird." She said showing a smile.  
"That's what I want to see, now keep that smile." She frowned again and slumped back.  
"My father does not approve of you."  
He chuckled a little. "Like I said Amanda your father does not know me and I know from experience when you take time to get to know a person who you don't like you can end up having them as your fiancee."  
"Nice story, but I don't think you'd want my dad as your fiancee, heck that is just a wrong image."  
"You know what I mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You little.." He started to tickler her and she let out a chorus of squeaks and laughs.  
"St...stop." She started to laugh harder. "That tickles."  
"Isn't that the point.?"  
"What can I do to make you stop?" She said letting out another laugh.  
"A good kiss might do the job." He said acting like he was pondering his words and pulling his hands away.  
"Sounds good to me." She leaned in and caught him in an entrancing kiss. The kiss lingered for a minute before they pulled away to catch a breath.  
"Your a good kisser." Damion said sweetly.  
"Duh, I know that, I'm a girl."  
"Now who's narcissistic." She let out a laugh.  
"being a girl and being narcissistic are two opposite stories to tell."  
"Suuuure, keep telling yourself that."  
"Jerk." She used her foot to kick him off of her bed and succeeded, he fell and landed with a loud thump onto the ground.  
"Ow!" He rubbed his chassis where he landed on it. Amanda laid to where she could she Damion and put her elbows onto her bed and her face into her hands and spoke sarcastically in a child's voice  
"Aaawww, poor whittle knockout fell on his rump, whatever shall he do?"

* * *

Amanda's father walked up the stairs and down the hall that led to Amanda's room, before arriving he could hear her and Damion talking among each other, he heard a loud thump and laughter. He walked up to the door and listened in.  
"Aaawww, poor whittle knockout fell on his rump whatever shall he do."  
"Come on that really hurt ThornRush."  
"Amanda."  
"Whatever, it might take me a while to get used to these dang names."  
"Now, now we can't have a human on earth with a cybertronian name."  
"Then I choose to be cybertronian and have my name back."  
"Rude. And Damion fits you so get used it." Her father just stood there fumbled.  
~What the heck are they talking about.~ He decided it was best to leave that for later, he waited a few seconds before knocking.

* * *

Amanda and knockout had been laughing and talking until they heard a knock at her door. She got up and walked over to open it, revealing her dad.  
"Hi."  
"Can we talk?"  
"Uh." She looked over to Damion who proceeded to get up and leave her room. "Come in."  
"Amanda I am sorry for being like that, I understand that you have frustration built up in you most likely, and I shouldn't be acting like a complete jerk towards you, the least I can do it get to know Damion before I judge him."  
"Thank you. I didn't mean to yell or get mad, I just it's hard for me to hear anything negative towards him. He saved me and with that I owe him my life."  
"I owe him my life too and an apology, he brought you back and I greeted him with disgust I had no right to at all."  
"You had a right your my father, but it was a choice and you chose the wrong one, I know you want to protect me, but you had to know some point in time you had tot let me go and be protected by someone else."  
"Letting go is hard and I am just afraid of losing you, you're my baby girl."  
"Dad, you will never lose me and I will never lose you."  
"I love you sweetie and I am so..so... there are no words to describe how happy I am to have you back here with us." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
"Me to dad."  
"All I want to know is are you safe with him? and can you trust him?"  
"I can dad, he would do anything to protect me and I the same, I trust him with my life."  
"Then I suppose I can trust him to."  
"Just know father that when the time comes we will tell you all that you need to know, right now though patients is what we need."  
"Alright, now let's get downstairs and see if dinner is ready."  
"You are speaking my language." Amanda and her father walked down to the kitchen and found Damion helping out her mother in preparing the table which he was doing a terrible job at.  
"I am guessing fixing up tables is not your genre of experte's." Amanda chuckled watching as Damion was holding five plates upside down and standing there trying to figure out how to put them. "Let me help." Amanda walked over and picked up the plates right side only to set them down in a fashionly order onto the table.  
"So that's how you set a table. I don't eat at a table much so I when I do I never set them up."  
"That is why you men can never live without us womem, I mean without us you would be completely lost." Damion snorted and sat down in a open chair next to Ian.  
"So Damion where are your parents?"  
"Ian! you know better." His mother said sternly.  
"No it's all right Martha. Well, Ian my parents are dead my father I never knew a my mother died when I was a teen."  
"Oh I am so sorry Damion, it must have been hard for you."  
"For a while, yes, but I indulged myself into work and set it behind me." Everyone just stood in place for a while starring into space, thankfully Martha broke the awkward silence between them all.  
"So is everyone ready for dinner?"  
"Yes, I'm Starved." Ian jumped into a seat and licked his lips.  
"Manners Ian."  
"Sorry mom. Where would you like to sit Damion?"  
"Anywhere Amanda sits." Ian acted like he was gagging to say gross. Amanda sat on the other side where there were two seats positioned together, Damion sat next to her and smiled, ready for dinner. Soon afterwards Her mother dished out the homemade macaroni and cheese, adding extra sauce to Amanda's dish.  
"This looks delicious mom, is it the same recipe?"  
"Never changed it." Her mother sat down at the end of the table and set her napkin on her lap. "A full family dinner together again, you don't know how good this feels to my heart."  
"Plus one." Ian piped in. Everyone ate their food for a few minutes in silence, as Damion went to take another bite, Amanda's father popped a surprise question.  
"So Damion I never got to ask you what hospital you work at." Damion froze and stopped chewing his food, he tried to swallow but couldn't find the strength. Amanda looked over and saved him.  
"Believe it or not Damion has his own set up. He's more of a on call surgeon." Damion shook his head in agreeance.  
"Do you get good pay?"  
"It depends on what the day brings, I don't get a hospital surgeons pay though."  
"Well as long as it is enough to keep up a good household for a family. Where was your set up?" Damion paused for a minute thinking of a good place he knew enough about.  
"Small town in Wisconsin."  
"Wow your a way's away from your home." He nodded his head again and took another bite, hoping her father was done with questions the last thing he needed was something he couldn't answer without revealing himself as a ex-con or alien. Amanda could see Damion fidgeting and decided to change the subject.  
"So dad How is the business going?"  
"Quiet well, although it would of gone better if I had found you sooner."  
"Either way, I am safe now."  
"ya not like she was taken by some aliens who made it seem like she was taken off this planet." Ian gave a sarcastic voice and this time it was Damions turn to spit out the water he had swigged.  
"Damion are you ok." Amanda looked with worry.  
"Fine...fine." he answered in a muffled voice since he had choked on a bit to. "I just think salt accidentally got into my drink." Her mom stared at him blank faced until giving a smile.  
"Oh Ian your imagination sometimes takes the best of you." Amanda nodded in agreement. After eating and talking for about an hour Martha decided to start cleaning the dishes applying Ian's help to which he protested and lost with a glare from his dad. John showed Damion his room and Amanda retired to hers to get ready for bed and get a good nights sleep which she hadn't had in the longest time. She walked into her room and and left for the bathroom ready to take a nice hot bath. When she entered her bathroom she turned the water to hot and let the tub fill as she poured in some bubbles. After letting the tub fill enough she turned the water off and slipped out of her clothes, she was sick of green and black and probably wouldn't mind if she never had to see those colors again. She slipped into the tub and let the water surround her.  
~I have forgotten how nice and relaxing a bath is, one year of showers is good for me.~  
She looked around her and found some soap, scrubbers, shampoo and conditioner, plus a remote to which she picked up and examined.  
"Now what does this do?" She pondered her thoughts out loud, she pressed a button that said 'dim'. Suddenly the lights in the bathroom went down from their bright show to a more eye comforting dimness.  
"Much better." She pressed another button that said 'screen' and a picture that had been set behind her came out of the wall and above her to show a TV behind it, it stopped and was put to where she could lean back and watch something in the tub.  
"I could so get used to this." She pressed the button again and the hidden TV disappeared behind the picture again. After pressing a few more buttons for curiosity's sake she set the remote down and dipped under the water to wet her now entangled black hair. She stayed under for a few seconds letting the warmth of the water dance on her face. She came back up and saw her mother, letting out a small scream.  
"Mom!"  
"Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to bring you some towels, enjoying the bath?"  
"Yes, it feels so great to take a nice relaxing bath in peace."  
"Did you take baths there?"  
"No, showers, but I never could get peace, since the guys could never keep their eyes in there heads."  
"I am so sorry honey."  
"Don't worry about it I always washed with my bra and undies, no way would there be any other way."  
"Good for you, nothing happened to you did it?"  
"Nothing mom, trust me I may of been kidnapped but they would go through hell if they touched me in the wrong way at all."  
"that's my girl. Did you get much leeway."  
"Much, I was mainly taken because they needed a new recruit for a experiment."  
"What experiment?"  
"Nothing harmful, just a few things." Her mother looked at her worried.  
"Do you know where their experiments were going on, if we could catch them before anything else happens then..."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." her mother sat at the edge of the tub and smirked.  
"Try me."  
"What if I told you it was a ship in the sky."  
"A what!" Her mother shot up and her worried look became a scared look. "What did they do to you, anything feel funny?" Her mother lifted up her arm and her hair as if she was checking for something. "Stand up."  
"Stand Up!? I'm naked in the bath. Why so worried?"  
"Honey the men you ran across they didn't happen to be called the Decepticons?"  
"How-how did you know, what aren't you telling me?"  
"I-I sweetie. I, after you got kidnapped and I explained what the car and jet looked like I was visited by a government official by the name, ' Special Agent William Fowler'. He told me about the Transformers and the different sides. After that I was a part time investigator for the government. Can you please tell me what they did to you."  
"Can we talk later about it? I am really tired and need my rest, would tomorrow be good?"  
"Sure, but I want to know everything, even who Damion really is."  
"Why would you think of Damion like that?"  
"No mere human would risk their life to save another human against the Decepticons, it would be to risky, and he seems oddly familiar." Amanda's stomach churned, she didn't want to know what her mother would say to her dating an ex-con. Amanda's mother left the bathroom, leaving her to finish up and get ready for bed. After drying every aspect of herself and getting in her PJ's Amanda crawled into her long forgotten bed she laid there with a scared mind and sick stomach. Tomorrow would be a day never to forget.

* * *

**So Sorry if the story seems a bit cheesy and sorry it is late. I have had a bit of writers block and so I didn't know what to write for a few days but then decided to just write what sounded good at the moment. Hope you like it.**

Please review.


	11. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 9

TFP: A Girl Anew

**The Next Day**

Amanda was crying and her tears were making a mess on her new shirt.  
"No, you can't, please no. Don't take him, no." she was trying to reach for Damions hand while Government Agents were hauling him away. "No you can't I love him." She scratched at the agents hand and was immediately held back.  
"Miss I advise you to stand back." The agent who grabbed her said.  
"No, mom you can't let them take him." she was looking over to her mothers stale face.  
"I am protecting you and by all means that means even if I have to have him detained."  
"But I love him." She knocked the agent off of her and landed on her knees before her mother. "Please."  
"I cannot have you dating, no, marrying an alien, and worse a decepticon."  
"Former decepticon, he's changed."  
"I cannot take any chances." Amanda watched as Damion was fighting back only to receive a small shock from a tazer in return. She let the tears stream down her face while she was being help back herself by two brutally strong men.  
"Please he has done nothing wrong."  
"He kidnapped you Amanda, and worse made you work for them."  
She bit one agent on the hand and broke free from the other. In an instant she was in front of Damion speaking just above a whisper.  
"I am sorry so sorry."  
"You did nothing wrong." Tears were streaming down his own face now.  
"Please visit me."  
"What do you mean?" She slipped off his invisible cuffs he had on to make him human and he became transformer. every one scurried away in hopes to live and not be squished, Amanda was pulled away, she gave one last goodbye as he transformed into a car and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Amanda shot up in her bed, she was covered in cold sweat and tears had stained her face.  
"Just a dream." She wiped away a few leaking tears and sat at the edge of her bed as her mother walked in with a food tray.  
"Oh Amanda dear, what happened?"  
"I just had a bad dream."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I am fine, just a dream that felt like reality."  
"What was it about?" Her mother was now at her bedside.  
"I-I don't want to talk about it"  
"Ok. I made some breakfast, I though you might like it in bed since you are probably super tired."  
"Sounds great." Her mother handed her the tray which had chocolate chip pancakes, syrup, eggs, and bacon. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome, Are you sure you're alright I mean you look like you just ran a marathon?"  
"I really am fine just a little shooken up from the dream."  
"Well alright. Come down when you are ready and we can talk." Amanda almost choked on her food as her mom walked out, she had forgotten about the chat they were supposed to have today.  
"Will do." Amanda ate the rest of her food in silence, wanting to fall back asleep forever.  
After finishing up her breakfast Amanda picked out a pair of new and clean clothing to wear, she went into the bathroom and fixed herself up. when she had finished she walked out only to be greeted with Damions smile.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself. You seem a bit uptight, you ok?"  
"I don't know. My mom wants to talk to me today about a few things."  
"A few things can't be so bad."  
"Damion." She gave him a worried look. "She is somehow a government agent and knows about the decepticons. She I.D your car form and knows that Knockout took me. She also wanted to talk to me about you because somehow you look oddly familiar to her. and I think to her you look like Knockout since she has most likely seen pictures of you in bot form." She let out a sigh.  
"How could she think I was knockout?" He raised an eyebrow  
"Let me see, Your a medic with fiery red spiky hair and goatee, plus you have tattoos on your arm that resemble knockout's car door design. How could she not mistake you."  
"Don't worry about a thing isn't the humans saying. 'Love Conquers Everything'."  
"Only in happily ever after fairytales."  
"We'll see... I love you and will never let anything happen to us, just know that whatever happens today whether good or bad well go through it together, alright."  
She let out a long sigh before looking into his eyes. "Alright, I love you too, just sometimes I let worry get the best of me."  
"Really, because when I took you you let anger get the best of you."  
"That was self defense, you dummy." She punched him in the arm, and he returned the favor.  
"whatever you say."

* * *

He rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, letting out a long sigh Damion looked back to Amanda she was so beautiful and even though he had just told her not to worry, he himself was scared out of his mind, what would Amanda's mother say to her dating a ex-decepticon and not just any one the medic who knows how to dissect bots and humans.  
~If worse comes to worse then I will take Amanda away from here and protect her with all my will, no one in all the universe can separate us.~  
Amanda had gotten up now and was over at the window staring at the mountain view. He walked up to he and rested his chin onto her head.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She spoke with passion  
"Yes, just like you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed him eyes. "We could take a drive out to there if you wanted to."  
"Sounds nice and relaxing."  
"Maybe even spend the night there away from civilization."  
"I have been away from civilization for too long, quite frankly I would like to go into town today and see it."  
"We can have that arranged."  
"But if you drive me then how could you go shopping with me?"  
"I have a license I could drive you in a different car maybe one of your parents."  
"If they allow you to, I don't think they fully trust you yet."  
"I never said if we ask." She let out a short laugh and turned to face Damion.  
"You bad boy."  
Before Damion could answer her her door burst open and Ian ran through holding a nef gun hiding behind Amanda and Damion.  
"Protect me."  
"From what?" His sister answered surprised.  
"Him." Another boy walked through her door with a Nerf gun looking around.  
"Found you!" The other boy shot his gun and hit Damion in the leg.  
"Hey not the pants, these are mens designer."  
"Oops." The boy could only say. Ian tried to shoot him but ended up getting the doorframe. "You have a girls hit."  
"Give me that." Damion snatched up Ian's Nerf gun and shot five times each time hitting the other boy.  
"Dude you got a killer shot, so be on my team." Ian gave him pleading eyes.  
"Go ahead I have to talk with my mom anyways." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Plus this might get you a one up for being good with kids." She pulled back pecked him on the cheek and left. "have fun you three."  
Ian grabbed Damion by the arm and dragged him.  
"Boy have I got some great guns for you."

* * *

Amanda chuckled to herself.  
~Boys will be boys.~  
She walked around the house trying to find her mother who was outside weeding. After about thirty minutes of looking Amanda finally looked outside to see her mother pulling at a stubborn weed.  
"Hey mom." Amanda waved and sat next to her. "Here let me." She tugged at the weed and it came out of the ground.  
"Very nice, thank you."  
"Anytime. So you wanted to talk?" Her mother wiped her forehead and slipped her gloves off of her hands.  
"Yes I would, come with me." She stood up and walked around to the backyard sitting down at a glass patio table. "I just want to talk to you about what happened there, did they do anything to hurt you or imply to kill you."  
"Well yes, I think anyone would but I could handle it."  
"How? your a human and their-their twenty-five feet tall mechanical beings."  
"Well you know that experiment I was talking about."  
"Yes, kinda."  
"Here's the story..."

After Amanda was finished telling her mother everything up to the point when she was in jail her mother almost fainted in disbelief.  
"Tha-that's, just. Wow."  
"Ha-ha ya."  
"So how did Damion fit into all this, I mean well how did he save you from prison?"  
"Heres the funny part..." before Amanda could finish the doorbell rang.  
"Give me a second." her mother got up and walked to the front door with Amanda following. Her mother opened it to reveal an african-american man who had on a well put suit and his stomach hung out a little. "Agent William Fowler how are you on this lovely day." Her mother gave a warm smile and let him in.  
"I'm sorry to say Martha that I am here on official business." Amanda's stomach turned upside down.  
"Oh. What brings you to our house, do you need my help." She gestured towards a seat, and fowler sat down.  
"Actually no I need to talk to Amanda about this man." He held up a picture of her and Damion sitting down in the small town restaurant and eating, he held up another picture of Knockout running from a relic hunt towards a groundbridge. "We have reason to believe he is more than just human." Amanda's stomach churned and she started to get a headache.  
"What about him?"  
"The truth, the whole truth."  
"Amanda what have you not told me about Damion?" Her mother asked confused.  
"I...uh could we talk about this later, I mean, I'm still tired." She faked a yawn.  
"Amanda you may of been gone a year but you're still my daughter I know a fake yawn when I see one."  
Agent Fowler positioned his look onto Amanda "Let me make this easier on you. Is this Damion, Knockout in human form?"  
"Why would you think that?" her mother asked confused.  
"Lately there has been less reports of Knockout, and somehow one of the kids got onto the nemesis a few days ago and reported to have never seen him on board at all."  
She looked to the ground and decided it was best to get the truth out than wait and create a big mess.  
"Yes.. Damion is knockout in human form."she stated at the ground feeling beat.  
"I...ju...hu...what?" Her mother couldn't find the right words.  
"You don't understand, he's changed and a better man, bot whatever. I love him, please don't take him away." Amanda had he face cupped in her hands and was sobbing. "I can't lose him ever." Martha and William looked to each other in confusion until her mother remembered.  
"Sweetie is this what your dream was about?"  
"Please don't take him, I couldn't live a life without him." By now Amanda had crawled over to her mother and had her arms clasped around and her head resting on her legs, Her mother strummed her fingers through her hair and spoke softly.  
"I believe you."  
"you do?" She asked.  
"you what!" Fowler said in Unsicion with Amanda.  
"I believe you." She looked to agent Fowler. "She is my daughter and I know lying is not what she would do especially to or about someone that manialce, now if this were Megatron that would be a different story. I will have Damion/Knockout watched over like a hawk to see if there is any suspicious activity until I can trust him."  
"What if there is activity?"  
"Then I will have him detained and taken care of." Amanda dimmed down her sobbing and clinged to her mother.  
"Thank you."  
Damion walked down the stairs acting like nothing happened even though he heard the whole conversation and stopped at the scene before him. Amanda was holding on to her mother and and evidence of tears stained her face, Martha was gliding her hand over Amanda's hair and sitting quietly. Knockout looked to see another person in the living room and he clenched his fists when he saw him, special agent William Fowler. Fowler looked over to him and glared.  
"What a nice surprise to see you Mr. Fowler." Damion spoke with a hint of poison in his voice. Fowler looked over to see Damion walking down the stairs.  
"Ah so you know I know."  
"As you can see I am not deaf."  
"Clearly." Fowler lifted up the picture of Knockout and looked from it to Damion. "Amazing the resemblance."  
"I may be in a different body, but I'm still the same looks and mind." Fowler gave him a look of uncertainty.  
"The same mind, that is good information to know." Damion scowled and walked over to Amanda. "I have a question, How can you become human without a Holoform?"  
"The autobots have really filled you in on everything."  
"Yes everything I need to know."  
"Well did they tell you holoforms have not been used since ancient times."  
"And yet your human."  
"I have a pair of cuffs that I use. They allow me to go from bi-pedal to human form anytime I want." Damion let out a low growl  
"And how did you acquire these cuffs?"  
"I borrowed them."  
"And by borrowed you mean stole."  
"No, by borrowed I mean took back what was rightfully mine or any other bots. I though you would have known about this, or did the Autobots not tell you about their failed adventure in New York."  
"Apparently not. where are these so called cuff?."  
"On my wrists. They become invisible to the naked eye when touched to a transformer or human wrist. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I promised Amanda a drive around town." He grabbed Amanda's arm and walked off towards the front door.  
"Over protective much?" Fowler said with slight irritation in his voice.  
"I think he really does lover her, from what I have gathered no con would go this far to protect someone so little to them."  
"I still want you to keep an eye over him and make sure this isn't all and act."  
"Will do fowler."  
"Have a good day Martha."  
"You to, and tell Raff I said hello if you see him." Fowler nodded, got up from his seat and left, before walking out of the house Amanda came through the door, slammed it and stormed up to her bedroom mumbling to herself.

* * *

"Damion! ow Damion let go." Damions hand was gripped tight to Amanda's wrist. "Damion let go." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stopped. "What the heck do you think you're doing? No a better question is, What has gotten into you?"  
Damion stopped and turned to face Amanda, his look was a mix of anger and worry.  
"I am not letting the government take you or me away from each other."  
"Who said they were going to."  
"No one, I know your mother is going to watch over me and Primus forbid I would do anything wrong, but being government agents out to destroy decepticons they are going to find something and I am not letting that happen. I want to leave and I am taking you away form this horrid place."  
""Damion listen to yourself, your being foolish and stupid."  
"I am not, I am being reasonable and protecting you from those monsters who would want to tear us apart." He turned to leave.  
"Knockout!" He turned back to her and stopped confused she used his cybertronian name. "My mother is one of those so called monsters and all she is doing is looking out for my well being, so instead of just going head first I insist on you using your brain for once." her voice started to raise.  
"Amanda I..I didn't mean, you know...I wouldn't.." he stumble with his words  
"Just save it. I decided town isn't good for today, so why don't you go and scour the woods by yourself and think. You might actually think of something smart." She stormed to the front door with Damion following, before opening it she turned to him.  
"Don't even think about following me, I don't want to see your face ever again so just GET OUT!" She walked through and slammed the door storming past a confused Fowler up to her room.  
Upon entering her room Amanda flopped onto her bed and cried, she din't mean any of those words she just was mad in the moment. She knew for certain Damion would never want to see her again, she was probably worse than megatron. She messed up big time.

* * *

Fowler walked out and saw Damion at the porch steps fuming with his fists clenched.  
"What's got you all tied up."  
"It's none of your business."  
"just asking, girl troubles?"  
"I said is was none of your freaking business."  
"Fine." Fowler walked past him and stopped a few feet away turning around. "Don't worry about anything, from what I have learned is that if your love her and she loves you, the fight will fade and you'll make up, relationships work like that."  
"And you think I don't know that. To let you know Femme's are just like Females I just need to cool off, now if you'll excuse me I am going for a drive." Damion walked past Fowler and whispered under his breath, a few seconds later he became a transformer.  
"So that's how you do it, although I would advise you not to do it in public."  
"I follow my own rules. He transformed into his Aston Martin form and sped off.

* * *

Amanda got off her bed and walked to her window in time to see Knockout transform and speed off, she hoped she would see him again, a life without him would be torture.  
"Please come back." She whispered under her breath. She left her room and wandered to the backyard. It was very large with a swing-set on the far corner, a pool in another and a large gazebo with a porch glass dining table and chairs near the house. the yard itself had to be at least a a mile long either way. She walked down about ten feet and told herself to become a transformer, she did and walked further into the yard. She sat at the yards edge for a while tracing over her spikes until she heard her mother's voice.  
"Amanda! Sweetie where are you."  
"Here." She didn't move just sat there waiting for her mother to find her.  
"Oh there you...are." Martha stared at her daughter in awe, she was green and black with spikes around her body. "Are you ok?" She received a grumble in response. "Can I uh...come up?" ThornRush set her hand on the ground to let her mother walk on. She set her mother on her knee and sat her arm back down to her side letting out a long sigh.  
"Did you have a fight with Damion?"  
"Ya."  
"What about?"  
"He thinks all government agents are monsters then I got mad saying that you were a government agent. He tried to say sorry. I told him to save it and leave because I never wanted to see his face again."  
"Oh, well, was this your first fight?"  
"Ya, kinda."  
"Then don't worry, you'll find your way back to each other."  
"I hope."  
"I know." Her mother gave a smile and rested a hand on her knee. "He loves you and wants to protect you, let this blow over."  
"Alright." ThornRush and her mother sat in silence thinking and looking into each other's eyes.  
"You a car form?"  
"Ya, best one yet."  
"What are you?"  
"A new twenty-thirteen lamborgini."  
"Your favorite." her mother let out a laugh. "so do you have a different name when your a transformer?"  
"Ya, as human Amanda, as a transformer ThornRush."  
"That's a good name for you considering all your thorns." her mother looked to her face again and still say that sad kittens look. "How about you get some good dinner and afterwards go out and try to find Knockout, he couldn't of gone to far."  
"Sounds good, thank's mom, I really needed that."  
"Anytime. Now how about returning to the house for some dinner." ThornRush nodded picked up her mother and walked to the house. Once she reached the house she became human again and walked in with her mother.

* * *

Soundwave looked to the screen at the little red dot. He deciphered it as Knockouts body signature. He walked out of his quarters and down to the main brig.  
"have you deciphered another set of coordinates since most of ThornRush's were fakes." Megatron spoke with anger in his voice, ever since they found out that most of ThornRush's coordinate findings were fakes he was on edge. Soundwave walked up to Megatron and showed him the red dot on his face-mask. "What do we have here? Knockout's signature, what a pleasant surprise." Megatron let a grin form onto his face. "Soundwave get starscream and tell him to meet me at the groundbridge, we have a little catching up to do with our former medic." Soundwave walked out and left megatron to himself.  
"revenge is sweet."

* * *

Knockout drove into the woods and went to bi-pedal form.  
"ugh, does life always have to be so annoying?" He spoke out loud thinking no-one was around him. He held his helm and tried to rub out the wallowing pain in his processor. "I messed up big time." He slammed a fist against a tree and made it tip over making some of it's roots snap from the ground.  
"Oh you messed up more than big time." Knockout turned to see a pair of red optics staring at him from the shadows.  
"L-lord Megatron, what a unexpected surprise." Knockout stumbled back only to receive a blow to the head from behind him. He turned to see Starscream. "Starscream! What brings you two out here?" He spoke with hesitation in his voice.  
"Don't act so surprised Knockout you know what you did, and for that you shall pay." Starscream spat his name. "Now shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
"Do I have a choice."  
"No." laughter came from both bots as they slammed their fists into Knockout making him fall to the ground with a hard thud, they proceeded to beat him with their feet, fists and an energon prod.  
"Poor Knockout didn't know how to serve his lord and master, now he shall pay eternally." Starscream spoke sarcastically. Before they could turn their guns on him, knockout made his hands a saw and sliced it through part of Megatrons and Starscreams legs. They yelped in pain and looked back with fury in their eyes.  
"Now you will pay dearly." Megatron let his anger show, he let his fusion cannon fire up but before he could shoot a green light stopped him and a deep calm voice rang out form it.  
"Megatron stop this now."  
"Optimus how good to see you, care to join me in terminating my traitor."  
"Never." Optimus ran through the portal barreling into Megatron. Bumblebee ran through and tackled Starscream. Knockout grunted trying to find the strength to get up, before he could he felt something walking on his chest plates.  
"Doc, knock is knocked out." A girls voice said, which he clarified as Miko.  
"Off of me you pesky human, I have more important things than to waist my time with you."  
"Rude."  
"Miko off he is not to be messed with."  
"Listen to your protector."  
"And why should I?" Knockout picked her up by her shirt and stood up wobbling a little.  
"Put her down." He saw bulkhead running towards him.  
"Don't get your wires in a knot, you can have her." Knockout dropped Miko into Bulkdheads hand and walked off.  
"That was weird."  
"You said it Miko." Bulkhead ran though the portal back to the base, along with retreating Optimus and Bumblebee.  
Megatron looked back to where Knockout had laid and roared in anger. He turned to the shadows and yelled.  
"You escaped me this time, but next time I will not hesitate to kill you at first glance."  
Knockout held himself against a tree, he was weak and tired from getting the scrap beat out of him and worse his whole exterior was battered and scuffed. He heard Megatron and shivered, last time he was ever going to go into the woods alone. Although he was kinda okay with it, since he knew that if it was Amanda that came out here she would have been killed first second their eyes were laid on her. Knockout sighed and sat down on the ground his body ached from getting hit and torched with an energon prod. He slipped in and out of conciseness, groaning ever time he shifted, he was almost asleep when he heard the engine of a car, he could tell it was a sports car with the way it sounded. Knockout shakily stood up and readied his saw, when he heard the rustling of trees nearby he lunged at whatever was coming.  
"Hey watch it!"

* * *

ThornRush drove up to the forest and transformed to Bi-pedal mode. She walked through the trees and listened, she kept hearing groaning and walked further into the forest. As she came closer to the sound something lunged at her and she barley missed a saw coming for her.  
"Hey watch it!" The thing tripped over a few roots and stumbled to the ground letting out a yelp of pain in doing so, she caught a glimpse of red and white knowing who it was. "Knockout!" She knelt beside him. "What the heck happened to you? Are you alright."  
She got a groan in response. "Who did this to you?"  
"M...Meg..."  
"Megatron did this. He will so pay for this." She looked to him again, he had scrapes and large dents in is armor and also some large burn marks. "Let's get you home. Can you make yourself human?" He nodded and whispered under his breath soon afterwards he shrunk leaving a small battered up and torn human in his place. ThornRush picked him up transforming and setting him into her cars backseat. She sped off leaving the forest in the distance.  
When she arrived back home ThornRush sped into the backyard accidentally breaking their fence in the process, she took Damion out and transformed to bi-pedal mode. She picked up his fragile body and carried him to the back door.  
"Hey I need help here." She slightly knocked on the back door. She saw her brother walking towards the door with an annoyed look on his face. He looked up to her and his expression went from dull to excited.  
"Freakin Awesome, are you an alien."  
"go get mom."  
"Amanda? Sweet!"  
"Ian go get mom I need her." Ian left running as fast as he could down the hallway. ThornRush walked over to the Gazebo and brushed off a few plates and cups from the table, it was a long table meant for at least ten people. She set Damion onto it and scanned over his body. He had multiple deep cuts and bruises which he was bleeding from along with severe burns.  
"Why." She whispered to herself. Martha came running out to ThornRush.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Damion he's hurt badly." Her mom walked up to him and scanned his body.  
"He needs a doctor. We need to get him to a hospital." After she spoke Damion shifted on the table letting his lips part to speak.  
"No. I can..heal myself."  
"Look I know you're a doctor but you need someone else's medical attention."  
He pointed to the ground outside of the Gazebo, ThornRush picked him up and set him down a few feet away. He spoke under his breath and he grew into Knockout.  
"I can...heal myself."  
"Oh right transformers bodies can heal themselves, just like humans but on a more higher extent." Amanda said.  
"And you know this will work."  
"I've had my share of times."  
"Alright, but any signs of him getting worse and I will take him to a doctor." Her mother walked off into the house and Ian just stared at them.  
"This is so cool."  
"Yes Ian I know." ThornRush rolled her optics and slid her hand into Knockouts. "Now he has to rest and heal so you need to go inside ok."  
"Fine, can I come out later."  
"You can come out when he is healed but right now he is badly injured so rest is a priority."  
"Ok. Are you coming?"  
"No, I am staying here to make sure nothing gets worse." Ian nodded and walked back inside. A second later her mom walked back out with a small device. "what's that?"  
"It's a distorter. It makes your signals not be seen by any technology so you can't be found. It will protect you from harm." Her mother set it next to her typed in a command and walked away. Are you ok?"  
"Ya just tired."  
"Alright get some rest, I think it's the least you can do for him." She walked back inside and locked the back door. ThornRush laid down next to Knockout and rested herself next to him.  
"Please get better soon I Don't want to lose you ever." She let out a yawn and shut her optics.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a short story under ten chapters but, oh well I'm having to much fun writing it! I shall be wrapping up soon though.**

**Please Review**


	12. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 10

TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 10

**Waking up**

* * *

**Quikie review. So I have been really sick the past couple weeks, and have not been able to write much since looking at a computer screen gave me headaches and I have had not felt up to writing. But here I am now updating in who knows how long, feels like it's been forever to me. So I also want to say that this chapter was more of a 'write and go' chapter because of my predicament and I wanted to update badly so please no negative comments if it seems different I more just wrote what came to mind at the moment and am now updating late so I'm a little to tired to review for any mistakes. I have a few references in here but nothing happens. 'I swear'. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's been to long, maybe he's dead."  
"Why the heck would you think that?"  
"I dunno maybe because he hasn't budged in over two weeks."  
"It's called stasis, that's what bots go into while healing."  
"Right, I forgot."  
"You always forget."  
"Shut up."  
"No you shut up."  
"Stop it you two, she'esh I swear you two fight more than talk."  
"whatev's." Knockout could make out a quiet conversation between girls.  
"I'm still surprised you even told us, you know with this being top secret government stuff."  
"What they don't know don't hurt em."  
He fidgeted a little trying to get comfortable on what he thought was ground.  
"He just moved."  
"You're just seeing things."  
"And your blind."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Do you two ever shut up!?" He heard small footsteps walk up to him and felt a human hand rest on his chest.  
"His chest is becoming warmer, a sure indication his systems are starting to run properly again."  
"Oohh, yay he's alive!" He could faintly make out a girl jumping up and down with a cup in her hand.  
"Not the shirt."  
"I didn't even get you." The other girl growled and looked over to Knockout.  
"Look his eye thingies are coming on."  
"Optics." Knockout tried to talk but it came out more like a groan. "Try not to talk, you need to be fully working before anything." he let out a sigh and turned his head more to look at a group of girls all staring at him wide eyed.  
"Fri-en-ds?" he finally but barley got out, looking at Amanda.  
"Yes, I told them." He looked back at the girls he noticed them to be her friends he had met in the treehouse. He saw jacee lean over to her sister and whisper something in her ear. After wards her sister let out a loud gasp.  
"Jacee Karen Oshel how could you even think like that." Jacee just shrugged.  
"Just a thought."  
"What?" Kandy inquired.  
"I am not going to even repeat it, never in a million years." Her sister folded her arms and looked away. Knockout looked to Amanda confused she walked over to him and talked quietly.  
"Jacee has a...uh...dirtier mind than most, don't pay attention to what just happened." He nodded.  
"I don't...think I want...to know." She smiled and let out a laugh. Jacee looked at him harder.  
"he doesn't look so well, maybe he needs a recharge, wheres his plug!?" Amanda Burst out laughing.  
"Transformers don't recharge like cell phones. Recharge means he needs sleep."  
"I knew that. Duh. just seeing how you would react."  
"Sure sis, sure." Danielle replied, Jacee stuck her tongue out at her sister and folded her arms. Amanda looked to knockout and saw that he did indeed need more rest.  
"Alright everyone let's go Knockout needs some quiet time."  
"Awww, I wanted to stay."  
"He needs sleep and I do too."  
"Alright girl, you get some rest and we'll hopefully see you tomorrow."Jesse said walking off some type off device that lowered them to the ground.  
"Maybe, tomorrow I'll be with him the whole day figuring some things out." After the girls left Knockout looked around at his surroundings, he wasn't outside anymore instead he was in a room.  
"Where am I?"  
"A room that I built for you, I tried to make it seem like yours."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." She made herself a transformer and sat on the edge of the berth. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Much better, how long was I out?"  
"Two weeks give or take."  
"That long, what have I missed?"  
"Nothing much, I just told my friends about you, got your room built, hung out with my family, nothing much from there."  
"Oh, ok. Has Megatron or anyone tried to bother you?"  
"No, my mother gave me a tool that made us invisible to electronics, but not to eyes that's why I built this." He smiled and waved his hand at her motioning her to lay down. She did and snuggled up to him. He was becoming warmer by the minute and he seemed much healthier than before. He kissed the top of her helm and then rested his chin on it, closing his eyes he let out a long sigh.  
ThornRush was excited to have Knockout awake, she had missed him so much the past couple weeks she was even getting worried that his stasis would become locked. She turned around and had her face against his upper chest, burying herself as close to him as possible. ThornRush decided a decent nights rest would do her good, she shut her optics fell into recharge.

* * *

Knockout laid there thinking, he was partially surprised when ThornRush flipped over and buried herself closer to him, after a few minutes he heard nothing and realized that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her helm again and kept on thinking of the night she saved him, while he was riding in the back of her car mode all he could think was he was going to lose her, and it would of been all his fault for leaving. He should have never gotten into the fight with her, instead he should have respected her and her mother, but he overreacted and freaked out. He shut his optics in anger, he was losing a fight against himself. Another sigh escaped his lips he had thought losing his friend was hard enough but losing one he loved was even harder. He though of Megatron and how he said he will not hesitate to kill him on sight, but Knockout knew well enough if Megatron found him again he would kidnap him and search for ThornRush, after he found her he would make him watch as Megatron himself, killed her making sure he could see the pain in her optics. Knockout cringed at the thought, he would never let that happen to her, not in a thousand millennias.  
"I love you." his voice was barley above a whisper making sure he wouldn't wake her up. He closed his optics and let sleep cover him as well, feeling the comfort of ThornRush's warm spark.

* * *

ThornRush woke up to the sound of a metal door sliding open and large footsteps coming towards her.  
"Wakey wakey." She slapped at the voice. "Ow." she gave a moan an flipped to see who she got.  
"Sorry, not my fault I don't like being woken up in the morning. What do you want?" She stretched her arms and let out a large yawn.  
"I got us some breakfast." he help up a crate full of cubes of energon.  
"How?"  
"Your mom pulled a few strings and got us some."  
"Told you she wasn't a monster."  
"I know she isn't, I just...got caught up in that moment, forgive me?"  
"I forgave you right after the incident I just hope we never fight like that again."  
"You and me both." They finished up their energons and sat on the berth together.  
"That energon tasted a little off. Did it to you?"  
"Not really, but a little." She shrugged and grabbed another cube.  
"I am so hungry." He grabbed another too and they downed it. ThornRush and Knockout grabbed a few more, she didn't know why but they seemed more..addicting today. After a few minutes of drinking five cubes ThornRush was holding a half drunken cube in her hand and she was swaying back and forth on the berth.  
"I told you these..*Hiccup*.. tasted a little weird, what do they..*Hiccup*...Have in them?"  
"I don't know but I feel great." Knockout threw his arms into the air and laughed, ThornRush joined in the laughter.  
"I know...*hiccup*..right I feel as if I'm walking on the clouds."  
"I'm seeing sounds." They burst into another fit of laughter before Knockout fell back onto the berth pulling Amanda with him.  
"I..*Hiccup*...Love you."  
"Me too." He kissed her passionately and she returned the favor. She reached her hand out towards the energon.  
"I think I might..*hiccup*...have another." She reached for another and ended up stumbling over herself landing on the floor with a loud thud. She burst out into laughter and fell over spilling a cube. "Oops." Knockout took the cube from her and set it back into the crate.  
"I think you have had enough of this." She gave him a pouty face. Knockout shook his helm and held it, he stood there for a minute regaining himself. "I should have paid attention to this energon better."  
"*Hiccup* Why?"  
"Your experiencing and showing the effects of a first time high grade energon drinker."  
"Oh. Is that bad?"  
"High grade energon for transformers is the equivalent of alcohol to you humans."  
"So then why aren't you affected like me?"  
"Unlike you who has just been affiliated with high grade I used to have it on cybertron sometimes and am immune to it's.. powers."  
"*Hiccup* Oh." He helped her up and she almost tipped over again. He set her on the berth and laid next to her, since he had already known the affects he also knew good rest let them fade away.

* * *

Martha stood in her kitchen mad listening to the man on the other end of her phone.  
"So you're saying that somehow that energon you gave me accidentally got left open and somehow a high grade chemical cybertronians use as a ferment fell into it making it High Grade Energon, am I repeating this correctly."  
{I am sorry ma'am, we were creating an experiment the differences between high grade and normal energon somehow you were handed they high grade crate instead of the normal crate.}  
"Now I have to go talk to my daughter about this, call me when you get the correct crate!"  
{I would advise against seeing her if she is with Knockout and they both have been drinking.}  
"So help me if anything happens because of this I will be coming to your lead scientist and whoever gave us that crate personally."  
{Yes ma'am I understand.} She could hear the hesitation in his voice. She hung up and slammed her phone down, She just hoped this wasn't part of their 'little experiment'. She pinched her nose and took in a deep breath. Some days she just had to wonder about people's actions, she just hoped it didn't affect them badly she really wouldn't be able to take little Knockout babies running around the house not like one was bad enough.  
"You ok, you seem really tense." her husband walked up to her and started to rub her shoulders.  
"It's nothing."  
"It's something, you're never this stressed."  
"The men in charge of giving me the energon accidentally mistake normal energon for High grade energon."  
"And I'm guessing that's not good?"  
"No not unless you want an unexpected surprise of little transformer babies running around the house."  
"What! Please don't tell me!"  
"I doubt anything has happened, I am just really mad at the guys right now."  
"And you have a reason. Give them the day and by this time tomorrow they should be sober."  
"Alright." john looked into Martha's eyes and could see stress.  
"Well Damion and Amanda are taken care of, Ian is off at Donnie's house for the all nighter, so why don't you and me go out on a nice relaxing date and come home to a romance movie."  
"And this is why I love you." They gathered a few things and walked to johns silver Ford.

* * *

ThornRush woke up as Amanda, she she felt like her back was a stiff as a rock and she found out why. Apparently sometime during her sleep she became Amanda and fell asleep her back on Knockouts face, her back was where his nose would be and her hair was draped inside his mouth. She sat up and slid down feeling a throbbing pain in the back of her head.  
"Man, I feel like I just got hit by a freight train." She rubber her temples in hopes to ease her headache. She heard knockout shifting and went to get out of the way but it was to late his arm swung around and pinned her to the berth. "Off." Nothing, she squirmed a bit trying to get loose."I said OFF!" Knockout shot up, and since she hadn't noticed her shirt got caught on some of his metal when He flung up his arm and her shirt slid from his metal making her fly across the berth. He noticed her get flung through the air and he caught her just in time. "You are so lucky you have a pitchers catch."  
"You and me both." He held her close to him and she could feel his spark beating faster.  
"You don't have to worry I'm safe." She used her finger to poke him. "But do not ever do that again or you will have a very angry fiancee."  
"Promise." He held his helm and groaned. "My helm feels like it's splitting."  
"Me to, do you know what happened?" He pointed over to the energon cubes.  
"You don't remember, do you?  
"What?"  
"High grade energon, not exactly the ideal meal for a wake up call."  
"You could say that again." She held her head thinking for a minute. "I kinda remeber you telling me what that stuff is." She held her head and sighed. "And you say my mom gave us this."  
"Technically, she got it from the other agents, so it's their fault not hers."  
"I didn't say it was her fault I was just asking."  
"I know don't get a hissy on me." She gave him a glare and slid down onto the berth, she stood on the edge of the berth staring at him.  
"What?"  
"I need off." He sighed picking her up in his hand and setting her down onto the ground. She walked over to a door fit for a human that was attached to the larger door and opened it. Walking out Amanda had to shield her eyes, since their were no windows in the room, for safety precautions, there was no sun to see. Amanda let out a long breath and slowly walked towards her house. Her mind still felt fogged up and as a result she didn't pay attention to the glass door leading into the house. She hit it and stumbled back. "My nose." She held her nose and opened the door. Her mom was standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables. "Whoever though of making the back door clear glass was an idiot.!" She was still holding her nose so she sounded stuffed.  
"Afternoon sweetie. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Except for this splitting headache...fine." Her mom raised an eyebrow and went back to work. Not looking over, Martha began to speak.  
"I am glad you're feeling well, I thought it would be nice for you to get out of the house today and see the city."  
"Sounds exciting." Amanda spoke with no emotion and slumped down into a chair. Her mom stopped chopping and turned around, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Are you sure you're alright. I mean for crying out loud, your skin looks like you have seen a ghost." Amanda began to rub her temples again to ease out the headache.  
"I..." She let out a sigh and groaned.  
"If this is about the high grade energon you drank, don't worry I already know about that. And I will be having a nice little chat with the scientist in charge of handing me the energon, so don't get yourself into a knot...By the way nothing happened did it?" Amanda perked up and shook her head.  
"Never in a million years. Apparently Knockout is used to the stuff to an extent... To say better he isn't affected that badly and not as long, so ya. He would never take advantage of me, I know him. And trust me when I say I don't believe we want to end up in that kind of fight again or worse."  
"I trust you, I always have. It's him who can be hard to trust, I mean he is an ex-decepticon."  
"Ex mom, ex. and I know that after that little beating episode he got, Knockout won't be going back." Her mom huffed and closed her eyes forgetting about the knife in her hand.  
"Gosh-Dan-get! That freaking Hurt!" Amanda rushed to her mom to see blood flowing from her finger. Amanda handed her mom a towel and immidialty put pressure to her finger. "Go get the peroxide. Now!"  
"Going, going." Amanda ran up the stairs and into her parents master size bathroom. She looked high and low until she found the peroxide. She ran back down and pulled her mom's hand over the sink. "This is going to sting." She poured the peroxide over the cut, her mom let a few tears stain her eyes as the wound started to reveal itself. "It's a ok size nothing to be worried about."  
"That freaking hurt." her mom shook her hand and held her cut finger.  
"The small ones hurt the worst. Lest this be a reminder that closing the eyes and holding a knife at the same time is a fools choice." Martha gave her a glair and turned to retrieve a bandaid just as Damion walked in. She walked past him and mumbled.  
"Damion."  
"Martha." He cocked an eyebrow and walked over to Amanda. "And that was about."  
"Mom cut her finger cutting up the vegetables." Amanda took the knife and set it into the sink, she then grabbed another identical knife from a droor and began to cut the remaining vegetables.  
"So how was your nap?"  
"Good, I have gotten so much sleep the past few day I wouldn't be surprised if I never slept again."  
"You and me both, quite frankly I am sick of sleep." He let out a chuckle and walked over to the islands chairs, he sat down and lean back. Amanda stopped chopping and looked Damion in the eyes.  
"Nothing...Happened while I was out..right?"  
"What do you mean?" Damion sat up and gave a concerned but curious look.  
"I mean, you didn't take that time to..."  
"Do you not trust me Amanda?" His voice seemed to get offended along with his face.  
"No, I trust you with my life I jus need reassurance that I can keep trusting you."  
"I understand. You have to know though that I would never be like that towards you, not without your permission." She let out a relieved sigh and started to chop again. he leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath in. "And besides I'm not ready for kids yet."  
"Oh really, and who died making you the ruler over when we are going to have kids.?" She spoke to him in a mocking voice.  
"No one, I am just saying, that after reading human babies needs and wants I just am not ready to do any of that."  
"Ok. Again who said you were the one who had to do all that, I am pretty sure that when we have kids I will be the one stuck with taking care of all their needs and wants."  
"Pshh, please I'll do my part."  
"Oh and what per-say would your part be."  
"Being their father and playing with them." Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Amanda was done chopping the vegetables. She set them into a pan and let them sizzle for a bit before mixing them together. A few minutes later her mother came down the stairs with her father.  
"Smells delightful." Her mother spoke in a cheerful voice. She turned to her husband and spoke still walking down the stairs. "Darling would you mind getting Ian it's almost dinner time and he hasn't washed up yet."  
"Sure." Her dad left and went back up the stairs. Her mom came into the kitchen and gave a protective look to her daughter and Damion.  
"Calm down mom, he's safe." Amanda walked from the pan and over to her mother.  
"Trust is something a family must have, is it not?" Damion smirked at his sentence.  
"And trust issues is something you have to deal with." Damion frowned and stood up.  
"I need the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Damion left with agitation in his step.  
"Really mom? Come on you two are not going to start acting like two year old now are you?"  
"No, I am acting like a protective mother. Who want to protect her little baby girl."  
"I'm not little anymore mom, I mean gees. I was trapped on the Decepticon war ship and survived, I think I can handle a man."  
"A former ex-con man." Amanda blew a piece of her hair form her face and sighed, she grabbed her mom's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"Trust me mom, I will not let anything happen to me. I am safe in Damions hands and always will be, I know it's hard for you to trust an ex-con but in all reality you need to too. He saved me and I him, no con would ever save me unless I truly meant something to him." She leaned in and hugged her mom whispering into her ear. "I know you feel like you are going to lose me, but you aren't, I will always be here, no matter what." Her mom nodded and hugged back. Amanda let go and turned to stir the vegetables, her mom set noodles inside of boiling water and let them simmer for a bit before stirring and straining them. She mixed up noodles, olive oil, and the vegetables to make angle hair pasta. Amanda looked over her moms shoulder and licked her lips. "Looks delicious."  
"Go get ready then, I will not be having dirty hands at my table." Amanda walked away towards her bathroom, when she arrived at her room she saw Damion resting on her bed with his eyes closed. She walked over to him and sat on the beds edge and stared.  
"Enjoying the view?" She looked over to see his eyes barley opened and a smile on his face.  
"In fact I am. Got a problem."  
"Nope. Dinner is ready and my mom said no dirty hands at the table."  
"I like to keep my hands clean, who knows what germs you human have around you."  
Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Damion stood up from the bed after Amanda left and walked over to the open window. He had to admit, even though being a human was revolting at some times, other times it had it's moments. Like now just looking out the window to see a human sized view of the still snow capped mountains, it seemed more exhilarating than looking at them from a twenty-five foot tall mechanical being who gave no care in the environment or it's inhabitants. He drew in a deep breath and held it before letting it out slowly. He repeated the process a few more times before shutting the window and turning around just in time to see Amanda walk out from the bathroom. He couldn't let his gaze go, she was perfect in his eyes. Her black hair always seemed to flow freely on her face, giving it a slight angelic look. He let a smile form onto his face again and walked over to her.  
"Ready for Dinner?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, and he swore he saw her cheeks begin to redden.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Amanda was never one to blush but she had been a little out of whack lately and anything romantic seemed so beautiful to her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and smiled, she didn't know what it was but whenever she was close to Damion or Knockout she felt safe, like nothing could happen to her. They walked down to the dining area and sat down. Her mom dished up everyones plates and set them down in front of them. Ian dug into his food, but before Amanda could take a bite her mother spoke.  
"So Amanda dear, me and your father have something to tell you."  
"What?" She took a bit and chewed. her mom waited until she swallowed to finish her sentence.  
"Well dear... We have been thinking that you have been away from society to long and should get back out."  
"We can go downtown tomorrow if you want to." She took a sip of water and swallowed almost hastily worried what her mother had to say.  
"Yes we can, but we think it would be great for you to go back to school and get out there. Oh and plus we have learned that the school we want to enroll you into had a doctor, though he quit for some reason and with Damion's permission though it would be great for him to be the doctor." Both Amanda's and Damion's eyes widened at Martha's proposal, they stared at each other for a bit before speaking.  
"I..Uh...Well...It sounds nice and all, but do you really think that public school is safe for me?"  
"Another reason to why we thought Damion would be great as their doctor he could help take care of the students and protect you at the same time." Damion gave a scared smile and nodded politely before shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth.  
"What do you say sweetie, can you give it a try?" Her father gave her a puppy face and she looked away.  
"Don't give me the guilt trip..." She paused letting herself breath in and out before speaking again. "But if you really think that getting out and going to school will help me then, yes I will go.." She looked to Damion who was trying to chew all the food he had taken. "Only if Damion agrees to be their doctor. Why the heck do they need a doctor anyways, I though most schools had nurses." Ian rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically.  
"I went with mom to see the school and they say they have doctors because they are a more 'sophisticated' and 'advanced' school than most." Flinching his fingers at the so called compliments.  
"Ian! Don't be rude. They have a doctor because of the many new food allergies and stuff like that gaining higher in students and they just feel safer with a more equipped person there who can help evaluate a tough situation better." Amanda nodded her head slowly.

* * *

Damion had swallowed his food by now and was staring around the table, his head was spinning in all different directions. He knew he was a doctor but only for cybertronians. And he was better at dissecting things than fixing them. Plus he was very unknowledgeable on the human body, anything he had started reading he stopped because he found the humans to be disgusting creatures. He looked to Martha with a concerned look.  
"Here's the thing, You all know my secret and well I only know the cybertronian anatomy and structure not a humans, anything I studied about the humans I disregarded as trash. So I do not know how much of a help I would be as a human doctor."  
"Nonsense. You will be great, not like you are preforming surgery all you need to know is the basics. If you have that information then you would be a great doctor."  
"I don't have any records saying I am a doctor though."  
"You learned how to become a doctor and graduated? No?"  
"Well, Yes but on cybertron not on earth."  
"If you have graduated then I am sure we can fix something up." Damion huffed and slunk down into his chair, he really did not want to be there at that moment.  
~I can't let Amanda down, I can learn the human basics and go without a fight. Huh, the more I think the more I seem like some kind of understanding human and not a Decepticon medic. Love it's a blessing and a curse.~ He snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality realizing he hadn't heard the last of their conversation.  
"So then it's settled, you go to school with Damion and get out into society. I am so glad you agreed with us." Martha had a large smile on her face and was speaking in a happy-free voice. He looked over to Amanda who seemed a bit concerned about the whole thing but she also seemed a bit happier that she was going to get out. Damion couldn't help but smile, he sat up in his chair and agreed with her mom.

* * *

After dinner Damion followed Amanda up to her room. She shut the door and walked over to the window. He walked up to her and kissed her head.  
"You're going to be alright."  
"I know, I just... am feeling a bit overwhelmed right now."  
"Don't. We still have a few months before school starts up for you and until then we can just enjoy ourselves." She gave him a smile and leaned her head against his chest.  
"My mom though it would be good for me to get out today possibly tomorrow."  
"Sounds good, though don't you think it's a little late to get out today?"  
"Maybe, but it's only seven so a little night time ride wouldn't hurt."  
"I guess so." She grabbed his arm and walked out to the kitchen where her mom was cleaning the dishes. Damion sat down on an island chair and listened as Amanda and her mom spoke about getting out of the house and driving around town. After a few more minutes Damion had his eyes closed and he was snoring. Amanda walked over to him and nudge his shoulder, he didn't budge.  
"He's out cold."  
"Do you know if he is ticklish?"  
"No not really, but I'll try." She set her hand onto his abdomens side and started to tickle him. After a few moments his face started to cringe up and laughter escaped his lips. he slapped her hand away and sat up.  
"What they heck was that for!?"  
"You wouldn't wake up, I had to improvise."  
"A simple scream would have sufficed." She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"Me and my mom decided to go out for a drive, I though you would like to come." He shrugged and stood up following Amanda to the door where her mom was waiting with a pair of car keys.  
"You two love birds ready?" They nodded and headed out for her moms car.  
"I could drive us, if you wanted me to." Damion spoke with hope in his voice.  
"Na I would like it if you came with us as a human, you know to get out and around others."  
"That is exactly why I would like to drive. I can be around you guys but others. Uck!" He let a shiver pass him and a disgusted expression crossed his face.  
"Other humans aren't that bad anyways it would do you good to be around others before school starts, just so you can get used to it." Damion opened his mouth to protest but Amanda gave him a glare.  
"You win." He crossed his arms like a little boy who just lost his toy car and pouted.

* * *

Three hours past and Damion was sitting in the back of Martha's car squished in-between stacks of shopping bags. Amanda and her mom were talking and laughing in the front seats each enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone.  
"Are we done yet?" Damion's asked in a annoyed voice.  
"Nooo." Amanda and Martha answered in unsision.  
"Then where are we going?"  
"Out to a small country shop that I found a few months ago." Damion sighed and let his head fall back, he hated being bored and not being able to do anything about it.  
"Do we have to go.?" His words were barley below a whisper but Amanda still managed to hear him. She turned around in her seat to face him.  
"Yes we do have to go, do you know how long it has been since I have been out like this." she held out her ice cream towards him. "Want some?"  
"No."  
"Suite yourself." She shrugged and turned back around. Half an hour passed before they arrived at the shop which was placed in the middle of nowhere. As they climbed out of the car Damion noticed a black and purple car resting a few feet away form them. Amanda noticed it to and held her hand out to him, he took it and walked closer to her gripping her hand tight keeping an eye on the vehicle.  
"Do you think?" She asked in a quite whisper to make sure her mom couldn't hear her.  
"I'd have to get a closer look, but just be cautious around it, ok."  
"Ya." They walked into the store and looked around for a bit. Amanda found great decoration items for her room and a few human size chairs for Damions transformer room, so that her family and friends could have somewhere comfortable to stay. Damion collected a few worn down mini replica's of some sports cars to tinker with when he was bored, since he was great with mechanics and a cars anatomy he thought it would be a nice pass time to get them up and running. Martha found a few gardening tools and kitchen appliances for the house. They walked up to cashier and bought their finds. Afterwards, when they went out to the car Amanda and Damion saw that the black and purple car was still there and form it came the sound of a revving engine. Damion opened up the passenger side door for Amanda and then walked over to Martha.

* * *

"I would like to drive if you don't mind." She stared at him and then Amanda.  
"You know mom he was a car base on earth, I think it would be good for him to drive sometimes. and don't worry he's a very safe driver."  
"Fine." Damion opened up the back door and let Martha crawl in between the mound of bags. He then proceeded to get into the drivers side eyeing the car that was now beginning to slowly back out as if waiting for him to leave first.  
Damion backed out and drove down the road looking in the rearview mirror every few seconds checking on the car behind them. Martha could see worry on his face and decided to get a clear answer about his behavior.  
"Are you alright Damion?" She asked looking back a the car Damion was watching.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" She looked back again and saw the car seemed closer.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"I mean if you don...ooff." Martha jerked forward a bit and then looked back again to see the car right on their tail.  
"Piece of scrap metal is trying to off-road us!" Amanda was looking back as well.  
"What the heck is going on here." She jerked forward again with another hit.  
"Does everybody have their seat belts on?"  
"Why would you ask that?" Before Martha could get an answer Damion sped up trying to out race the car. Martha was holding onto her seatbelt with dear life. Some of the bags fell onto her lap but she could care less, for some reason a car was hitting them and Damion seemed to know who it was. that's when it hit her. The car was a decepticon trying to hurt them. It had seemed a bit familiar to her but she couldn't put her tongue on it. She looked back to see a frame from the car lifting up and weapons showed. Damion swerved the hits, and barley got away with a knick. She swerved back to Damion who was hitting the wheel with anger.  
"Frag it! I need to be me right now." Martha got a confused expression on her face but it faded when Amanda answered.  
"He needs to be Knockout so he can be in his car form." Her mother nodded in agreeance.  
"Your cars are weak and made out of weak metal that won't be able to withstand a cybertronians gun fire. And I also have built in guns I could easily kill the piece of scrap off."  
"Calm down Damion." Amanda rested a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a glare.  
"For crying out loud Amanda we are in a life or death situation and you tell me to freaking calm down." He pressed his foot harder onto the gas petal reaching up to the max speed. "Primitive driving. Neve goes fast enough." He growled out his words. Damion looked over to see a large setting of grass and few trees, he contemplated his thoughts for a moment before swerving into the grassy area and hitting the brake. All three jerked forward and the two girls screamed.  
"Damion what the heck!?" Amanda now was the one to glare at him. All three saw the black and purple car drive past and then make a sharp U-turn coming back to them.  
"Stay here." Damion walked out of the car and made himself a transformer. He reverted his hand into a drill and walked up to the car that was chasing them. The car transformed and saw it to be one of Megatrons drone cons, which she had suspected the whole time. She opened up her door and listened.  
"Now what kind of surgery shall be do today?" The con formed his hand into a blaster and shot. Knockout swerved away and went closer.  
"Ah-ah-ah. That is no way to treat your doctor. I was thinking maybe we could fix this jaw of yours it seems to be out of place." Knockout jammed his drill up into the Drone cons jaw and shoved it all the way through, which made energon spay out from the mechs wound and dribble down to the ground. Knockout took back his drill and made it into his hand again. "That looks much better." The former con let a devious smile form onto his faceplate. His smile faded and he walked over to Martha's car. He pushed Amanda back in and lifted the car up. Martha leaned her head out of the back window and yelled.  
"What in the world wide blazes are you doing!?"  
"Checking to see if he put any tracker on your car, we do not need them to know where you live."  
"For your information I have a distributer that blocks out tracking devices. No one would be able to follow us."  
"That is what you think, but our technology is more sophisticated than yours and can track even if put next to a distributer." He placed his hand under the car and pulled out a circular device. "Aha!" He fiddled with the device in his hands and set it onto the now dead con.  
"Why don't you crush it?" Amanda seemed confused.  
"I know how to do a few things and one of them would be how to turn a tracker into a frequency bomb."  
"Oh. And how does that work."  
"When the others come to search for the tracker device, most likely thinking it is us the new bomb will pick up their frequency and blow up."  
"Nice." Amanda nodded her head with a large smile. Knockout changed himself back to human form and sat back into the drivers seat.  
"Now who is ready to head back?" He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Amanda laid in her bed thinking about the days events. What had seemed like a normal average day turned out to be a drag race to the death. She smiled at the thought of Knockout protecting her. Amanda closed her eyes and heard the sound of a closing door, but she didn't care and let sleep wash over her.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the tracker has picked up on their whereabouts. Shall we investigate?" Starscream said with a devious smile.  
"Yes but be warned this is Knockout were talking about, not some lowly Drone con." Starscream turned to leave. "Oh and if it is Knockout or Amanda bring them back alive I want to torture the spark right out of them until there is nothing left. Let that be clear to your men, or it will be your spark drained." Starscream nodded and left.  
Starscream met with five drone cons and Soundwave at the Space Bridge.  
"We are to leave Knockout and, or Amanda alive if we see them. Any others you may kill."  
"Yes sir." the drone cons answered all at once. Starscream looked at the silent mech who just nodded in agreement. Soundwave opened up the bridge and followed through to the open grassy land. Starscream growled at the sight. There were tire treed marks deeply engraved on the ground that indicated a fast stop was used. and not to far away was a Drone cons lifeless body surrounded by a pool of energon. There seemed to be no sign of the duo. He watched as three drone cons walked over to the lifeless body, he noticed some kind of devise set on top and before he could say anything it went off surrounding the area with a cloud of smoke, dust, and metal. After the cloud dispersed the sight Soundwave saw made him clench his fists. Four new drone cons lay on the ground either charred to death by the explosion or had shards of metal enveloped into their armor. Starscream ordered more cons to come and get the bodies so they may not be seen by humans. he left the sight and returned to the main brig.  
"I regret to inform you that the trap we set for them was turned around into a trap set for us." Megatron growled at the statement.  
"And you are sure Knockout or Amanda were there."  
"I am positive, why would you think they would be there?"  
"Unlike some, Knockout wouldn't miss a show from one of his experiments." Megatron looked over to one of the screens and there in fact was Knockout on the hill watching all the action. Megatron watched for a few more minutes before receiving a comm  
{Enjoy the show, I call it bait and blow.} Knockouts sidistic voice could be heard over the comm.  
{In fact I did Knockout, that was very well played}  
{Don't take me for a fool Megarton I know you knew what I did to the devise. Just I wonder why you would still send out your men?}  
{Let's just say I could of had one less second in command to worry about.} Starscream backed away at the statement and left.  
{If you consider your options wisely Knockout, I may be lenient on add ing you to my ranks again as medic.}  
{I have found a better life here, none of your offers interest me.}  
{Do not be a fool Knockout you know just as well as I do that humans are disgusting creatures, letting ourselves go as low as them is unforgivable.}  
{Then there is nothing to forgive I have made my choice.} The comm shut down and Megatron saw Knockout leave his post.

* * *

Knockout sped down the highway, he was elated that his little trick worked. He had to admit, getting back into the fight was fun and gave him a sense of freedom from humanity. knockout came to a stop at the top of a hill and transformed. he looked over himself and saw that he was, as a transformer scratched from helm to pede. He grumbled to himself, he may of changed a bit but he still wanted to keep a pristine outlook. He made his hand a buffing tool and started to fix himself up. Breakdown had always been the one with the buffer tool, but since he had died Knocout was pushed to add that to his tools. He frowned at the thought of Breakdown dead. He knew that breakdown would congradualte him on finding the right gal, but then freak out on him for her being part human. He huffed out a laugh and then frowned.

"I lost Breakdown I am not going to lose ThornRush." He stopped buffing and starred at the sky. He knew that by staying in one place to long the decepticons would eventually find them, he had to keep her safe and away from harm. he started to buffer again and think.

~Amanda says she has this last year of school left before she graduates, so i might as well let her get that. but any sign of threat and I will make her leave. One year Knockout, One year that is all you have. After time is up we will leave.~

Knockout used the whole night to think of a plan for his and her saftey from the cons. he sorted out that they could travel the world so that way they were never in the same place at once to long. He decided to head back to her house when he saw the sun rising up from the mountain tops. He went to alt-mode and drove off towards Amanda's house.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. So I went through and re-read the story, I liked the rest but this ending was, well, ough! so I re-wrote it for you. I hope you like it! Sorry if it seemed really fluffy in some parts but I like fluffy stuff! It's a blessing and a curse.**


	13. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 11

TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 11

**School/turn of events**

* * *

**I have changed the ending of chapter ten for those of you who read it when I first put it out instead of ending with the comm I end with Knockout alone. Hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

The summer months past and Amanda was getting ready for her first day back at school. She was excited and scared even though she had been to school her whole life it was weird going back after being kidnapped.  
"Amanda! Breakfast is ready." Her mom called from the kitchen. Amanda picked up her backpack, slipped on her converse shoes and bolted down the stairs. I mid flight she turned back around and went to her room, she slipped on her engagement ring Damion had given her and left back down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Damion eating his share of food. She sat down next to him and picked up some toast.  
"You ready?" Her mom turned around and handed her some eggs. Amanda nodded her head and swallowed.  
"As best as I'll ever be." Her mom noticed a bit of uneasiness in her voice she leaned over and put her hand onto Amanda's shoulder.  
"Don't worry sweetie, if anything happens Damion will be there. And from these past few months of getting to know him I know you will be safe and alright." Martha looked to Damion and smiled.  
"If you need me just say you have an upset stomach or whatever you humans complain about. I wouldn't mind a few visits every once in a while."  
"Don't say that to me, I might visit you everyday with an upset stomach." Amanda let out a light laugh and Damion rolled his eyes.  
"Alright you two lovebirds, if you don't leave now you're going to be late, and so help me if I get a call from the principle." Martha shook her finger at Amanda.  
"Don't worry you won't." They got up from their seats and left for the bus.

Amanda walked in and immidialty she felt a bus full of eyes look at her. She saw a few kids lean over and whisper to each other seeming conspicuous. Damion hesitantly walked on after Amanda and followed her to a row of three empty seats.  
"Tell me again why I have to take the bus, I am a worker not a student?" He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable.  
"My mom feels safer with you around me and she doesn't trust you with taking me to school she thinks we might skip it and go somewhere else."  
"Your mom knows me a little to well."  
"True."

* * *

Damion looked around the bus. It was at the least filled with thirty five students and he got the feeling that he was being watched. He knew it wasn't the Decepticons because he had built computer and portable monitors to track any of their kind of activity if there were any. He looked around again to see a blonde haired girl walking up to him. She sat down in the empty seat next to him and smiled.  
"And what would your name be. Mines Genevieve but everyone calls me Genna." she said flipping her hair.  
"Damion."  
"You a new student, we looove new students." She looked over to a row of seats that was taken up by what he assumed were the popular girls, She looked back at him and batted her eyelashes.  
"No, I am the new doctor for the school."  
"Oh well then doctor my heart is beating rapidly could you in any way check that for me?" Amanda heard the comment and whipped her head around to look at Genna.  
"I..Uh." Damion lost his words, he assumed this was some type of human form of flirting. He could see that Amanda was irritated and he gave her a warm smile telling her it was alright. Genna flipped her hair again and spoke in an womanish voice.  
"I hope to see you around, you never know with the pavement layout of the school I might trip and need CPR."

* * *

Amanda rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Oh please to get CPR you'd have to do more than trip and fall, maybe the amount of makeup you are wearing might make you pass out." Genna folded her arms and scowled at Amanda. She got up and left for her original seat.  
"What's gotten into you?" Damion asked with slight irritation and confusion.  
"I'm sorry, but I know a hooker when I see one. And besides your already taken." She wiggled her hand that had her ring.  
"Hey don't get so overprotective. Besides I am not interested in anyone else." He gave her a half hearted smile and she sighed.  
"I know, and it's not you it's her."  
"What's got you so rattled with her?"  
"Everyone who knows Genna knows that she loves dating and flirting with already taken men. I mean when Jacee found the perfect guy, Genna ruined the relationship by making it look like He was all over genna and not Jacee. It didn't last long to say the least."  
"Ouch."  
"More than ouch, she's out to kill. Her and Megatron would be perfect for each other." Amanda smirked at her comment.  
"I wouldn't know about that, he'd probably kill her."  
"Not like anyone would miss her."  
"Amanda.!" Damion was staring at her with surprised confusion.  
"Sorry. Sorry, I am just really nervous to go back to school after the whole thing. I didn't mean it." The bus came to a halt and everyone stood up chatting away, everyone left and hurried to the schools doors in hopes to not be late.  
The school was large enough it seemed like a college, Amanda and Damion gawked at it for a while before heading inside. Amanda lachted onto Damions arm and let him push through the crowd of people. When they arrived at the doctors office she let go and sat down in one of the waiting chairs.  
"You have to get to class soon." Damion said scanning over the overly-clean office.  
"I am not going back out there, I almost lost you and I was attached to you." Damion chuckled and sat down in a swivel chair. "Don't laugh at me, it's not funny." She crossed her arms. After a few minutes of silence a tall woman with short dark brown hair and thin glasses walked in.  
"Mr." She flipped through a few papers. "Damion. I presume you are the new doctor? I am Jacqueline swovel the administrative officer."  
"Yes, I am." He stood up and shook her hand. the woman looked over to Amanda and back to Damion.  
"Barley here and already have someone who's hurt?"  
"Uh, no this is my."  
"I know very well who she is, your face was plastered all over the news for weeks, I am glad you're home safe." She gave a half hearted smile before turning to leave.  
"Thank you." Amanda spoke silently. She looked to the clock and saw class was about to start. "I have to go, I'll see you later, k."  
"Ok." She sped out of the office and down to her first class of the day, math. She looked on her paper that said where her math class was and sighed when she realized it was on the other side of the building. She checked her phone and took off running. 'BRING'  
~Crap not on the first day.~ She sped through the halls praying that no one would see her running, she reached the classroom and walked in just as the teacher was laying down the New Years rules.  
"Very nice of you to join us."  
"Sorry, sir I uh." He saw uneasiness on her face and wavered her over to his desk. "I came from the doctors office I had to do a double check up to make sure I was erm, emotionally and physically fit for school."  
"I see and why is that."  
"I, uh. Amanda Balkrie girl from news stories."  
"Oh." he nodded his head. "Well I am glad you could join us today, but if you are to go to the doctors office I would prefer if you snapped it up a bit." She nodded and headed to an empty seat in the back of the room. The teacher started the first day of school lecture and Amanda could feel herself dozing off on some parts.  
And hour later she heard the bell ring and she shot up from her seat, Amanda scurried to her next class and sat down, she looked around and spotted Genna a few rows from her. She listened in to her conversation and fumed.  
"That new doctor is pretty hot. I wouldn't mind going to him and getting a check up." Her friends all laughed and agreed. Genna looked towards Amanda and winked then laughed.  
"Why that little, she is."  
"She is what?" Amanda hadn't noticed the boy that sat down next to her.  
"Nothing, she is nothing."  
"Got that right, she ruined my relationship one time."  
"I know I was there."  
"Is kandy doin alright."  
"Ya but she doesn't like to talk about you."  
"Hm, wouldn't blame her. So how you doing?"  
"Fine."  
"Enjoying the first day of school."  
"Besides the boring lectures, totally." Amanda spoke still eyeing Genna. Before the boy could speak again the History teacher came in and started to speak.

The day dragged on and Amanda was counting down the hours until the last bell rang. Before her last classes teacher could finish her sentence the bell rang and everyone got up and left the teacher hanging on her last words.  
Amanda walked down to the medical office and spotted Genna inside trying to make up some story about hurting herself. Amanda wanted no more of the nonsense so she decided to give a little show. She walked into the office and right up to Damion. She planted a kiss on his lips and let it linger for a few seconds before backing away.  
"How was the day sweetie anything traumatic?" she looked to Genna who had her mouth dropped and winked.  
"Perfectly fine now that your here. Genna was just telling me that she had a stomach ache and I tried to tell her it's most likely from the food she was eating." He raised a brow to her and she got up.  
"You know what I'm feeling better. Have a good day Damion." She wiggled her fingers and walked off.  
"A stomach ache, really that is the best she has."  
"You humans are weird, sometimes I have to ask myself why I became one."  
"Don't say that." She gave him a light punch to the arm. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep, come on." They walked off to the bus and headed home.

* * *

Genna walked in to a large room and put her hands on her hips.  
"You could of told me they were romantically involved."  
"It wasn't important information to know."  
"Maybe to you but to me, I have a reputation to keep." She flipped her hair and shifted.  
"What have you learned?"  
"Amanda is going to University High, I got into the school system and she lives in the high hills at 45587 W. SunSilver Rd... Now I got you your info can I leave, I have some homework I have to pick up from some loser kids." She was checking her nails.  
"Oh you can leave... I don't think this planet will miss you." Genna's eyes widened and she screamed as the large dark grey mech turned around, firing up his Fusion Cannon and shot. "Your services will be useful." Megatron let a devious grin form on his faceplate.

* * *

"How was school sweetie?" Amanda's mom asked as she sat down in the kitchen  
"Ssssllllloooowwwww."  
"First day always is." Amanda gave a sarcastic smile and leaned back. "Where's Damion?"  
"He said that a kid came in throwing up everywhere, and another kid came in sneezing everywhere but his arm, so he wanted to take a shower and clean up."  
"Ah." her mom nodded as she placed a few fruits into the VitaMix.  
"I'm going to clean up, see ya later." Amanda left and walked to her room. She threw her backpack onto her bed and sat down cupping her face into her hands.  
"School is going to be the death of me." She rested against her pillows and closed her eyes. She laid there for a few moments in silence until she felt someone sit down beside her. She opened one eye and spotted Damion next to her.  
"You ok?"  
"Peachy."  
"Sure you are." He leaned in and kissed her and waited a few moments before breaking away. "Did that help?"  
"Ya." She smiled and sat up, it always helps.  
"That's good to know."  
"You feeling cleaner?"  
"Yes, it is a wonder what a shower can do." She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Just then Damion's Decepticon tracker went off.  
"What is that?"  
"Just my watch telling me the time." He was thankful he had added the time to it as a cover when he showed it to Amanda.  
"Hm, it's four O'clock. Interesting."  
"The time."  
"No I have never seen a wrist watch that looked like this, build it yourself?"  
"I have to do something in my spare time."  
"I thought that's why you bought those model cars, to give them life. As you would say."  
"Finished a couple weeks ago."  
"Showoff." She gave him another light punch and stood up. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and looked to Damion. "I'm going to go help mom with dinner preparations, you go and enjoy yourself or help, helping would be nice." She smiled innocently.  
"I'll help if I can get a kiss." Damion said standing up next to Amanda. Since he was a couple inches taller than her she stood on her toes and planted a kiss onto his lips. They let it hold for a minute before pulling apart.  
"I love you." Damion said pulling her close to his chest.  
"I love you to." They stood there for a while in silence until his watch went off again. "I think your thing is broken."  
"Ya, how about you go help your mom and I'll be there in a minute, ok?"  
"ok." she left Damion alone in her room and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Damion watched Amanda leave and head down the stairs. Soon afterwards he walked towards her window and pulled up the blinds. He took his so-called watch and scanned the area outside. Damion fumed at what he saw, on his scanner it said that Dark Energon was being picked up five miles away and he knew the only being who possessed Dark Energon inside him was Megatron. He looked out at the mountains and glared. Minutes later he was interrupted by a comm being received on his watch.  
{You live in a very nice house Damion, I have to say some humans have good taste.} Damion could hear the mockery in Megatrins voice.  
[How did you find me?}  
{I have my ways, we can just say that a certain Genevieve Ferraro won't be showing up at school tomorrow.}  
{What have you done?}  
{She has been...mmm..relieved of duty.}  
{You killed a human being!?}  
{It was more like mercy killing, I had the choice to torture her but I didn't I had other plans to attend to.} Damion growled and if Amanda was here she would say that the color of his face matched his hair.  
{You need to leave NOW!}  
{Now is that the way to treat your Lord and Master.}  
{I no longer serve you.}  
{Would you if Amanda's life was at stake.}  
{But it's not at steak she is safe here with me.}  
{Ah, but listen.} Damion was confused but he listened and heard only silence.  
{I hear nothing.}  
{Exactly.} Damion could of sworn he heard Megatron smile deviously as he raced down the stairs and into the now empty kitchen. He looked around and saw nothing but turned over utensils and food fallen on the floor. he raced out to the backyard in time to see a familiar Jet with tentacled hanging out carrying Amanda and her mother.  
"DAMION! HELP!" Amanda was scratching at the tentacles.  
"AMANDA! I"M COMING!" He made himself a transformer and lept for her but it was to late Soundwave had shot off into a ground bridge. "Scrap you all!"  
{I expect an answer by three days sharp.} Megatron was laughing as he severed the comm. Knockouts legs buckled and he fell to the ground and became human again. He let a felt a tear escape his eyes and he wiped it away quickly.  
"Amanda, what am I to do? I can't go back but I have to have you." He lifted up his fallen head and thought of the only thing he could do. "I have to talk to the Autobots." Damion got up off the ground and walked inside, he was hesitant but knew that Amanda was on their side so most likely they would help him if not do it on their own. He sat down on one of the island chairs and almost forgot that he didn't know where the Autobot base was, he rested his forehead onto the counter and sighed. A few moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Ian sitting next to him on the other chair.  
"What's got you down?"  
"Nothing you should be concerned with Ian." Ian shrugged and handed him a manilla folder.  
"Can you help me with my homework."  
"Homework on the first day?"  
"I started before Amanda."  
"Sure I can help, let me see." He held out his hand and Ian gave him the folder. Damion turned it over and saw it was different then most school folders.  
"Do all your school folders say Top Secret?"  
"No." Ian looked at the folder and face-palmed.  
"Crap, wrong folder must be one of mom's left out things. Be right back." Ian ran down to his bedroom. Damion looked over the folder and opened it and his heart started to beat faster. On the inside it said.

PROJECT PROTECTION: AUTOBOT AFFILIATION  
SPECIAL AGENT WILLIAM FOWLER  
ACCESS: TOP SECRET

He looked to the second page and grinned.

BASE LOCATION: JASPER, NEVADA  
ABANDONED MISSLE SILO  
NEVADA DESERT

Damion got up from his seat and left for Ian's room. He arrived to see Ian digging through his backpack in exasperation.  
"Hey when is your father coming home?"  
"Don't know his hours vary." Ian said turning from his backpack and then returning.  
"Are you allowed to be home alone?"  
"Not yet but mom says when I turn thirteen I will be." Damion sighed at the statement and walked up to Ian.  
"Up for an adventure?" Ian turned to Damion and gave him a questionable eye.

"SWEET!" Ian was in thee passenger seat of Knockout with the window rolled down.  
"Can you please roll up the window I have a interior to keep clean."  
"Sorry." Ian rolled up his window and sat back. Knockout clicked the seatbelt over Ian and sighed.  
"You ok?"  
"Just stressed."  
"Bout what... Hey so why are we going on this road trip anyway, what did my mom say. Speaking about my mom where was she and Amanda I didn't see them?" Ian went to open his mouth again.  
"Ian! You need to be quiet, I have to concentrate right now." Ian shifted in his seat and rested his head against the window.  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright, just your mom and Amanda are in a bit of trouble so I need to concentrate to figure out how to fix it." Ian stayed quiet for the rest of the ride which at the speed Knockout was going was only five hours max. They reached a large rock formation in the Nevada desert and Ian jumped out to stretch his legs. Knockout transformed into bi-pedal form and walked up to the formation.  
"What are we here for?"  
"I need help getting you mother and sister back." Knockout mumbled to himself before moving his hands around the formation feeling for something. After an hour of searching he finally paused and pressed a button in the formation. A part of the rock moved to reveal a keypad. He took out a device and plugged it into the keypad, soon after numbers and letters started to frantically flip around before stopping and locking into place.  
"Cool." Knockout rolled his optics and walked through the tunnel with Ian following close behind. The two kept on walking until they heard voices, Knockout stopped, hid up against the wall and peaked into the room. He saw Optimus working at the Data base along with Ratchet. he also saw the three children there and Arcee was talking with Jack. Knockout walked in and spoke.  
"You really need to get a better defense system." He put a hand on his hip and smiled like a jerk. Arcee immediately made her servos into blasters and pointed them at her. "Woah." Knockout said putting his servos up. "I come in peace, I need your help."  
"And why would we trust you?" Arcee said accusingly.  
"Arcee, retract your weapons, Knockout means us no harm."  
"He could be tricking us Optimus."  
"From the information I have gathered over the past few months from Martha I do not think he is here to fight us."  
"You've been keeping tabs on me without telling. Sneaky Optimus, not like you."  
"Martha wanted to make sure you were not acting as a decepticon spy."  
"That's Soundwave's job not mine. Besides I would never harm Amanda." No one noticed Ian come in.  
"Your hands can turn into guns. Awesome!"  
"Great another human." Ratchet said annoyed.  
"Ian stay quiet." Knockout picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.  
"Well if your not here to attack then what are you here for?" Jack asked leaning against the rail. Knockout looked to Ian and sighed again.  
"Amanda and her mother were taken by Megatron, somehow he found out where we were and pursued." He looked to the ground in shame. "I wasn't able to get to her on time, I need your help in retrieving them."  
"Knowing Megatron he didn't take them without a reason. What did he want?"  
"He told me to rejoin and he would spare them but if I don't" he looked at I an again who had on a surprised face. "You know the rest." The other bots nodded and spoke amongst themselves. Knockout set Ian down on the humans Rec. Area.  
"If they are to help me Ian you are to stay here for safety reasons, you will not be allowed to leave here unless it is with me. Understand?" Ian nodded and walked towards the others who were sitting on the couch anticipating to ask him questions. The other bots turned back to Knockout and Optimus spoke first.  
"We will help you Knockout, under one condition."  
"What would that be?"  
"When we get back Amanda and her mother we are going to let Martha decide if you will be allowed to stay with and around Amanda." Knockout opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Optimus raising his hand. "If you are allowed to be around her you must do everything in your power to protect her, but if Martha chooses for you to leave and never see Amanda again you must obey her wishes and leave." Knockout's anger boiled in him but once he started to think about Optimus's words he understood that to keep her safe he might have to leave her, because in fact it was him Megatron wanted to destroy for betraying him not Amanda or ThornRush. He nodded in agreement, angered and sad that he might never see her again.  
"So how do we get onto the Nemesis?" Arcee asked confused.  
"I have a plan a fool proof plan." Knockout said with a smile.

* * *

Amanda screamed through the electric wall with all her might in hopes to get a con's attention. She had been at it for three hours now and her voice was becoming hoarse.  
"Sit down Amanda it's no use." He mom said, she was sitting in the corner of the cell room with her head hung down her long hair cascading over her face.  
"No not until I get someone's attention because I KNOW THEY CAN HEAR ME!" She screamed and kicked the bars. Amanda walked over to her mother and slid down the wall until she was sitting down.  
"I'm such a freakin idiot." She grasped her hair balling her fists and planted her face into her fists.  
"No you're not we were caught off guard."  
"I should have seen him coming, I mean how do I miss a jet coming straight towards us."  
"Don't worry sweetie, if Damion or Knockout loves you as much as he says he does he'll get us out of this."  
"The nemesis is cloaked they wouldn't be able to find us even with the most high-tech equipment." her mom shivered. "You're cold."  
"A little but I'm fine."  
"No you're not." Amanda made herself a transformer and picked her mom up. She held her close to her spark in hopes to keep her warm just a bit. Her mom stopped shivering and closed her eyes letting sleep envelop her. ThornRush watched her mom and let a tear slip past her optic, she didn't want her mom to go through this but she guess fate plays tricks on people when least expected. ThornRush closed her optics thinking that a few moments of rest wouldn't hurt.

"A touching moment, how sweet. Too bad it has to end." ThornRush was yanked from her slumber by an all to familiar voice. She opened her optics and glared.  
"Megatron."  
"Yes it is me are you enjoying your accommodations, I had them arranged myself."  
"If you ever open a hotel, I'll remember to never go there." She gave him a smirk and stood up setting her mom on the ground. "What do you want."  
"You betrayed me."  
"And you're surprised by this why?"  
"I am just going to get back what you took from me."  
"HA! If you think Knockout is going to rejoin because of some stupid kidnapping then forget it. You're stupider than you look."  
"He'll come if he thinks your in danger."  
"But not dead, so what could you possibly do that wouldn't kill me."  
"I don't have to kill you I just have to torture you till your on the brink of death. It's a win win."  
"I don't see what I gain from this."  
"For me. I get to torture, almost kill you and get back a needed medic." He put on a devious smile and walked off. "Enjoy your stay ThornRush because it won't be long." She stared off towards Megatron, she was a tough girl to break but she had seen what he could do to a bot. She one time witnessed him torture a misbehaving con until he was on the brink of death, he had to immediately go to the medical area but the process Megaton used to torture him was unbearable to watch let alone listen to and now she was going to go through it. She sucked down a sob and sat down next to her mom who was still asleep.  
"Please come Knockout I need you Oh so badly, I-I'm not ready to die." She let tears leak down as she let out a silent sob to make sure no one heard her.

* * *

**Let me check the time. *Looks at clock* Holy Crap 12:30 on a school night. Someone's going to be a zombie in the moring. Well I hope you enjoyed it I tried to put a little bit more action into this chapter. Please Review! I love your reviews! **


	14. TFP: A GIrl Anew, Chapter 12

TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 12

**The Rescue**

Aaaannnddd.. finished." Knockout turned form the table he was working at.  
"What is it! What is it!" Miko said practically falling over the rail trying to see what Knockout had made.  
"Stand back Miko Knockout needs his room." Ratchet said pushing her back. She folded her arms and pouted.  
"But he said he was finished."  
"Ep, ep, ep. I said wait." She huffed back to the couch and slumped down. Knockout turned around holding a small device. It was a small hand-held thing with a spiral at the top of it.  
"What is it." Arcee asked folding her arms.  
"A portable stasis locker. When you press this button it scans the lifeforms in front of it and when it finds the frequency of being you set it on it puts them into stasis lock."  
"For how long."  
"However long you set it for." He handed it to Arcee, but before she could take it he retracted. "Are you ready, and do you remember the plan."  
"Yes, now hand it here." She said exasperated taking it from Knockout.  
"We have one chance to get this right, so the new tool I fixed you with does it work properly."  
"Yes and I practiced on it just like you instructed, I'm pretty sure it'll work." She huffed and set her servo's on her hips and leaned on her right side. "Don't get so worried."  
"Look we have this one window to get ThornRush back and you will not fail." He snapped back. She backed up a little defensively and the other bots laid their optics on him. "I'm sorry, I just want to get her back safely." He let his shoulders fall and looked to the ground.  
"We understand Knockout but you must control your emotions." Optimus said calmly stepping between Knockout and Arcee.  
"Let's just go and get this over with." Arcee and Knockout walked to the entrance of the ground-bridge and waited. Soon after Ratchet entered the coordinates for a place near Washington where Knockout would enter the Nemesis. They walked through ready to go on with Knockout's fool-proof plan.

* * *

She limped back and forth, it had been two days since they had been kidnapped and so far she had received a couple of beatings form Megatron but no answer from Knockout. She was getting worried by the hour.  
"You need to sit, you're weak." Her mom patted the ground next to her.  
"I'm not going to sit until I get the heck out of here." Her mom sighed and stood up, she wobbled a little bit on her feet since she hadn't eaten in two days she was getting weaker. "Sit mom, you're the one who's weak, I can take a few beatings and a couple days with no food you can't." Her mom walked over to her and and set a hand on her foot since that was all she could reach.  
"Why don't you make yourself human and you can sit next to me."  
"With the injuries I have, no way, my human body wouldn't be able to sustain me." her mom crawled onto her foot and made a lifting motion with her hands. ThornRush picked her mom up in her servo and brought her close to her face.  
"I am your mother and you will listen to me. Highly Advances being or not you will sit your freaking butt down Now!" ThornRush listened and sat down on the cold floor.  
"Happy." She said exasperated. Her mom nodded and sat down in her daughters hand. They sat in silence for a while before being interrupted by a cell door opening. ThornRush peeked and what she saw surprised her. It wasn't her cell being opened it was the one next to her and being thrown in was the Autobot femme. After being tossed down she shot back up and reached for the bars, but it was to late since the con shut it on her.  
"I demand to be let out." The drone con just laughed and walked away. ThornRush stared in confusion at the femme before snapping out of it.  
"What are you dong here, Ar-ar-ar-arcee. Yes Arcee. How did you get here?"  
"I was out on patrol when I spotted knockout in a clearing I didn't know he was waiting for the Decepticons to send him a space-bridge if I did I wouldn't of pursued, I did though. and next thing I know I'm being hit over the head with something from behind me and then I found my self being dragged down here." She mumbled to herself before hitting the bars with her pede.  
"Knockout's back?"  
"Ya why, oh right you two are." ThornRush nodded. "You look beat are you alright?"  
"Just a couple scraps from the main scrap-head but otherwise fine just tired and a bit hungry." Arcee nodded and stood up a second later she toppled over herself and one of her servos fell through the bars that separated each cell.  
"Sorry I think I'm a little messed up from the hit." she took back her servo and left a small white piece of paper in place. ThornRush looked to her and picked up the paper. She unfolded it and read what it said.  
STAY CLAM AND ACT NORMAL  
She looked to Arcee with confusion and she just shrugged. She tried to think of what they meant but was brought out of thought by the drone con.  
"Lord Megatron demands your presence."  
"Fine." ThornRush began to stand up before being interrupted.  
"Not you, her." he said pointing to her mother. ThornRush clasper her other hand over her mom and glared.  
"Not in a million millenias my mother will be staying right here."  
"Do not make me use force."  
"I go where she goes." The drone con sighed.  
"Just move." ThornRush stood up with her mom in her hand and walked out beside the Drone con as he held out a pair of stasis cuffs. This time she sighed and set her mom onto her shoulder putting out her servos, he clasped them on and led her the all to familiar route.  
Upon arriving at the main brig the drone con shoved her in, she almost tripped over herself and her mom almost slipped off but she grabbed onto a piece of metal. When ThornRush regained her balance she helped her mom back onto her shoulder. The two looked over to Megatron who was gazing out of the window.  
"Every time I come in here your looking out that window, is there like some invisible tv show going on or something." ThornRush said snickering. She straightened up when he let out a ferocious growl. "Sheesh take a joke." He turned around and gave a deadly stare to ThornRush. Her mom stepped in before ThornRush could say anything more.  
"What do you want Megatron."  
"I want information from you about the where bouts of the Autobots."  
"Why would you think I know that."  
"Do not play coy with me, I know that you are a government agent and I want answers or else."  
"Or else what." Her mom said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Do you know how fast I can kill a human. Why just the other day I shot one of you pathetic beings and she didn't even survive for the encore."  
"You what! How dare you, why would you!?"  
"She was useful for the Decepticon cause, for the time being but I was finished with her and I did not need her telling of out existence, that is to come in a later time." He smirked and looked to ThornRush. "Why is she here." He said looking back to the Drone Con.  
"Where my mom goes I go, get over it." She said trying to shift in her cuffs.  
"Well as long as you are here." He waved a hand at a drone con who immediately took Martha form her daughters shoulder and grasped her tightly in his servo.  
"Hey what are you-" Megatron walked up to ThornRush and planted a heavy backhanded smack on her face which made her fumble back. She moved her mouth trying to ease the pain that shot though her.  
"AMANDA. You Monster! STOP THIS!" Her mom screamed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." He moved towards her again and this time she dodged a punch he threw at her. Martha squirmed in the Drone Cons servo but she was to weak to even budge a finger, she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was coming next. She listened but heard only silence, she popped one eye open and saw every bot in the room was frozen in place including her daughter. She looked around and spotted Arcee at the main brigs doors holding a small device. She walked in and smirked.  
"Well what do ya know Knockout's device actually worked." Arcee flipped the device in her servo and walked over to Martha. She picked her from the Frozen cons servo and held her carefully.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes." She nodded and held her head. "I feel... faint." She fainted and fell over in Arcee's servo. Arcee walked over to ThornRush and cringed at the sight. She was in the protective position trying to block the hit Megatron was about to give her. A few other Drone Cons stood around watching. A few seconds later Knockout walked onto the scene.  
"I see my device worked." He said smirking.  
"Yes it did now, to get your girlfriend off."  
"You froze her!?"  
"I had no choice." He huffed and walked over to her, he made a hand gesture to Arcee and she picked up her cuffed servos with her free servo while Knockout picked her up by the feet. They carried her for a few minutes before pausing for a break.  
"Aren't you worried about any other con around here."  
"It's break time for them so it's pretty much clean for now." They went to go walk again but stopped when ThornRush Jerked form her position and fell to the floor.  
"OW!" She stood up and looked around. "What happened."  
"We saved your aft that's what happened." Knockout said.  
"But how did I get here."  
"You and every other bot got frozen from the device I built but the effects must have worn off." She though for a moment before letting her optics go wide.  
"knockout... If both me and Megatron got frozen but the affects wore off on me what about." Before she could finish the three heard a loud growl/roar from the main brig and they knew who it was from. They looked to see a very angry Megatron round the corner and fire up his Fushion Cannon.  
"OH Scrap.. Run, run!" Knockout pushed them forwards just as Megatron fired his weapon. He didn't hit them but he did leave a large gaping hole in the floor of the nemesis. Arcee turned to use the device but it didn't work.  
"Why isn't it working?"  
"I only put enough energon in it to work once. Wait how long did you set it for."  
"An hour but it must have changed when I got thrown onto the ground." They kept on running until they reached the Ground-Bridge. A con was in there watching over the place but Knockout KO'd him. He fumbled with the controls until a familiar green light appeared before them. he looked around the corner and saw Megatron running full speed.  
"Gogogo." he pushed them through and went through himself. They all tumbled out and collapsed onto lush green grass. They heard a roar on the other side before it closed on them.  
{Ratchet were back bridge us to base quickly.} They waited a few seconds before seeing a second ground-bridge portal open up and then another one behind them. They heard Megatron walking through the one behind them and they ran to the other one. As they reached the base and the ground bridge closed they heard Megatron yell.  
"You may have escaped me this time but I will get you again, I swear-" It closed before he could finish.  
"That was a close one." ThornRush let out huffs of laughs and leaned against the railing.  
"Are you alright, no bad injuries or anything serious." Knockout was looking her over everywhere with worry.  
"I'm fine just a few scrapes and dents." he looked to her face and traced the scratch marks Megatron gave her and she flinched.  
"You need to be examined." he led her to a medical berth and sat her down.  
"Hey what about my mom." Arcee opened her hand to reveal an unconscious woman lying there. Ratchet walked up to her and took Martha from her servo, he walked over to a second berth and laid her down to do a few scans.

A few hours passed and both ThornRush and her mother were done with their checkup. Her mom was awake and eating while ThornRush was talking to Arcee and Knockout.

"So your telling me Knockout acquired you with a blade that was able to cut through their prison bars.?"  
"Yep and it worked on silencing a few cons too."  
"I was wondering how you got to the main brig now I know. I would of loved to of seen Megatrons face when he saw I wasn't there, HA! Priceless."  
"I told you my plan was fool-proof." Knockout said pulling ThornRush closer to him by the waist. They didn't notice Miko in the background taking pictures. After a few more moments of talking Optimus walked up to them and nodded to Arcee who walked off to talk to the others.  
"Knockout, ThornRush. Martha would like to speak to you now." ThornRush looked to Knockout and saw a frown form on his faceplate. They walked over to the berth her mom occupied and sat down on one across from her.  
"What is it you want to talk to us about mom?"  
"As you know Knockout, Optimus has told me that I should have the choice in if you are allowed to see my daughter again." ThornRush went to speak but she held up her hand. "While I was in the cell waiting for you I was losing hope and thinking that your life was more valuable to you than hers."  
"I-" ThornRush tried to speak.  
"I'm not finished. Optimus told me about how you thought of this plan and what you invented. You're quick on your feet, and you risk your life to save us... Mainly I would say I wouldn't want you with my daughter and ask you to leave, but after watching you these past few months and seeing how you thought of a plan and didn't go head first into saving us. Heck you went to your enemies and asked for help...What I am trying to say is that you are brave, protective, smart, quick, and not to mention in love so you are the perfect man or bot for my daughter... I will allow you to stay with my daughter on one account..." She said raising her finger. "You must protect her with all you have not all you can, all you have. Even if that means you two not living with us anymore I want you to protect her because in my family you must show you can earn a woman's respect and heaven forbid you've earned mine and I'm positive my daughters." The two lovers just stared at her in awe.  
"So you're saying even after I let Megatron outsmart me and take you, you're going to still trust me."  
"It was bound to happen, I mean you did stay with us too long, sooner or later he was going to find you your location."  
"So how are you going to keep me safe?" ThornRush said turning her head to Knockout.  
"I was thinking of traveling the world with you, exploring new places."  
"Sounds exciting, when can we leave!" Her mom looked at them.  
"Nothing is happening until after the wedding, you understand me." She gave them a motherly eye and they laughed while nodding.

* * *

Megatorn paced back and forth in anger, that was the second time they gave him the slip.  
"Lord Megatron, what are you going to do?" Startscream asked.  
"I'm doing nothing, let them go for all I care, but if our paths ever cross again they will be sorry they were ever even born."  
"So you're just letting them go?"  
"For now. I am sick of this chase I have more important matters to attend to than those two traitors." He stopped his pacing and turned to Soundwave.  
"have you found any more coordinates?" He shook his helm and got back to work. Megatron growled and started to pace again. "What if we do cross paths with them again?" Starscream asked confused.  
"Then we will pursue but, for now, let us focus on finding the relics before the Autobot scum. I want their power that is rightfully mine." Starscream nodded and left the main brig.

* * *

Amanda and her friends all gathered together in the dress shop and spoke amongst themselves.  
"A winter wedding how romantic." Jacee said leaning her head against her folded hands.  
"Yep and I have to find the perfect dress."  
A few weeks had passed since the kidnapping and Amanda and Damion were getting ready for their wedding they set for December 31st. Jesse came walking out of the dress racks with a set of new dresses on her arms.  
"Here you go, winter wedding dresses." She laid them down and handed one to Amanda. She took it and left for the dressing room with her mom. After a few minutes she came back out in a pure white full length dress with long thin sleeves. It had chocolate colored lace on the bodice and torso that fell down the skirt. The skirt was flowing and it overflowed on the ground. The sleeves fit her arms and they had lace at the end of them.  
"I love it." Kandy said almost spilling her frappachino.  
"Na it's to vintage for you." Daniella said next. Amanda looked into the mirror and cringed her nose.  
"Not for me." She went through the dresses and picked out another, she hid it from her friends sight and walked back into the dressing room.  
They waited a few more minutes before she came back out with another pure with dress but this one had cherry red trim and the top of the torso, the halfway point of the sleeves and at the bottom of the dress. The dress went down and barley touched the ground, the sleeves tightly went halfway down her arm and then flared. to finish up with it, it had a thin red bow tying around her waist and the bow string fell down to the bottom of the dress.  
"Totally you."  
"Must have."  
"Love it."  
"You look beautiful darling."  
"Wait till Damion see's you in that." Amanda walked to the mirror and stared.  
"It's perfect, this is the one."  
"Alright then, let's get it." Martha bought the dress and the group walked out to their cars. All they had left to do was get bridesmaid's dresses, a cake, venue and to set up. they had their schedule set out for them, and since Martha pulled Amanda out of school she had time to get everything done before the wedding. Life definitely was coming together for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Review! **


	15. TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 13

TFP: A Girl Anew, Chapter 13

**Wedding Day**

December showed up fast and christmas came and went, soon enough it was December 30th the eve of their wedding day. Damion had made a few friends from his new job as a temporary step in doctor at a hospital downtown and they had set up a Bachelors party for him. While Amanda was out with her friends enjoying her last day as a single woman.  
"So you excited." Danielle asked taking a sip of her hot coffee.  
"She's more than excited, she's estatic!" Kandy said pulling her into a side hug. Amanda pulled back and just sat there stirring her hot chocolate. Her friends all looked at her curiously before Jesse spoke up.  
"What's got you all tied up? Is it the wedding?"  
"No it's not that." She let out a sigh and pushed her drink away, folding her arms onto the table. "I just, I don't want to leave you again. I mean I want to travel the world, especially with Damion but leaving you again, it's just really hard." She set her forehead onto her arms and closed her eyes. kandy put a hand on her back and spoke sincerely.  
"We always have Skype, e-mail, phone calls, letters. We will always keep in touch." Amanda muffled a thank you.  
"Ya and if you ever get home sick, you can come back and visit us, it's not like you can't ever see us again, you more just can't, stay here with us." Vanessa said trying to help her friend.  
"Ya and if you want we can send you things from home if you want anything." Jacee piped in.  
"Thanks guys, I feel better." Amanda said sitting back up. She looked to her friends and smiled. "You all are the best." She took back her drink and sipped. After a few more minutes of chatting about random things and the wedding the girls left the coffee shop and got into Amanda's car that her parents had gotten her as an early wedding and goodbye gift.  
"Where to now?" Amanda asked facing her friends.  
"Um what about the mall, we could look for some last minute materials." Daniella inquired. They all nodded in agreement and Amanda started the car heading off to the mall.

* * *

Damion sat at one of the barstools holding his head. He was wondering why he even agreed to do this, even though it was being held at one of his friends houses he didn't like it. The music was blaring in his hears rendering his thinking pattern and his friends were all trying to get him to dance on the dance floor and talk with people he had never even met before. Normally he would be all over his type of thing but he was to worried about Amanda's safety. He sat there for a few more minutes before one of his friends came up to him.  
"Dude you ok, you don't look se well."  
"Just fine, what is this called again?"  
"A bachelor party, it's your last time of being a free man before having to go into a committed relationship with someone. Also known as losing your freedom." His friend took a sip of his drink which Damion didn't know the name to and he sat down in the other stood waving to a bar tender, who took his drink and refilled it.  
"So you're saying that dating isn't a committed relationship?" Damion said raising a brow.  
"It's whatever you want to call it, this is just a party celebrating your last second of freedom." Damion rolled his eyes and waved to a bar tender.  
"What do you want."  
"Just get me a soda." The boy shrugged and left.  
"Come on, get what you want." his friend said punching his shoulder.  
"I am getting what I want, I don't need to be drinking before my wedding day." "Whatever dude." His friend looked around before walking off towards a group of woman. The boy handed him a sprite and walked off to help someone else. Damion drank his soda not noticing a woman sit down next to him.  
"From what I've heard your the lucky man." The woman said setting her drink down.  
"News travels fast around here."  
"What do you expect you're the man of the hour." He looked to the woman and thought she looked familiar. She had pale skin but her eyes were coated with black makeup that slightly curved down on the insides and up on the outsides, her eyes were a dark violet which also was her lipstick color, and her hair was jet black with a few golden highlights. She wore a Purple sequin tight dress that reached just above her knees and she had on a black halfway jacket, she also had on black, purple and gold accented high heels. He shook her hand and pulled away at the touch, her fingers were cold, long and thin.  
"My names Arachnia."  
"What an...original name."  
"My parents liked originality." She curled her violet lips into a smile and stared.  
"Well I'm taken, if that's what you're looking for."  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I like my men to...Breakdown easier." Damion glared at her and stood up wiping his hands on his pants.  
"I have to go, enjoy the party." He walked over to his friend and spoke to him to a minute before leaving through the front door. After getting out he spotted the woman walking towards him.  
"You left before I could congratulate you."  
"How did you acquire a holoform, I believed them to be extinct."  
"I saved a few trophies from Cybertron, do you like what you see." He turned around to face her.  
"How did you know where I was and how did you know about the wedding?"  
"Believe it or not I like to scout out my prey on a more smaller level sometimes, and during one of my hunts I over heard a conversation. Now can you answer mine."  
"Your poison to the eyes." She sneered at him and he turned back around to leave.  
"Would you mind if I came by tomorrow and dropped off a wedding present." He could hear the poison in her voice. he turned back around hastily, walked towards her and latched his hand onto her throat, he lifted her up and bore his eyes into hers.  
"I have had enough of of you all." He said making his hand tighter against her throat. "All I want is some freedom from this war is that to much to ask." She was digging her nails into his hand and kicking him trying to get him to let go. "If you as much as step a foot or pede a mile away from us anytime I will not hesitate to kill you, and I will make your death slow and.. painful as possible." he dropped her and she fell on her knees into the gravel road. He glared down at her and she looked up to him. "I will not let you take away what I have gained, you may of gotten Breakdown but you will not get Amanda or ThornRush." He turned on his heal and left leaving Arachnia gasping for air.  
After he was a half a mile form the house Damion made himself a transformer and transformed into his car form. He sped off down the road ready to get back to the house.

* * *

Amanda was in the living room reading, when Damion walked through the door and slammed it shut.  
"So I take it the party didn't go as planned?"  
"Something like that." He sat down next to her on the couch she occupied.  
"What happened?"  
"I ran into an old colleague, that's all."  
"Who." Amanda had worry on her face.  
"No one you should be concerned about." She looked at him with confusion before returning to her book.  
"As long as I can trust you, I won't push." He gave a smile and kissed her on the side of the head.  
"Thanks. I'm going to clean up and head to bed see you, tomorrow." He got up and left. Amanda read her book for a few more minutes before heading up to her bathroom.  
After she was only wrapped up in a towel she turned on the baths faucet and poured bubble bath in. She put her hair up into a bun and set it in place. After filling up the tub she let the towel go and stepped in. She relaxed for a while before hearing a light knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Your mother." She let out a light sigh.  
"Come in." Her mom came through the door holding a couple boxes in her hands.  
"I wanted to do your nails and give you a few things." Her mom pulled up a chair and and sat at the end of the tub. "Give me your foot." Amanda lifted her right foot out of the water and her mom dried it off.  
"What color are you going to do."  
"French tip with a red diamond." Her mom shook the nail polish and twisted the cap off. After she finished with her first foot she had her flip around to the other side.  
"It looks cute." Amanda said wiggling her toes after her mom finished.  
"Thank you, my mother did the same design on my toes when I got married to your stepfather. Except I had no diamond." Her mom laughed and put the nail polish down. She then picked up a small box and set it on her lap. "I wanted to give you this." Amanda sat up setting the large rag she had over her torso. She seemed puzzled at what her mom could possibly give her. When her mom opened the box her jaw dropped. "My mother gave me this on my first wedding day. She said to only wear it on your wedding day and no other day else. It's real diamonds." Inside was a medium size crown that enclosed into a circle shape. Encased around it were diamonds smaller in the back and one large one in the front.  
"I can't possibly wear this mom it's too beautiful."  
"This crown was passed down generation to generation, I don't even know when it was first worn. All I know is that my grandmother wore it, my mother wore it, I wore it and now you are going to wear it." Amanda let a tear slip past her face and she smiled.  
"Thank you, I will wear it with pride." Her mom leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving, setting the box on the sink counter.  
Amanda soaked for a while before getting out and getting ready for bed. When she crawled into her bed the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I-I'm to young to die." She looked around her at her family who laid dead in the cells next to her. She let tears roll past her eyes, she had tried so hard, so hard to save them but she couldn't, she was to slow. She now was in a human sized cell, her wedding dress was torn to shreds, blood, tears, dirt and sweat stained it leaving it a mix of colors. "How could you, I trusted you with everything."  
"I had no choice." She looked to the ground, she never wanted to see his face again. In fact she never wanted to see the color red again.  
""There's always a choice, and you know that!" She was balling now and her eyes were beginning to become puffy.  
"You wouldn't understand. I did love you but now I must obey him."  
"Please no I don't want to die." Her voice was just above a whisper. He took out his energon prod and leaned it closer to her. She tried to get away but tripped over herself. then next thing she knew she was being shocked and pain surged through her before darkness encased her completely. She only managed to get out her last words. "Knockout, I trusted you."

* * *

Amanda shot up in her bed sweating and trying to catch her breath. She looked to her clock and saw it was only 5 in the morning. She buried her face in her hands and sighed. She had never had this dream before and it scared her. She flipped off her covers and sat her feet onto the ground slipping on her fuzzy slippers. She stood up and walked down to the kitchen grabbing some packet of sleeping tea from the pantry. She filled up a cup of water and almost jumped when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Get me one too?" She turned around to see Damion standing a few feet away from her.  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"Ya bad dream." He said reaching over her to grab a cup.  
"What was it about?" He stayed quiet while he filled up the cup, she saw his face in the faded light and saw that his eyes were a little red. "Have you been crying?"  
"I woke up with watery eyes. Is that un-natural or something." He said jokingly. "Why are you up?"  
"Bad dream too." She said putting hers and Damions cup into the microwave. He grabbed her from behind by the waist and pulled her close.  
"What about?"  
"I was back on the Nemesis in a human size cell. My family was around me but they were... dead." She spoke silently. "I had my dress on and then you showed up as Knockout." She paused for a moment looking at the timer.  
"What happened then?"  
"You, uh..."  
"Amanda, what happened?"  
"You pulled out you energon prod and told me that you must obey him before... killing me." She said the last part slowly while turning around to face him. She looked to his face again and saw a tear slip past his eye.  
"You had the same dream didn't you?" He pulled her closer to him and spoke protectively.  
"You have to know that, that will never happen. I will never ever let that happen." He rested his chin on her head and hugged her tightly and she returned the favor.  
"I know, I won't allow it." He let out a chuckle and wiped away the escaped tears. The timer went off and Amanda pulled away to grab the tea. She put the bags in let it steep before grabbing her cup and heading off to bed. She paused halfway out the kitchen and turned back to Damion. "You best get to bed, we have a busy day tomo- er- today." she turned and left. Damion grabbed his cup and retreated back down to his room.

* * *

She stood in the back room in front of the full length mirror. Her hair was up in a twisted bun and her makeup was all done perfectly. She stared at the girl in front of her and touched her mirror imaged hand.  
"I look so... different."  
"You look beautiful." Her mom walked up behind her and put the crown on top of her head and set it straight. Amanda touched it and gazed into the mirror. A few moments later her friends came in all wearing the same dress two being purple and two being blue. It was a loose dress reached just below their knees and each dress was matched with a black, open toe stiletto sandals.  
"You girls look great."  
"Well, you look better."  
"Thank you." Amanda stepped away from the mirror and over to her friends.  
"You ready for the big day?" Her mom asked coming over.  
"A little nervous but as ready as I'll ever be." She set on a smile and group hugged her friends. "You guys ready."  
"Yep."  
"Anytime."  
"Of course."  
"Mhm."  
"Well the ceremony starts in five minutes and I believe everyone is waiting for you. They all started to walk out before Jacee paused and ran back to the room, seconds later she came back with a veil that had beads intwined in it."  
"We almost forgot it." She lifted up Amanda's crown and set the veil underneath it setting the crown back down. "Now your ready." The veil draped down her head and reached to her mid waist at the end of it it had a sliver of red trim to match the dress she wore, and the crown set perfectly on top holding it down.  
Everyone walked down to the main entrance before stopping, her mom who was the maid of honor went down first holding the hand of her younger brother. Then her friends went with Damions friends down the Isle. After seeing everyone go Amanda took a deep breath in and then let it out, the butterflies in her stomach were going haywire. Her dad walked up to her and put his elbow out for her.  
"I may not be your biological father, but I will be here for you for everything." Her father spoke letting the tears roll down his face.  
"Me to dad, I love you." She hugged him before taking his arm and entering the sanctuary. Everyone stood at the sound of the music and turned to look at her walk down the Isle with her father.

* * *

Damion had to be elbowed by his first man to know to look towards the entrance and when he did his jaw dropped. Amanda was beautiful, no, no words could explain what she looked like. She was like an angel walking down the Isle with her father, each step was as if she was gliding across water. He couldn't take is gaze off her. When she reached the altar she took her finger and set his jaw back in place, which made them receive a few chuckles from the audience. They turned to face the pastor ready to say their vows.

* * *

About 45 minutes later after their I do's it was time to say their vows.  
"Amanda would you do the honors of reading your's first." The pastor said turning to her.  
"Of course, now I memorized them so I might be a bit iffy but... Damion when I first met you I saw a, well, narcissistic, babbling guy who cared about his looks to much. But the more and more I had to be around you the more and more I found myself wanting to be around you. I had only looked at your shell and saw what my eyes allowed me to see. But as I dug deeper and deeper into you I saw a kind, loving guy who was full of hurt. You saved me from my world of hurt and after that I promised myself I would save you from your world of hurt and by saying this vow of mine I am bringing that promise to you." Tears were rolling down his face as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"It's amazing how I can memorize schematics but not a darn piece of paper." A few people laughed at his statement. He unfolded the paper and looked to it. "Well that bites."  
"What." Amanda said curiously.  
"Took the wrong piece of paper. I grabbed my checklist not my vows."  
"What does it say." Amanda said un-amused.  
"It says, Kiss the bride." Damion crumbled up the paper and threw it behind him while leaning in and kissing Amanda.  
"I guess you may now kiss the bride... Would the ring bearer please bring the rings." Ian walked up to them and handed them the rings. They placed them on each others fingers and kissed again while everyone in the audience clapped. "May I now Pronounce the new Mr. and Mrs. Damion Outen." They looked to the crowd before heading out and into their waiting Limousine that would take them to their lunch venue.

After eating lunch with family and friends and opening wedding gifts, they received a few congratulations before heading out.  
Damion turned to Amanda in the limousine.  
"Outen, is that the best we could come up with?" she asked turning to face him.  
"Well maybe not, but it's different. And it stays close to my Cybertronian name, it is the man's name you take after all."  
"Ya I guess, but."  
"It was the best at the spur of the moment, better then just out." She nodded/shook her head. "So what are you and me gonna do." He said resting his elbow on the car's interior.  
"Well first we go on our honeymoon and then we start our new life together."  
"Sound's like a perfect plan to me." Amanda starred blankly at nothing thinking about the dream she had last night. "So where do you want to visit first?... Amanda... Sweetie." he looked at her confused, she looked like she was starring at nothing. "Honey are you alright." Amanda shook her head snapping out of it and turned to him.  
"Fine, I was just thinking about the dream we had last night. Is it weird for two people to share the same dream?"  
"Not particularly for cybertronians, it's been said that sometimes the night before two cybertronians get married, in human terms, they can share a dream, good or bad."  
"Why would we have nightmares?"  
"Well configureing all that we have been through together and what has recently happened that might have triggered the nightmare."  
"If you say so."  
"I was in school to be a medic on cybertron I had to learn this stuff, trust me."  
"I said that last night... That I trusted you."  
"Hey, hey.. don't let some freaked out dream get in your way, none the less our way. You can trust me, put your word on that, I would never turn back to the Decepticons, after being with you I realized they only caused me pain and turmoil but you... You brought me out of that. That dream was just a freak accident nothing to be worried about." He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. "I love you Amanda Outen and that will never in forever change."  
"I love you too." She nuzzled herself next to him and closed her eyes. "Don't ever let me go." He kissed her head and closed his eyes also.  
"Never."

* * *

After a week on their Honeymoon, Amanda and Damion returned to the house to say their farewells. They pulled up into the driveway and got out of their car. When they reached the front door they were instantly greeted with a strong hug from Ian.  
"Goodbye sis, I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you to buddy, but I'm not going to be gone forever, I'll visit whenever I get the chance." He nodded and let go, wiping away a few tears. Her mom walked up behind him along with their father.  
"Come in I've made some treats for your trip." Martha waved them in and led them to the kitchen. Upon arrival they were surprised to see some of Damion's and Amanda's friends.  
"We all wanted to say farewell and safe trip."  
"You all are too sweet." Amanda said hugging her friends.  
"I know right." Jacee said sarcastically.  
"Disregard that last sentence." Vanessa spoke up moving in front of Jacee. Amanda looked over to Damion who was shaking his friends hands and joking with them.  
"I wonder what their talking about?" Daniella said looking over.  
"Maybe about the honeymoon." Kandy shrugged as she spoke.  
"That.. is classified information." Amanda said facing back to her friends. Kandy made a zipping gesture to her mouth and acted like she was throwing away the key. "Whatever girl, you guys are so weird."  
Vanessa spoke up. "Did you know you're the first one to get married in this group."  
"Ya an not to mention to a guy that kidnapped you." Jacee added.  
"Nice one sis, always know how to lighten the mood." Daniella put her hands on her hips and Jacee shrugged.  
"Nah you're all right. But I love him none the less, he's just so.."  
"Cute you want to stuff him in your backpack and carry him around school." Everyone in the group turned their heads to Jacee. "No one, ah oh well sometimes your have to be the odd one out."  
"You've been the odd one ever since we were born." Jacee stuck her tongue out at her sister.  
"You two remind me of the laughing hyenas on The Lion King." Damion spoke up scaring the girls who hadn't noticed him. "So you talking about me?"  
"Maybe." Amanda said tilting her head to kiss him.  
"Ew get a room." Ian said behind Kandy scaring her. They rolled their eyes and looked to Martha who was walking over to them. She handed them a basket that was full of ready to eat foods and snacks.  
"Thanks mom, you're the best." Amanda said taking the basket.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye for now."  
"Ya. But we'll see you all soon." Her mom pointed to a cluster of bags that was in the corner of the room. "We packed everything you said you needed and wanted, it's all ready to go." Amanda hugged her mom and her friends gathered around her. Damion watched and didn't see John walk up behind him.  
"You take good care of my daughter now, you hear. And don't let anything happen to her or I'm coming to you personally."  
"Yes sir, she will be safe in my care." Her dad nodded and pulled him into a surprising hug.  
"She's my little girl and losing her once was hard enough I can't lose her again so make me a promise that no harm in any way will come to her from you or anyone else."  
"I-I promise, nothing will happen to her." John let go and shook his hand.  
"Trust is one thing a relationship needs, respect is another if you can show those to her then I can know she will be safe." Damin nodded and backed up a bit to stand next to Amanda.  
"You ready for our adventure."  
"Let's go start."  
"So where you heading first?" Her mom asked.  
"We were thinking of trekking around America for a while, seeing the states and the history and then we thought Paris would be fun to visit first." Amanda said walking to the front door.  
"Sounds like you have it all planned out."  
"We do... Don't miss us to much everyone." They all walked out and Amanda and Damion got into their car. Before driving off they said one last goodbye.  
Amanda sat in the passenger seat looking to the road and she thought of the past events since the last two years or so. From getting kidnapped to becoming a alien being she didn't even know existed. To configuring a plan and then falling in love, it all seemed to surreal. She looked to Damion who was driving, he had on a large smile while listening to a song on the radio. From getting kidnapped by him to marrying him, she laughed to herself that was the last thing she expected. But it was all coming together, she was starting a new life and a new journey. She figured she was A Girl Anew.

* * *

**So to sadly say this was my last chapter for my story. I have officially ran out of ideas for it. Though I hoped you all liked it! Please Review. I would like to say thank to everyone who reviewed my story, I love them all! And I would like to say Special Thanks to GirlSuperSonic Boy for reviewing every chapter, you really kept me motivated to write my story!**


End file.
